Beginning Again
by jellybean-kitty
Summary: Kai thought things were going to work out. He thought his relationship would be perfect. Kai thought wrong. After making some drastic desicions, Kai has to find a way to work with Hilary but when they're seperated, it's a hard task to achieve.
1. Beginning Again

This is the final sequal in the New Beginnings trilogy. It's dedicated to ToryCarmichael, NemiTheDragon, MoonlightSerenity and EMBER (I'm very sorry for never thanking you for reviewing when you did but I always reply personally and so forget to do it on my actual chapters:P) and to anyone else I've missed who wanted me to write this sequal! Ta guys:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Beginning Again

Sunlight streamed in through Kai's window. But that wasn't the thing that had woken him up. The door bell rang. He had found the culprit. He stretched and pulled on a pair of jeans before leaving his room to see who was calling at this hour. It couldn't be any later than nine o'clock. Nine o'clock during the summer holidays was sacrilegious, even for him. He had only just made it downstairs before Grampa Granger opened the door. The old man then enveloped the knocker in a tight hug.

"Hiro, my man!" He greeted the stranger with fondness.

The man called Hiro walked into the house and dropped his bags at his feet. He was just like Tyson, Kai thought. The same blue hair, the same facial structure. Hiro was noticeably leaner, though. Without being told, Kai had already made the connection that this was Tyson's elder brother, Hiro Granger.

He smiled at Kai and held out a hand. "You must be Kai. I'm Hiro. It's nice to finally meet you."

Kai shook it. "Likewise."

A mass of blue hair shot past him at a speed Kai didn't realise Tyson knew.

"Hiro!" Kai almost smiled at the brotherly love. "It's been so long."

"It must have been to get you out of your bed before noon." He ruffled Tyson's hair fondly.

"Let's get breakfast on," Grampa suggested. "Then we can catch up."

* * *

Kai felt a feeling of uncomfortableness as the Granger's sat down to eat. It was the feeling that he was intruding, that he shouldn't be there. This was supposed to be the first family meal the three of them had had in quite some time. He shouldn't be imposing in on it. 

"Tyson tells me that you're one heck of a blader, Kai?" Hiro asked, but Kai sensed it was more out of politeness than genuine interest. "And also that you train hard. It must take some work to get this kid into shape." Kai grunted. "You'll need to show me your schedule. Hey, maybe we could even have a match after breakfast?"

He felt all eyes on him. Truth be told, he didn't feel like blading and certainly not with a stranger. Still, just to be courteous he replied, "Why not." He hoped this wouldn't take to long.

They both quickly cleaned up their plates so that they could get this over with as soon as possible. Kai had other plans today.

"Why don't you show me your training schedule first, Kai?" Hiro suggested. "That way you can get ready Tyson before you come down and watch us blade."

Kai felt a bit suspicious. Hiro was too helpful to be completely authentic. And why the interest in how he trains his team? What's it to him? Kai suddenly felt himself beginning to dislike Tyson's brother and considering they'd only met about half an hour ago, that was some feat. Nevertheless, he complied. He didn't have a schedule as such, but he did have a detailed plan of what each member's strong points and weak points were and also solutions on how to solve each flaw. He just dared Hiro to criticise it.

"Don't you have a fixed timetable?" Hiro asked. Kai could feel that he was going to get impatient pretty easily with him.

"I've tried and tested this method. It works."

Hiro nodded slowly. "Look, I'm just going to cut to the chase here. There's a new tournament coming up pretty soon. It's a tag team and I've been chosen to coach it." Kai raised an eyebrow. What did that mean for him? "I think it would be better for Tyson if you weren't on it."

Kai almost sniggered. He had to be joking. Either he was joking or he was insane. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you've heard from your friends but this team is splitting up. Ray called Mr. Dickenson earlier this week to announce he was going to join the White Tigers. Max is joining the Allstarz." Hiro frowned as Kai looked surprised. "They must have told you? At least about the tournament?"

Kai took an intake in breath to calm his voice so that it didn't rise up in anger. "Nothing."

Then he recalled a conversation he'd held with Tala only a few days ago. Tala was thinking on starting up the Demolition boys founded by Biovault, except giving them a new name, a new beginning. Something like the Blitzkrieg Boys. Kai had politely declined. He already had his loyalties somewhere else. Then Tala said something that had completely baffled him. He had said, "Why don't you see where their loyalties are lying." Tala had hung up the phone on hi without waiting for a reply.

"Well," Hiro continued cheerfully as if nothing was wrong, "anyway, I think it'd be more beneficial for Tyson if you weren't on the team. I mean, you'd be free to travel with them and mascot them" – Kai almost spluttered at these words – "but I don't want you taking part in any blading on behalf of the team." He put a hand on Kai's shoulder which he immediately wanted to shrug off. "I'd rather it was your decision than me having to tell you. As coach, I'll have the last word anyway."

"Fine." Kai forced a smile. "I quit."

He'd left the dojo before Hiro had a chance to stop him. Not that he was going to. Tyson ran out and looked at his brother in confusion. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news…" Hrio started with some genuine sympathy.

* * *

Kai could feel his anger boiling up inside of him. Why hadn't they mentioned anything to him? Why did Tala know and he didn't? Mariah must have told him but why hadn't he been told? And Tyson. He was as in the dark as he was. He felt like hitting something hard. His first instincts of Hiro were right. The guy was a prick. It didn't matter that he was obviously thinking of Tyson first. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he needed to find somewhere else to go. If Tyson was going to tour the world in this new competition then Grampa was going to be going with him and that'd leave Kai homeless. Then he realised Hiro was probably relying on Kai finding another team. Or perhaps he already knew he'd had offers… 

Regardless of this, Kai knew what he had to do. He took out a couple of dollars from his pocket and found the nearest payphone. He knew Tala's number by heart anyway.

"Tala." He greeted his friend with all the friendliness of a hungry alligator.

"Kai." The favour was returned. "I can tell that you've found out about Max and Ray. So are you in?"

Kai sighed. There was no other choice. "Yeah, I'm in. I'll take the first flight over there tomorrow. I'll need to stay with you."

"Sure. I'd contact Mr. Dickenson if I were you. He'd organising Garnet's ticket so he'll probably do the same for you so you can travel together."

"Garnet's ticket?"

"Yeah." Tala laughed slightly. "She's going to tour with us as an unofficial cheerleader. She's really excited about it."

"I'm glad some one is…"

"You're thinking about Hilary." Trust Tala to know how he was feeling.

"She'll be touring with Tyson, I'm sure."

"What are you going to do?"

The phone began to bleep. "Look I'm out of money. I'll see you soon."

He hung up and leaned against the door of the phone box. What was he going to do indeed. He didn't have it in him to break up with her. He needed her to much. He loved her too much to let her go. He clenched his fists. This summer was supposed to be about him and her sharing time together, getting to know each other better. Now, courtesy of Hiro, he was discovering that this would be a problem. How could they be together if they were on other sides of the world? Also, he seriously believed that Hiro wasn't exactly going to tell Tyson that he'd asked Kai to leave. Tyson would hate Hiro for it. He'd probably told Tyson that it was _Kai_ who had willingly resigned. 'Damn that man', Kai wanted to scream out loud. He was frustrated to no end.

It was ironic, he thought. As soon as it looks as if things are going to be alright something always happens. He silently wondering if he would ever live a satisfied life or was he just doomed to bad news and sorry situations. Slowly, he trudged back to the dojo with most of the hot air evaporated from his head. He would need to pack all his belongings. He would also need to break the news to Hilary. He could see that he was going to Mr. Popular.

* * *

The dojo was unusually quite when he came back early that afternoon. Hiro was sitting with Grampa and neither of them noticed him at all. Kai went up to his room to pack up with a feeling of resentment. He wasn't gone yet but already Hiro had reclaimed his room by lying his suitcase on the bed. Begrudginly, he neatly folded all his clothes and put them into his bag. There was a lot less here than he thought. The rest of his things like his school books and such he decided to leave. He could get them when he returned to Tokyo when the new semester of school started. 

He left his bag propped up against the door where it would be ready to lift in the morning. His room seemed unusually empty, like the way it had been when he'd first arrived at the Granger's some months ago. It was hauntingly empty. Before leaving to find Hilary, Kai knocked at Tyson's room door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Tyson didn't reply at first. "No," he said eventually.

"I didn't want to quit, Tyson."

"Then why did you?"

Kai could either tell him the truth and put Hiro in the doghouse or he could lie and keep their relationship secure. He chose the latter. "It's time we went our separate ways. It's the only way either of us can progress. If there were any other way, believe me, I'd take it."

Tyson didn't say another word. Kai would have to leave it at that.

He carried on down the stairs, knowing that this would be one of the last times he ever would. He was stopped at the bottom by Hiro.

"That was a pretty noble thing you just did there Kai." He said. Kai didn't reply. Why should he? The bitterness was petty and immature he knew but he couldn't help it. "I'll take care of your flights and everything. I'll get in touch with Mr. Dickenson."

"That's thoughtful of you," he remarked sarcastically and walked away out of the house.

Outside the wind began to pick up. Kai looked at the skies. All he needed to complete this perfect day was rain. There was no sign of that yet, though. He rubbed his arms and wished he'd brought something more substantial to wear other than a t-shirt. This was supposed to be summer, one of the greatest ever. Now he was thrown out of his home – again, the sun had mysteriously vanished from the sky and God knows what's going to happen with Hilary. He shook his head at his utter misfortune. The stars obviously weren't too fond of him today.

He could feel Hiro's eyes burning into his back as he walked away from the dojo for the second time that day. There was nothing more he cared less about. He rounded the corner and was out of sight of the dojo. He suddenly felt the tiniest bit warmer. But when he though of Hilary he turned colder than before. She wasn't going to take this well. Not well at all. In fact, she would be very pissed at him. And that was something he _did_ care about. Cursing his luck for the umpteenth time that day, he walked the well known route to Hilary's house dreading every little step. He would take her to The Spot, he decided. Maybe that would save them, the place that started it all. Surely it couldn't end it too?

* * *

Hilary was impatient. She looked at her phone again to check that, in the past thirty seconds, Kai hadn't called. He hadn't. Her face was a mass of frown lines. Last night, he'd called her telling her to be ready for one o'clock or thereabouts and that's he'd phone her today to tell her when he'd go in for her. It was now almost three o'clock and she was getting more and more restless as time went on. She looked out her window and spied him walking down the street. Angrily, she left her house, slamming and locking the door behind her, to meet him halfway. 

"Where have you been?" She demanded. Her brows were knitted together dangerously. "You were supposed to call two hours ago!"

Kai looked at her and she could see there was something on his mind. Something big. He looked…sad was the only word to describe it. Plain and simple old sad. It didn't suit him at all.

"Things…happened. Let's go for a walk. We need to talk."

Something was definitely wrong. They didn't walk together as they normally do. Instead, Kai kept a few steps ahead no matter how hard Hilary tried to keep up. Once or twice she'd asked him to slow down but either he didn't hear her or just plain ignored her. He didn't take her hand as they normally do either. Something was definitely wrong. It had better be for his attitude, anyway.

"Kai, if you don't stop being all moody and stuff I'm just going to go home." She said after passing another few streets with complete silence on his part. "Not only were you late by hours by now you're acting like I'm not even here. Seriously, though, I get PMT but what's your excuse?"

Kai turned and looked at her stonily but he couldn't hold that look for long. Her face was pouty like a little girl's who'd just had her doll taken off of her. There was no way he could stay mad at her for any length of time without falling head over heels again for her.

"It just wouldn't be appropriate right now…"

Hilary looked at him and sighed. "So where are we going?" He didn't reply at first. He didn't need to too. Hilary looked around her and realised that they were on the secluded path to the Spot. And they were nearly there. "I see. I'm going to guess this is so we can get privacy…"

"Kind of."

They reached the ledge that overlooked the ocean and the beach. There were still some people there though there wasn't anyone sunbathing or swimming. It was too cold. From where they sat, Hilary could make out people playing with their dogs and some were flying kites. She was glad some people were having fun since she certainly wasn't.

"I'm going away." Kai said suddenly. Hilary took a sharp intake of breath. "There's a new tournament coming and I've joined Tala's team for it. I leave tomorrow."

"Why?" She couldn't hide the betrayal in her voice. Why would he quit the Bladebreakers and why would he desert her like this? And why so soon?

"It's time to go our separate ways."

"Is that the team you're talking about or me and you." Her voice was spiteful. Good.

Kai rubbed the back of his head like he was about to undergo the most difficult thing known to humanity. He had all the weariness of an old man.

"Look," he looked her straight in the eye, "I'm leaving the team and I'm going to this tournament. That's final." He took her hand and she had to fight the temptation to snatch it away. "I _don't_ want to lose you too."

"Lose me too? What do you mean?"

Kai visibly flinched. "I…can't really tell you that. I know that you'd tell some one else and that would cause a lot of grief and hassle that the person doesn't particularly need."

"Is it your choice to leave?" She could feel her heart rate quicken. If this was because he was forced to, she may just forgive him this once.

"Yes…and no. Yes because I decided to join another team and enter the tournament and no because I didn't actually intend on quitting my current one until this morning." He laughed. "God, this all happened this morning. Isn't it incredible how things just go so wrong all at once?"

"Absolutely," she said with all the sarcasm she could muster.

"I'll see you during the tournament and everything, won't I? You'll be going with Tyson, won't you?"

Hilary made a grunting noise that Kai took to be a 'yes'. "So you want us to stay together? How can I do that without letting Tyson down. I'm assuming he thinks that this is entirely your decision."

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. He thought for a few seconds than an idea hit him harder than a ten ton bowling ball. The chain his father had given him was still around his neck and he unclasped it and gave it to Hilary. "This is kind of important and I need it back. Therefore I'll need to see you again. Think of it as a deposit."

Hilary fingered the cool metal gently. "Okay, I guess this will do."

Kai kissed her softly and Hilary felt warm again, if only briefly. He then stood up to leave.

"Don't you have anything else to say or are you just going to go?" She didn't bother to turn around. If he was gone, he was gone. Even if it did break her heart inside.

"I love you."

Hilary fought the urge to stand up and fling herself onto him like the heroine of an old black and white movie in a mixture of sorrow and lust. She, however, would not stoop to that level, no matter how much her heart ached for it.

"I'll wait for you Kai." She sighed. "But I won't wait forever."

He didn't say another word to her and left. Hilary felt oddly bitter. He didn't even say goodbye to her. Gently she looked at the necklace again. She was tempted to fling it over the cliff and see how far it would go but she knew inside of her that she just couldn't do that. Despising herself, she clipped the necklace over the back of her short brown bangs and hid it within her t-shirt. No one need know.

* * *

Okay, so the beginning is a little bit on the sucky side of things but I promise it will improve as the story moves on!

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	2. Departures

Chapter two is up!

lovettengbeken: I wasn't able to reply to you personally but thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Departures

"We're finally off!" Garnet almost screamed as the plane left the ground completely and flew nose first into the sky. A few passengers looked at her irritably but were met with a glare from Kai. She laughed excitedly and climbed over Kai's body to see out of the window, regardless wither her elbows digging into his arm was painful or not. She couldn't care less. Flying, to her, was so much fun. "I can't believe we're actually on our way! I'm _so_ excited!"

"I never could have guessed…" Kai mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'm glad." He forced a smile as he tried to hide the pain of having the full weight of his friend rest entirely on one point of his forearm. "Can you sit back in your seat and act your age now?"

Garnet harrumphed and folded her arms as she sat back in her issued seat. "What's up with you today anyway? You've been as miserable as a girl who's broke a nail. Has something happened that you're not telling me about?" She dug a nail playfully into his ribs.

"No," he said, swatting her hand away like a midge.

A knowing smile crossed Garnet's pink lips and she flashed some of her clear, white teeth. "You're lying."

Kai rolled his eyes. Sometimes he found his best friend too aggravating to handle. Like then, for example he wanted to jump out the emergency hatch of the plan just to be short of her. "Hilary hasn't exactly taken this whole thing well. She's pretty mad at me. I've tried to call her last night after I left but she hung up. She hasn't replied to any of my text messages either."

"You've started calling her already? The word stalker comes to mind." Her eyebrows knitted into a frown. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her what I told you. I was quitting the team and going to Russia. And I'm not a stalker." Garnet raised an eyebrow but said nothing, though there was obviously something to be said. Kai suppressed a sigh. "What is it now?"

She shrugged. "It's nothing, really. Just that if you broke it to her the way you told me then you're lucky you're not single at the moment." She smiled again in a falsely sweet manner that was purely purposeful. "That's all."

Kai thought this over. He was very lucky that Hilary had taken it, if not well, then at least civilly. He'd half expected her to refuse point blank and tell him to find himself another girl. He didn't want that, _couldn't_ have that. Making amends wouldn't be easy, he knew, but all going well he would see her tonight, according to Garnet who had been in contact with Tyson. Apparently, the Bladebreakers had booked another flight and were arriving in Russia on the very same night, or so Tyson had told her. To make matters worse, whatever he did would have to be hidden from the ever watchful eye of Tyson Granger who wouldn't be too happy, to say the least, if he thought that Hilary was still more than friends with Kai. That would be bad for both of them. If his predictions were correct, then Tyson hated him right now and would only be angry if Kai tried to approach Hilary. She'd already told Tyson that they had split up for the time being, as Garnet had said, and Tyson wasn't happy about _that_ either. What Kai didn't understand was why Hilary hadn't said that they were going to get back together as soon as possible. Why had she said they had split up completely?

Her last words echoed in his head: '_I'll wait for you…but I won't wait forever._' He wasn't planning on making her wait forever. He could hardly wait the duration of this flight.

For a moment Kai and Garnet were both silent and she opened up a bottle of water and took a long gulp out of it. She then reached into her shoulder bag and took out a magazine to read. Kai glanced at the front cover which she was currently scanning. It looked about as interesting as a toilet seat. Articles about dieting, celebrity interviews and pages filled with other people's problems that frankly he couldn't understand why anyone would want to read. Garnet seemed interested enough though. She flicked straight to the horoscope section. It may just keep her quite for long enough so he could get some sleep.

He was wrong.

"'You will find the path ahead of you challenging as you make decisions that you may not be proud of. Trust your instincts and you'll get there.'" She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Kai, you gotta trust your instincts. Oh, and your colour this month is pink, but I'd maybe not wear that unless you're completely confident in your masculinity." She glanced at his overall appearance. "I wouldn't be, if I were you. Your lucky number is five."

"Thanks, Garnet. I'll make sure to keep that in mind." He smiled falsely at her, his voice was thick with sticky, treacly sarcasm. "And pink never was my colour anyway." He imitated the smile she'd given him only a few minutes earlier.

She made a point of sighing loudly. "How long is this flight?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. About ten hours. Why?"

"Because you're driving me to the brink of murder. Seriously. If you don't stop being in such a foul mood, I'm really going to take this nail file and drive it through your heart, if I can find it, it's that small." She produced a small metal nail file from her bag that was cleverly concealed in the very middle of her make-up bag and made a stabbing motion at his chest.

"The feelings mutual. Only my threat isn't empty. I'll do it when you're least expecting it, tie you up, shove you in a car boot and bury you in the middle of a forest with all your little forest friends." He smirked and grabbed the file from her hands, pretending to slit her throat. "Then dispose of the evidence."

"You're too young to drive and you don't have a car. But nice plan anyway. That might actually work."

"Thanks." He gave her back her file. "Put this thing away before the flight attendant sees it and maroons us off in Mexico or something."

"Mexico?" She asked.

"Just the first country that came into my head."

Garnet nodded and turned back to her magazine. "I'd have picked Sweden."

Rolling his eyes, Kai said, "You would."

* * *

Hilary carefully placed a hairband over her hair so that it was completely out of her face. She pushed it forward a little bit so that a small quiff rose at the front. Then she smiled at her reflection. If Kai was here he'd be falling over his feet to get to her. She couldn't help but snicker. Today, it had been decided that the Bladebreaker's would leave for Russia where all teams would play their first match before moving on to the next location. That meant that probably at some point today, she would meet Kai and at some point today, Kai would be green with envy at the attention the other tournament competitors will be giving her. 

She'd dressed specifically according to the advice Garnet Granger had given her to make boys fall at her feet. The teenage beauty had told her 'a bust's a must but make it non-fussed; your bums the one to make the boys dumb. For legs – your pegs – you should wear revealing kegs and make haste for your waist caters only to taste.' From this, she'd deducted that she should wear a regular top that made her breasts seem normal sized, though they were on the small side of the scale, tight fitting jeans to make her legs seem thinner and her derriere more shapely and for her waist she decided that if it was too small for Kai's taste then that was just too bad.

Funnily, Garnet had been the first person she told about her and Kai. Hilary thought she would understand and maybe help her out and she'd been right. For most of the night the girls had plotted a perfectly concocted plan for revenge, if it could be called that. Hilary didn't want to seem sour but she didn't want to seem like she was totally okay with him because she wasn't. She would _not _playthe fair maiden who'd wait for her lover to come home from his many exploits. She would not wait. She would _not._ As Garnet had said, 'girls will be girls and boys will be toys so you gotta get your fun by having bitchy ploys.'

Where the heck does she get these phrases?

Garnet had said that the best way to ensure Kai would regret putting their relationship on a hiatus was to make him think that Hilary's attentions were going to waver else where if he didn't make a move to repair it. Translation: dress like you know you're pretty and flirt like you think you're prettier. Apparently, that drives guys wild. It had always worked with Garnet –so she said- so maybe it would work for her?

It had better.

When she was finished she barely recognised herself. She was like a whole new person. She was acting like a whole knew person, a person she wasn't. She rolled her eyes and made a face at herself in the mirror. Why did she let Garnet talk her into this? What was that girl going to get out of this anyway?

"Are you almost ready, hunny?" Hilary's father called from downstairs.

The thing that had cheered her up most of all last night, bar the conversation with Garnet, had been the surprise her parents had given her. The tournament that Kai had mentioned had apparently been planned for some time now and Mr. Dickinson had contacted Hilary's parents some time before hand to ask them if they'd allow Hilary to go along with the team: free of charge. And she'd had no idea until they told her last night.

What a surprise!

She'd been up since the crack of dawn to pack her suitcase and her mother had bought her new clothes, make up, toiletries and given her money this morning that had obviously been bought for her especially for this occasion. She hadn't been able to tank them enough. She was so excited. All the new places she would see, people she would meet, cuisines she would taste and cultures she would experience would make this the trip of a lifetime.

"I'm ready, dad." She called back and grabbed her suitcase before hauling it downstairs so it could be put in the car. She took one last glance at her house and then joined her case on its journey to Russia.

* * *

Kai walked out of the airport doors and tried as best as he could to hide his face from the many flashing cameras. He could see that the press had been able to find out his arrival time. That was just fantastic. Garnet was doing the same but maker a bigger show out it. He had had to wait on her for an extra fifteen minutes after the flight while she fixed her make up before going publicly out of the building and into the waiting car. He imagined this was probably the main reason she came to this tournament as part of the Blitzkrieg Boys: to get as much media interest as possible. Some people would do anything to get their fifteen minutes of fame. Garnet, for example, would sell her own grandmother. 

Irritated by how slow she was walking, Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her forward towards the waiting all black car. Even the windows had been blackened. The minders behind them handled their bags as the two teens – or one teen and one teen who was being dragged along – pushed their way through the mob and into the open door of the backseat.

"Fun, huh?" Garnet laughed as Kai flopped against the seat.

Kai ignored her completely.

"Aww, come on. I'm only trying to have some fun before I'm stuck watching you guys beyblade for the rest of the summer."

Kai looked at her. "You didn't have to come."

"Yeah, if I didn't want to spend summer by myself." She put an arm around Kai's shoulder. "But if it means I get to spend time with my boys and girl then its worth all the boredom your little sport can muster."

"And the fact that you'll probably be on television doesn't entice you even a little?"

She shrugged. "You gotta take the rough with the smooth."

The car pulled up not long later outside of an expensive looking hotel in the very heart of Moscow. Mr. Dickenson spared no expenses when it came to the BBA competitors. Kai and Garnet climbed out of the car and walked through the doors into the reception area in the entrance foyer. Garnet's kitten heeled shoes made a _click_ on the marble floor that ricocheted like a bullet around them and let anyone in the room know that new residents had just arrived.

The Blitzkreig Boys new formed team – Tala, Bryan and Ian – were already waiting for their arrival.

"Tala!" Garnet hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Hey, there." He wrapped his arms around her and slightly lifted her feet of the floor. "I've missed you." They let go of each other and Tala took her hand. "I've missed you too, Kai."

Kai laughed. "Where's my hug then? But yeah, it's good to see you all."

"I'll introduce you to everyone, Garnet." Tala said. "This is Bryan and Ian. Bryan and Ian, this is Garnet."

"It's a pleasure." Ian said and smiled slightly.

"The pleasures all mine." Garnet titled her head to the side as if she was trying to remember something. "Didn't we meet last time? I mean at the last tournament?"

The four Russian boys looked at each other.

Ian folded his arms. "Kind of…"

"…but kind of not." Bryan finished. "Then again some one as pretty as you's gotta stick in a guy's mind."

Garnet let out a high pitched giggle that she used every time some one offered her a compliment like the one Bryan did. "I can tell this summer's gonna be _awesome_."

They walked to their rooms so Kai and Garnet could leave their suitcases before going to meet with the other teams. He walked a little behind the other four, staring enviously at Garnet's and Tala's hands entwining with one another. That was what he'd wanted with Hilary but it seemed that dream was going to be pretty difficult to make real. It made him feel guilty that he was almost glaring at the way his two best friends were happy with each other but he couldn't help it.

Tala looked round unexpectedly and he was only just able to banish the jealousy from his eyes in time. "You're sharing with me. Bryan and Ian will be sharing and Garnet, being the only girl – even if she is more masculine than most men – will have her own room. Why don't you two get ready and we'll meet you downstairs?" Tala and Garnet exchanged glances with each other so briefly Kai almost missed that there was some hidden message there.

Once they were gone, Garnet took her key and opened the door to her room which joined on to Kai's through the sitting area. It was like it was the same room, only they could lock on another out.

"I'll be two minutes, I swear." She called from behind the door.

Ten minutes later, she emerged in an entirely new outfit which consisted of her trade mark short denim skirt and a green sweater top. She wore thick diamond patterned tights and high stiletto heeled, leather boots.

Kai had changed too and was now wearing a different pair of jeans and a different t-shirt. Garnet could also smell that he'd put on a subtle amount of cologne.

"Ready?" She asked. They left the room together and locked the door. "I have a big favour to ask you." She said as the elevator door closed. "You see, me and Tala might want to spend the night together occasionally and we were wondering if you would swap rooms with me when we choose to do it."

There was something in her voice that told him it was more than room swapping they had in mind. For some reason, he wanted desperately to say no. If he and Hilary couldn't get a chance like that, why should Tala and Garnet? His pettiness was only momentary.

He forced a smile. "I suppose that'd be fine. Just don't get pregnant or anything, okay?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Like that's gonna happen." She grabbed his hand as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor. "Let's go meet everyone!"

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty xx


	3. Unforgivable

Thanks to starfata and lovettengbeken who I coudln't reply to personally! I hope I got eveyone else. If not, feel free to slap me! This chapter might seem a bit...weird becuase things are happening sooner than you all probably expected but I hope you like it regardless. And trust me, it works out better this way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Unforgivable 

She tugged at her top with unwitting self consciousness in a way that was entrancing to anyone watching her and smoothed her short skirt so that it sat neatly on her thin waist. The room where Hilary was standing was filled with teenagers of around her age and most were getting acquainted with each other. She'd already been getting attention from numerous people, most of which being boys. She'd taken another piece of Garnet granger advice: 'talk like you're pretty but act like you're prettier'. So far, it had paid off. A few of their eyes she saw continually linger, much to amusement of Tyson. He's found great entertainment in counting the number of times someone of his gender had spoken to Hilary while he waited for the White Tigers and Allstarz to arrive. Hilary couldn't help but roll her eyes at his immaturity. But at least he was having fun. Inside of her was a pit of nerves where writhing snakes caused her stomach to jump every time some one new came in. Yes, she knew that she was being needy but as long as she kept it in her mind, what was wrong with that?

Some one banged into her elbow and she saw that, instead of playing his little game, Tyson was now arguing with his new team mate, Daichi Sumeragi. The boy – younger than them by a few years – had fiery red hair that matched his even fierier personality and had been found as a replacement not even a day after Kai had left. It had made her wonder if the BBA had predicted such a move on behalf of him. Or was there more to the story than she initially thought or gave him credit for…

Her eyes lit up as she saw Max, Ray and Mariah enter the room with their entourage of team mates. She smiled at them and waved them over. She gave each of them a bear hug.

"You look so pretty!" Mariah said, taking Hilary aside so their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "I heard about you and Kai, I'm so sorry about that. But, at least you hit the ground running, right?" She asked her with a wink. Hilary laughed nervously. If only she knew. "I thought the two of you were so good together. Kai's kinda been acting…weird. Like, non-Kai. I mean leaving Tyson's like that? What's that about anyway? I heard it all from Garnet so I've probably not got the full story. I guess I wanted to hear it from you."

"It's simple really." Hilary feigned a smile that said she wasn't bothered at all. "Kai left Tyson's, quit the Bladebreakers and joined the Blitzkreig Boys. He then put our relationship on hold for the time being, but I think it's more like we've split up to be honest."

Mariah wasn't convinced. "That's so not like him. There has to be more to the story than that. It's just…not him. If you think about it though, it makes sense that he's sort of put the two of you on hold for the time being. I mean, Tyson must be really angry at him for leaving him like that. I don't suppose he'd be too happy if Kai was then fooling around with you, on either of your parts." She shrugged. "But what do I know? I wasn't there."

Hilary felt her hand dart instantly to her necklace which, secretly, she hadn't taken off since Kai had given her it. Some how she'd even managed to keep it hidden from Kenny which was some feat considering the boy normally noticed everything, even if he never said so. The feeling of wearing the chain close to her heart made her feel that Kai was right beside all the time. Maybe he was. Maybe he was thinking about her right now. Maybe he was regretting everything. Or maybe he wasn't.

"I'll make sure to shout at Kai next time I see him on behalf of you," Mariah continued. She smiled and turned away from her to head back to Ray. "By the way, when he sees you tonight, his jaw's gonna hit the floor," she added with a wink.

Despite the situation, Hilary found herself giggling quietly to herself. She had a pretty good idea how Kai was going to react and not just to what she was wearing. His male ego probably wouldn't be able to deal with all the attention she would be getting form other male egos. That made her ego expand.

The conversation they were having was a typical one from when they'd all been together before summer; when they'd all been a team again. Kai, however, was not there to make it complete. Kai probably wouldn't be included when he arrived either. She knew Tyson's anger and feeling of betrayal, despite his carefree attitude, was very strong. She only knew that because she was probably his closest friend along with Kenny. The relationship she was having with now with him was one she'd always wanted ever since she'd seen Mariah, Tala, Garnet and Kai altogether for the first time, even if she hadn't realised it then. She'd always wanted a boy-friend who she could take to about everything, like Garnet and Mariah had: a friend who could protect her if anything went wrong and, even if he pretends not to care, deep down really does.

Said friend's voice dropped from comfortably warm to bitterly cold. "There's _Kai_."

Her ruby eyes instantly fixated onto the crimson ones belonging to Kai as the team approached. For a second both of them held the gaze and then Hilary turned away. She felt him still staring into her back which gave her brief satisfaction. Excusing herself, she left her friends and walked calmly over to the Blitzkrieg Boys. All the while Kai was watching her with intriguement, obviously assuming he was the reason for her departure from her friends. Unfortunately for him, he was not where her destination was scheduled. She pushed past him and gave Garnet a massive and exaggerated hug.

"Great going," Garnet whispered in her ear with praise. "Keep this up and he'll be eating from your palm." In a more audible voice, she said, "Oh my God! That guy over there is totally checking you out!"

Kai's eyes immediately found the ogling culprit and glared at him so fiercely he turned a bright shade of red and turned away. Hilary bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She could see the green emitted from his eyes as she waved at the boy when he risked another glance over at her.

"What are you doing?" He demanded sharply. His hand grabbed her wrist tightly when she didn't answer at first. Reluctantly, Hilary brought her eyes to meet Kai's. They were burning. "Are you insane? He's going to think you're interested."

"Aren't I?" Hilary asked innocently and unwrapped his fingers from their vice-like grip. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go get acquainted. Tala, Garnet, it was nice to see you two again." She smiled at the two new faces and tilted her head to the side. "I don't think we've met but I'm Hilary, Kai's ex-girlfriend." Before Kai could have a chance to say anything to her, she walked off towards her new male admirer.

"What was that about?" Tala asked no-one in particular. He glanced over at Kai whose expression was unreadable. It was as if he'd taken a mask and placed it over his face. Tala tried not to think about how creepy it looked. "Why don't we go say hey to Tyson?"

Kai looked over and saw the looks of something short of hatred emitting from Tyson. Ray, Max and Kenny didn't seem too pleased to see him either. That irritated him to no end. He'd done no wrong to them. "I don't think I'm welcome there somehow."

Garnet took his hand and lead him over. "Don't be silly. You've not done anything to Max or Ray. Why would they be angry at you?" She smiled as she approached them all. "Hey guys!" A mumble of greetings were heard so close together it was impossible to define who said what. The only person who said anything noticeable was Mariah. "Aren't you glad to see us."

Tyson looked at his cousin stonily. "It's not _you_ we're not glad to see."

An awkward silence washed over everyone. Kai felt it the most but he didn't care as much as he should have. He knew this would be the price he had to pay and he knew that he would have to pay it sooner or later. He also knew that Tyson would not hold this grudge for too long. Besides, it seemed as if they'd found a replacement easily enough.

"I get the message." He said coldly and left them.

Garnet's mouth open and closed like a fish's as she tried to think of something that would cause get him to come back. Mariah shot her a desperate look for help and followed Kai.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Bryan said and dragged Ian off.

Once again Garnet tried to find her voice but couldn't.

"You guys are really shit, do you know that?" Tala spat at them. "Seriously. Tyson," his gaze turned to the bluenette and Tyson could see that he was furious, "you have problems with him and you have every right. But you should have the same problems with Max and Ray so why don't you or is Kai just special?" Tyson made to say something back but he caught Garnet shaking her head furiously to tell him not too. The situation would just erupt then. "You two," Max slunk a fraction under the weight of his ice blue eyes. They were certainly filled with ice now. Ray met them calmly but with remorse. "What's your story? Tyson's angry with Kai so you join the fan club? Come on, that's something ten year old girls do." He shook his head angrily and curled his fists. "I…just don't get it. Quite frankly, I'm disgusted with you all. The only person shouldn't feel bad is Kenny. He's the only one with his head screwed on the right way."

"Tala…" Garnet put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel it shaking with his outrage. She didn't blame him. She was close to it too. "Why don't you go find the others? Tell them I'll come looking for them soon, okay?"

Tala didn't waste another second of his time and stalked off with his shoulders hunched. A few people moved out of his way as he barged past them and wondered what had just happened to him.

"There's no point in me repeating what Tala said," Garnet said, "I'd only be wasting my time and yours. But I will repeat that what you guys just did was shit. Especially Ray and Max. What's he done to you? Whatever, I won't get involved anymore than I already am. What I think you should do to resolve this situation is apologise the first chance you get and admit that you were wrong. Maybe not you, Tyson, because, believe it or not, I don't blame you. You are being petty, but I don't blame you."

"Did anyone ask your opinion?" For the first time Garnet noticed the newest member of the group. She'd heard about him from Hilary and recalled his name was Daichi. From a first impression, he certainly failed to impress.

"Did anyone ever tell you you looked like a monkey?" She countered.

"Did anyone ever tell _you_ you look like a whore?"

Garnet's face turned dark. "Aren't you a little young to know that word? What are you, five? Six? Go back to the playpen! Who _are_ you anyway?"

"Daichi, the new world champ!"

"More like world chimp, ape boy!"

Ray stood in between the two of them and stretched his arms out to separate them further. He could swear electricity was shooting from both their eyes in bolts. "Come on you two. Now's not the time." Garnet reluctantly took a step back and folded her arms. "Max, you and I have some butt kissing to do so I suggest we get started right now." He nodded to everyone. "Catch you later."

Garnet smiled smugly. "See what you can do with a little convincing? So I'm going to follow them. I'll talk to you tomorrow at some point. Please try not to stay angry at Kai forever Tyson."

"I won't," Tyson promised her, smiling again. When her back was turned he added, "but I will for as long as I can."

* * *

Kai had escaped from the smothering clutches of his team mates. It had taken a lot of excuses but he had finally succeeded. He stood in an empty corridor just down the hall from the room where all the teams had gathered in the sports arena. He just needed some time to gather his thoughts, some time to himself. Tonight hadn't gone entirely well for him, to understate his mood. In all honesty, if he walked through a pig farm and named the first thing his nose encountered, that would describe tonight's events. He leaned his back against the wall and enjoyed the quiet. Unfortunately, all he could see in his mind were the faces of all the people who wouldn't care less if a truck hit him on the way out. It worried him that they were all people who were supposed to be friends. Still, it was the price he paid and the cheque had obviously been cashed.

The sound of Hilary's voice twinkled through the air. He now had two choices. He could run and hide like a coward or face her wrath like a man. When he heard that she was accompanied by a male companion, he chose the former. However, the edge in her voice caused him to stop.

"What are you doing?" Hilary said, her voice rising.

Kai couldn't tell what was happening for it was around the corner but he could feel that he wasn't giving her candy.

"Don't worry, there's no one around." The male said.

"Seriously stop it! I'm kind of seeing some one."

Kai heard the sound of a hand slapping across skin and decided now was the time to intervene. He rounded the corner and pulled the boy off of Hilary. He recognised him as the boy from before.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, still having a clamped grip on the boy's collar.

"N-no." He answered. "I'm just leaving."

Kai watched him go with intense satisfaction. He then turned to Hilary who looked flushed and flustered. Her chest was rising and falling as she tried to calm herself down now that the danger was over. She raised her eyes to Kai but couldn't meet them for long. She slumped down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Dress like a hooker and people are going to want your goods." She looked at Kai with mild humour, too relieved to be annoyed at his insult. He sat down beside her. "I overheard that you're seeing some one. Seeing how you're proclaiming I'm your ex, I'm going to guess it's some other guy."

"You know its not."

Kai nodded. Though it annoyed him, he could feel jealousy embody him the way that beauty embodied Hilary. The feeling was strange to him for it was always he that had the girls chasing after him. He was never the chaser. "Can you please tell me what's wrong with you then? Why are you being so cold? And why the hell are you purposely flirting with every male that you see?"

Thinking over her answer, Hilary laughed. Kai looked up startled. Her plan had worked; he looked as if he would kill the next boy who dared talk to her but it sounded ridiculous to even her ears. The deviousness had been alien to her before yesterday. "You're going to think I'm a stupid little girl but I was trying to make you jealous. I'll be honest. I'm really hurt by the way that you just left. Do you know you didn't even say goodbye? But still you expect me to wait around until you're ready to have me again. It got me really mad. _Really_ mad. I just wanted you to feel as bad as I do, Kai. I wanted _you_ to feel second best."

"Hilary…" He replied with a slight scolding voice. He took her hand in his. "You'll _never_ be second best to me." Her head leaned against his shoulder and he felt warm again. This was what he wanted his entire summer to consist of. Him and her. "For what it's worth, your little plan worked." He was silent then smirked. "Would I be right in saying you had some help from a certain female Granger?"

"Nothing gets by you."

Suddenly, he kissed her.

God, how she needed him to. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Securing her, keeping her safe. She kissed back, letting their tongues clash in the quite of the hall. It felt like the first time all over again. And also a little thrilling. If they were to be caught there would be some scandal. Maybe not from his team but certainly from hers and anyone affiliated. That made it all the more exciting.

He broke off. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. It felt warm. Any feelings of anger or treachery were not gone with the Russian wind. She knew that he loved her, she knew that now. She loved him too and that she had always known. Despite their ages being so young, approaching adulthood but still to overcome that final hurdle, she knew that this was not a puppy love.

In the back of her mind was also this feeling of betrayal on her part. If Tyson was to find out, how would he react? Would he openly explode or implode from the inside? This bad thought she tried to push to the back of her mind but it was still there, lingering like a bad smell.

"I'm sorry, Hil," Kai's voice stole her from the depths of her thoughts. She could feel herself resurfacing again. "I managed to screw up again."

She smiled. "Don't be."

The echo of not too distant voices told them they wouldn't be alone for very much longer. Their rendezvous would have to be concluded quickly unless they wanted it to go round the whole beyblade syndicate.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go see my parents," Kai asked in a hushed voice as he stood up and pulled Hilary up with him. His eyes shifted between Hilary and the corner constantly as he tired to get away before they were found together. "Do you want to come with me to meet them?"

Hilary bit her lip. "I would, really I would. But…I'd don't know what I'd say to Tyson. He'd be furious if he found out and I wouldn't want that."

"I'll think of something." He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "He'll never know."

Hilary watched as he left in the opposite direction of the oncoming visitors and wondered if the last ten minutes had actually happened or was she just having some silly dream? Her fingers touched the spot on her cheek where Kai's lips had kissed. Then she smiled.

"Hilary?" A puzzled Ray asked as he and Max turned to corner. Kai was already long gone. "I thought I heard some one else with you…" Hilary shook her head. "Well have you seen Kai?"

Hilary's heart began to beat faster. _Have I seen Kai? Yes, Ray. In fact, the two of us were just making out. Can you keep a secret? _"No I haven't. Maybe he's with Tala?"

Max and Ray rolled their eyes at each other. "We've just been asked him and he said he came out here."

Hilary shook her head and tried her best to look confused. "I certainly haven't seen him and I've been standing here for the last ten minutes. If I see him, I'll let you know you were looking for him. What's it about anyway?"

Max looked down at his feet. "We were kinda a little bit assholey to him when he came over."

"We were dicks," Ray summed up. "And we want to apologise before Garnet cuts off our balls and feeds them to zoo animals."

"Oh." Hilary shrugged. "Well like I said he's not been here. But good luck in finding him. I'm sure he's not far."

"I'm sure." Ray sighed in aggravation. "We've only been looking for him for half an hour. See you Hil."

"Bye," She waved after them and as soon as their backs were turned smiled again. Her heart was beating faster and faster. The deviousness of lying to her friends was a feeling that made her feel exhilarated. Sure, there was an element of guilt too but not as much as she initially though there'd be. Besides, it wasn't really as if she was doing anything wrong. Kai was her boyfriend. It was as simple as that. She'd maybe told one or two people that they were no longer an item but things change. Her hand clutched the phoenix pendant again. It felt warm.

* * *

Okay, so maybe it was a bit too soon for forgiveness but I really couldn't help it! But this way it also makes the story a little more interseting. Sort of. Maybe?

Please review

jellybean-kitty


	4. Shopping In Moscow

I warn you in advance that this chapter will be quite boring for most of you. It's more a filler until the next one that gives you some points of view that you've maybe not heard yet. So, I apologise in advance:P

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Shopping In Moscow 

Tyson watched Hilary closely as she switched between her hotel room and his own like a she was floating in a dream. He recalled that at some point the previous night she had disappeared with one of her newest fan club members. Had something happened to them that he didn't know about? Just as quickly as the thought appeared it had vanished into the air. Of course Hilary hadn't hooked up with anyone. She was probably still moping over Kai.

A small smile twinged on his lips. He had seen the look of envy on Kai's face as Hilary received attention from so many boys that hadn't been him. He'd seen the surprise as Hilary had snubbed him. He had seen it all and it had made him feel great. Kai, in his perfect world, probably thought that the sun shone out of his own rear end but he now he knows that's not the case, so not. Now Kai knows that he can in fact do wrong and people can in fact hate him for it. Well, perhaps hate was too strong a word but dislike intensely.

But did he actually even dislike him…?

That was something he had seriously been considering. This could all be some adolesant misunderstanding he was having with Kai that was getting entirely blown out of proportion. What exactly was it that he was angry about? It couldn't possibly be the fact that he quit the team since Max and Ray had done the same thing to him and he's was practically on the same terms with them as he had been before the summer vacation. So what was so special about Kai? Hilary had asked him about it last night out of mere curiosity and it flustered him to think that he couldn't think of a simple answer for a simple question. At least, not an answer that would make him sound less bitter than what he was. The sourness may have arisen because Tyson had gave him a home to live in and fed him for the last few months, or at least he'd convinced his grandpa too. Then out of the blue Kai had just left. Packed up and left. No apologies, not thank you for the generosity, no definite replacement. Why had he done that? Why was Kai like that? Why was Kai Kai?

Tyson knew he could think about it and never reach a definite conclusion. Hadn't Kai said that he didn't want to leave? Then why did he? It wasn't like Kai to do something he didn't want to do. That wasn't his nature. So what did he mean by it? If he didn't want to leave then he wouldn't have though it time they separate. Kai's timing was always perfect. Except this time, it seemed.

Aggravated, Tyson grabbed his hair and pulled on it hard. Kai was all he could think about and he couldn't get him out of his head. What was wrong with him? This was a tournament! His head should be in the game, not obsessing over why his team mates have changed.

"Pull a little harder and you might just find yourself bald, Tyson," remarked Hilary as she watched the boy with mild fascination. Finally deeming herself ready, she had congregated in Tyson's hotel room with said boy, Kenny and Daichi.

Tyson pulled a face at her. "Where did you go last night? I thought you might have been necking with that stalker guy but then I realised this was you and as far as I'm aware no contestants in this tournament are blind."

"Necking?" Hilary repeated distastefully. "What, are you a hillbilly? But, for your information, I was with a guy. Not the one you saw me with, though, it was another one."

"Who?" The three boys asked simultaneously.

Hilary tapped the side of her nose and smiled mysteriously. "That's my little secret. I'll meet you guys down in the arena. I want to do some sightseeing."

She left the boys open mouthed and staring at her back, not quite sure wither to believe her or not. In truth, she had no intention of sightseeing but she knew if she hung around Tyson or even Daichi would harass the life out of her until she either told them who it was or say she was lying; neither of which she wanted to do unless possessed by evil spirits who wanted to wreck her life. Perhaps those two would class as evil spirits.

If she was being honest, part of her wanted to get away from their interrogation but the other part was half hoping that she'd bump into Kai. The previous night had been all she could think about and it'd made getting to sleep murder. She could still feel her heart beating faster as she and Kai kissed while the feelings of excitement that she shouldn't be doing that ran through her. It was like a drug, and like a drug she wanted to go back for me. Was she addicted to Kai? Or was it more she was addicted to the scandal should they be caught?

Outside of her hotel the summer sun of Russian beamed down onto her face. Despite it being quite a moderate temperature, she could still feel a hint of the winter that was to come in the Russian air. She was grateful for the thin pullover she had on since it stopped the flesh on her arms prickling whenever the sun's rays were barricaded by thoughtless clouds. It got chilly then for the short time the shadows were there and it made her long for their tour to fully kick off so she could be in the warmer places that were holding the tournament, like Spain or America. Unfortunately, she was stuck in Russia at least until the next day. Well, that as partly unfortunate. Being in Russia also meant her chances of being with Kai were increased. When she left it could mean weeks without seeing him at worst.

There it was again. The helplessness. It tore her apart. Why did she keep thinking about him? Why did she keep thinking that her life would end when he wasn't in it twenty-four seven? She was no a helpless little girl, not any more. She hadn't been for some time. She could survive the entire summer without Kai. Maybe she didn't want too, but she _could_. _If_ she had too. It might even work out better in the long run if they spent the entire summer apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder after all and considering what a day's absence had done to her, it was pretty scary what a whole vacation would do. Kai seemed to have been the same, though guilt paid a very big part in it, she imagined. Or was it guilt? It could have been anything. Jealousy, lust, desire but he didn't seem to feel guilty.

The air stung her nostrils as she took a deep breathe in to clear her mind. Now was really not the time to be contemplating Kai's habits and nature. She could do that tonight when Garnet came and gave her an alibi for which she could escape Tyson's ever watchful and scrutinising eye. Now was the time to give Tyson her up most support for the first round matches that were beginning today. Privately, she was also rooting for Kai and Tala and the Blitzkreig Boys. And Max and the All Starz. And Ray and Mariah and the White Tigers. Ideally, none of her friends would have to lose. Realistically she figured that one way or another, they all would. They were either going to lose their matches of their friendships. The latter pained her the most. She didn't think she'd be able to stand to see her friends all bickering amongst one another about who was better than who and then the almighty fallout when the rivalry reached its peak. It was the same rivalry that had caused the team to split up in the first place. This period now was just the eye of the storm and after today the winds would be picking up. Would it be up to her to hold her friends together? She knew getting Tyson back onto speaking terms with Kai would be her responsibility. Ray and Max she could see going down that path too. At least she could take comfort knowing that she wouldn't be alone. Garnet would be there to help her along the way and with that girl's authority things would surely work out.

The sound of a car horn pamping brought her out of the confinement of her thoughts and she realised she'd been walking in the general direction – if she had the correct bearings – of the arena. That was handy. Regardless of what had caused her feet to travel in the right direction, she continued on. She knew if she was late Tyson may just kill her, resuscitate her and then kill her again. It wasn't even like she as competing but still her presence beside him was important to him. Or maybe he just wanted to keep a tab on her whereabouts. That was entirely possible. His protective persona which had so recently been adopted was pretty obsessive though he tried his best to hide it. The thought of it made her smile. It reinforced the idea that she now had a closeness to him that she'd always wanted with a boy; the same one that'd been sparked by the closeness of Mariah, Tala, Garnet and Kai. Tyson was almost like a brother to her now.

* * *

The atmosphere was incredible. For Hilary, this was an entirely new experience. She'd seen her friends blading but she'd never been at a tournament with them before. She supposed there hadn't been a tournament for them to take her too and, before now, she'd probably have dreaded the whole event with a devout passion that was like religion to her. Even now she didn't like the sport. Sport to her was athletes wearing tight clothes and running around, not ordering your spinning top to try and collide with your opponents until it either stopped or flew out of the dish. She just would never understand. Apparently, and according to Tyson, beyblading tested your mental and physical tolerance in a way no other sport did. Musing this to herself, she concluded that she'd never understand, just like a fad. 

A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned round to see Tyson beaming and holding a sheet of paper in front of her face. She took it from his hands and read it to herself. The teams had all been seeded based on ability and history of competition of the members. The Blitzkreig Boys, Bladebrakers, White Tigers and All Starz had been seeded one, two, three and four respectively which left the lesser known teams from seed five down to seed forty. Today, the competition number would halve as the first round was an automatic knock out round which would leave most of the unknown teams back in Russia as the other more skilled ones graduated into the next round and were given their assigned destination to carry out the next round which would be played for points rather than automatic knock outs as the competitors were more advanced than those already put out. It would also give the top seeds a second chance incase they had a bad day or were inevitably placed against each other at an early stage. Hilary assumed that the BBA weren't fools and knew that if one of the power four seeds were put out of the competition there would be fewer people interested in watching the rest of the remainder of the matches: mainly fan girls and boys.

Tyson grinned and snatched the paper from her hands. "This is gonna be a piece of cake, Hils. We have this competition in the bag!"

"Pride comes before a fall, Tyson," Hilary reminded him, wagging her finger sternly. "There's a lot of teams who are just as good as you, if not better." She scanned down the list. "You're not even the top seed and I'm pretty sure Max, Ray and Kai are all going to give you some stiff competition. Neither of them will lose this without a fight."

"Pfft."

Hilary shrugged. "If you can't get that through your thick skull don't blame me. When are all the matches starting?"

"Soon," Tyson replied almost sulking. "What do you care, anyway? You're not even interested in your team winning." He folded his arms in a little boyish huff.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I'm not on anyone's team. I'm here to support all my friends."

Tyson's eyes darted away from her face and looked behind her. Hilary was about to turn around when he grabbed her arm and began to pull her away. "Don't look now but here comes trouble. If we run fast maybe we get away to somewhere safe – like the moon."

"Oh no you don't!" Cried Garnet as she approached the two of them. She slid a hand around Hilary's arm and linked them together. "She's coming with me. There's now way the two of us are getting forced to watch an entire day of beyblading. Watching you guys I can handle – barely. But watching total strangers battling it out with each other?" She flicked her straight black hair over her shoulder. "I have better things to do. Like shopping. And I _can't_ do that alone." She winked at Hilary subtly. "And I'm afraid that it takes me the entire day to shop and then we'll have to have some dinner for a girly chat so say your farewells Tyson cause she isn't coming back until _way_ later on tonight."

Tyson looked as if he was going to protest but decided against it. He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like 'whatever' and walked away with his shoulders hunched and his hands thrust into his pockets. Hilary looked at Garnet slyly and she smiled pleasantly looking like the cat who'd just got the cream.

"Do you actually want to go shopping with me or is that just an excuse?"

Garnet seemed taken aback. "Of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you. That was my plan today anyway, before Kai even asked me to bail you out on Tyson tonight." She slid her hand out from the loop she'd created from Hilary's and looked genuinely hurt. "You know, you don't really know me very well. I _don't_ do anything I don't want to do, even to help out other people. That's my nature. Some call me a brat. Others do too. But that's just the way that I am and if you can't deal with that then-"

"Okay, okay!" Hilary tried to calm her down as her voice rose to a shrill screech which caused several annoyed glances to be thrown their way. "Point taken. We'll go shop and have fun."

Slipping her arm back into Hilary's, Garnet smiled again with a twinkle in her eye. "Good. I have money to spend and time to spend it! Let's get going!"

* * *

When Garnet Granger said to her girlfriends that they're going shopping, Hilary deduced that what she actually mean was that _she_ was shopping and her friend was merely there to offer advice – which wouldn't be taken – and to help carry the bags. God forbid _they_ wanted to go into a certain shop. Apparently, that was just unheard of. Hilary had tried to suggest going into shops she wanted to go into but Garnet had gave her a look that plainly said 'why' and carried on as if nothing was said, wiggling her hips all the way like a girl possessed. In fact, the entire time they had been shopping (and it had been for quite a number of hours) Hilary had only been able to buy a handful of things like clothes, perfume and make up all of which had needed Garnet's approval for her to buy. Once, when Hilary had been so bold as to attempt to buy something she wanted that Garnet didn't like, the girl had kicked up such a fuss about her opinion not being respected and whatnot that Hilary had rolled her eyes and placed the item back on the shelf beside all the other ones like it. Apparently purple was not her colour. 

She had now been reduced to near tears as she trudged after Garnet feeling like her feet were blocks of cement as they dragged along street after street. Occasionally, Garnet turned round to glance at her to make sure she was still there and enquired about her silentness and why her face was so sullen.

_Because you're demanding? You're irritating? You're a cry baby? You're pushy? Selfish? Take your pick_, Hilary thought. Knowing that this wouldn't go down to well with a girl whose entire life revolved around clothes and more so how she looking them, she simply explained her mood by the fact that she was tired. She left out the part that it was Garnet she was tired of.

Finally, at seven o'clock, there were done. It had been one hell of a long day and Hilary wished she'd watched the beyblade matches instead. Probably even watching paint dry would have been better than her day. Still, all in all, she was in Garnet's eternal debt for it was because she was going out with her that she got her excuse to escape from Tyson and get to meet Kai's parents without having to worry about being found out. Basically, it had been a catch-22.

Getting ready in Garnet's room had to have been the most enjoyable part of the day thus far mainly because Garnet shoes to remain silent as she stored her clothes away and offered her the occasional compliment as she admired Hilary's outfit – which was entirely new and bought especially for the occasion. It had also been Garnet's suggestion that she'd bought it and Hilary had to admit, Garnet had damn good taste. She had on a simple red cotton top that had slightly puffed shoulders and cut off sleeves and a red tartan skirt that was woollen and came to an inch or two above her knees. To make the look a little more conservative – she didn't like to dress like a prostitute – she had bought black leggings to go with it and simple black sparkly shoes. At first, she'd thought the entire combo looked quite silly but when she tired it on she found that, once again, Garnet had been one hundred percent accurate in her predictions. And she knew it. _And_ she made sure everyone else knew it too.

At seven thirty, Hilary said her goodbyes to Garnet and thanked her for a "fun" filled day. Never in her life had she been so thankful to get away from some one. She travelled down the few levels that stood between her and the outside of the hotel: she knew how lucky it was that the Blitzkreig Boys and Bladebreakers weren't sharing one. Garnet had told her that Kai would be picking her up around that time and it wasn't long before a black limo pulled up before her. At first, Hilary assumed that it couldn't possibly be for her but when she saw Kai get out, she felt excitement. He certainly knew how to treat his girlfriend. He looked incredibly smart in his black trousers and open necked white shirt and she wondered if dinner at the Hiwatari's – or Taggerty's – was always such a formal occasion. If so, she knew she may be like the pauper amongst the royalty.

They hugged briefly – so brief it was almost as if they were afraid to be seen together.

"How did the blading go?" Hilary asked out of genuine interest.

He shrugged. "Just as we expected. Our next destination is America which should be fun." An apologetic smile, a small one, shadowed his face. "I would have found out yours but with Tyson…" Hilary saw his shoulders heave the sigh she couldn't hear. "He's taking every chance he can to let me know he hates me. And there's me thinking Tyson was incapable of glaring like I can."

"I don't know what to say to that. I think he'd still really hurt and it gonna be for a long time. But I wouldn't let it damper our evening. Quick subject change!"

"You look great."

Hilary rolled her eyes playfully. "I thought I saw that one coming."

He smirked and held the car door open for her in a gentlemanly way. Nodding courteously and playing his game, she climbed into the back, admiring the spacious area the limousine provided for them.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"You betcha!" She replied.

The car drove away and Hilary knew that it was driving her towards her biggest challenge yet: the approval of Kai's parents.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	5. Ties Severed

Okay so drama, drama, drama in this chapter. I'm sorry its not particulary good or entertaining but with my exams this weeks I've been quite stressed trying to get my ideas written down and study and go out and such! Apologies to all who read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Ties Severed 

His house was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. It wasn't really a house at all, it was mansion. It seemed to be almost an exact replica of Voltaire's abode in Japan though strangely this one seemed prettier and more welcoming. If houses gave of aura's Hilary expected this one this one to radiate homeliness, a place you could always return to no matter what. The whole front garden was lit up with lights that shone and twinkled in the dark like starts and it took Hilary's breath away. What she wouldn't give to live in a place like this.

She turned to Kai and saw that he was frowning; really miserable looking. In his face Hilary could see that there was dread. And sadness. The way he felt about his parents was something that she was sure she'd never understand or be told. Some things were private and should be kept that way and that was something she did understand. Underneath it all, though, there was a sense of longing. As if he wanted to be with them at the same time he didn't. Or maybe it was a proper family life that he craved instead of being shunted to other people like some old dog who was about to meet his maker. Could it be that he felt he was unwanted? Had he wanted them to put up a bigger fight about him remaining with his friends? She would never understand him but she could at least let him know that if all else fails she would still be there.

Kai turned his head around sharply as he felt Hilary's soft, cool hand over his own. He held it for a few seconds and watched her as she smiled at him softy, trustingly, lovingly. The bad feelings flew away in that small instant that she smiled. He could tell that all her bitter feelings had gone. But as the gates opened the plague returned to him and without meaning to he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly. "You look even more nervous than I am. You wanna talk?"

Cooly, he shook his head. There was nothing for him to talk about as there was no one who could understand. He doubted even Hilary could even if she did pretend she was able. Meeting with his parents now was a duty: a chore. He was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Technically he was their son but only technically. He didn't act like a son and, even as they tried to treat him like one, he knew that he would never truly belong in their family. His free hand reached for his chain and grasped at an empty space. He forgot that he no longer had it on him.

"Do you have that chain I gave you?"

Hilary's hand made a fist around it. "Yeah. Do you want it back?"

"No, I was just wondering."

The car finally pulled up in front of the huge wooden doors and the teenagers were let out. Hilary saw Kai fix his clothes out of the corner of her eye and suddenly felt self conscious about her own attire. Dining with Kai's family, she should have put on the Ritz, not dressed like a cocaine junky. If there was anything wrong with her outfit, Kai hadn't said anything and something told her that he would. For all his nonchalance it really seemed to her as if he craved the approval of his parents and maybe he wanted their approval about her too.

They were greeted by Rosanne and Alexander who looked more sombre than they usually did. Hilary could see that at once Kai was on the edge and it worried her. She'd never seen him like that before; so fake and so false. Garnet must have been giving him tips.

Rosanne offered Kai a simple hug and Alexander shook his hand. Already, she could see that their stiffness had caught Kai off guard. Whatever it was he was expecting, this cold formality was not it. Kai obviously could see through the thin smiles of his parents. Discretion wasn't their virtue.

"This is Hilary…"

Both his parents rounded on her in an offensive way she'd never seen from any adult. They dissected her every characteristic and did so in an obviously scrutinising fashion: as if they wanted her to know they weren't happy. Instead of feeling upset Hilary surprised herself by suddenly feeling angry. Not so much that they were disapproving of her but more so that they were doing it deliberately to hurt Kai.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rosanne offered a ring claddened hand. "I'm Rosanne and my husband, Alexander." She took her hand away as soon as she could. "Dinner is this way." She and her husband led the way to a large room with a wooden table as its centre piece. Hilary watched closely as Rosanne muttered audibly to her husband, "She looks like some one he's just picked up off the street…knows _nothing_ about formality."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she clenched her fists tightly so they didn't acquire a mind of their own and meet Rosanne's face. She caught Kai looking at her apologetically and, smirking, she said in a hushed voice that was just as audible, "It's not _your _fault if they don't understand manners."

Rosanne's head inclined slightly to the left as she picked up on what Hilary had just said. The satisfaction both Kai and Hilary felt then was immense. He felt like kissing her right then and there. He _really_ wanted to but he also knew that matters would only get worse until they accumulated into an all-out argument.

It did bother him, the strangeness of their attitudes. From what he'd experiences from his parents they wouldn't have said a harsh word in front of Hilary or Kai so what was wrong with the now? Surely they couldn't still be bitter about Kai not going to Russia? If that was the case Kai seriously thought they should act their age because if they didn't anytime soon he was not going to let them talk to Hilary like that. He didn't need them anymore then they needed him and the main reason they were meeting like this was to keep up appearances. He was nobody's fool. If the rumour got out – around their social circle – that they had a son who they snubbed as if he wasn't alive then their status could be well and fully ruined. He knew they didn't actually care about him or, God forbid, _love_ him. They couldn't. To love them they had to know him and to know him they should have been around for the past decade.

It seemed Rosanne knew this thought was on his mind when she asked him to pass the salt so solemnly it was as if she was asking him to make a speech at a funeral. Kai did so begrudgingly.

"Hilary, I hear that you go to a public school in Tokyo? What are _they_ like?"

Kai almost spluttered his soup when she asked the question and he glared at her from across the table. Rosanne caught it and looked away, blushing with shame as if she couldn't quite believe she'd asked the question at all.

Irregardless, Hilary replied with a smile. "Oh, they're alright you know. There's a lot less snobs there than what you get in those schools which are private. It's funny, isn't it? About ninety percent of the kids who go to such places are stuck about and a hundred percent of the parents are even more so." Her smile turned even sweeter, like a lemon that had just been sugared. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Rosanne swallowed whatever was in her mouth and reached for her wineglass, took a long sip and then looked at Hilary for a few seconds, not saying a word. She set her glass on the table with a precise accuracy and then folded her hands underneath her chin. "I would certainly, and they have every right. If we weren't then the lower classes would get _frightfully_ presumptuous."

Hilary cocked her head to the side with genuine bafflement. "Do you believe that using words that have more syllables than necessary would put you in a higher class? Do you believe that a larger sum in your bank makes you better than all the others?" Hilary laughed harshly. "If this is so then you're quite mistaken. Intelligence and money don't give you class. What does is your ability to cope with situations where you're deliberately being made to feel inferior by so called 'upper classes'. Therefore, I would say that put _you_ in the lower class and perhaps I should be worried about _you_ becoming 'frightfully presumptuous.'" She stood up deliberately slowly; not quite believing that is was she in this skin. Where her ability to talk to eloquently and confidently came from was beyond her. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to use your bathroom."

"Down the hall to the left," Alexander mumbled whilst throwing warning looks at his wife.

The minute Hilary was gone, Kai had turned on his parents. They could talk to him like he was shit; he'd coped with that his entire life. There was no way on _earth_ that he was going to allow them to talk to his girlfriend like that just to fulfil their petty needs.

"What the hell was that about?" He demanded in the calmest voice he could. To lose it completely with his parents would be the icing on the cake of a magical evening.

Rosanne held her head up haughtily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you don't then you're a retard."

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" Alexander stood up and slammed his fists on the table and Kai stood up to match him.

"Since when is she my mother? Since when are any of you anything to me? What the hell do you take me for, huh? Do you think that you can waltz into my life and everything will be fine? Because it can't. It just can't. I can't help it if I'm incapable of being your son and I won't apologise for it. But that doesn't mean you can treat me and Hilary the way that you've been treating us all evening. I didn't take it from Voltaire and I sure as hell am not going to take it from you." Kai could feel he was panting and his knuckles had turned white to control his anger. "I won't."

"…I won't apologise either. Neither of us will. We've been trying our hardest to try and make us a family again but you're so adamant that it's not going to happen that you won't even give it a try." Rosanne copied her husband and son. "Can we help it if we are sour that we've broke our backs trying to give our son a life and then he throws it back in our faces to be with his 'family' which then split up? How do you think that makes me feel Kai? How?" She was now shouting and Hilary, who'd just come in the door, winced at the mightiness of it. She stayed as far away from the table as possible since her presence hadn't been noticed yet and she wasn't sure she wanted it to be. "I'll tell you how it feels. It feels like shit, for want of a better word. Do you know the way you feel when Voltaire made you feel rejected, or when you're friends make you feel rejected? Well what do you think it feels like coming from your son? What do you _think_?" To Kai's surprise and awkwardness she burst into tears.

He saw Hilary standing at the door, biting her lip and walked towards her. He turned back to his parents and said, "what you feel now is what I've felt my whole life. Don't forget that." He put a hand on Hilary's arm. "I think we'd better leave now."

"Wait, Kai, Hilary…" Alexander closed his eyes for a few seconds. "You're right. Just because we're not happy with you Kai is no reason for us to treat Hilary so shamefully. You seem like a lovely girl and the way you handles yourself was very admirable." He took her hand and kissed it but as he did so he saw the beads of silver shining in the light of the dining room. Without thinking, he pulled the pendant up from beneath her top and swallowed hard. "Please don't tell me you give this to her Kai."

Kai said nothing but nodded.

"This is a family heirloom," Alexander's voice began to rise, "and you're giving it away days after we gave it?"

"Let me expl-"

"_This_ was a gift to you form me and your mother to show you we do actually care no matter what you'd like to believe and how are we rewarded? You give it away the moment our backs are turned!"

"It's not like that!"

"No I'm sure its not. I'm sure you have some little reason behind it all don't you? How typical of you."

"How typical of me? You don't even _know_ me!" Kai grabbed Hilary by the arm a lot more roughly than what he'd intended. "I can't deal with this shit from you. I'm out of here. Don't fucking contact me again. I don't want to see you again."

"Kai!" Hilary gasped as she was wrenched out of the house. "You don't know what you're saying. You have to back and apologise."

"For what?" He demanded as he got into the waiting limo. Hilary saw the intensity in his eyes, the hate and the hurt. Then to her surprise, he broke into fits of tears. She had no idea what to do. Kai crying was something unheard of, something that just didn't happen. Awkwardly, she put her arms around him and he clutched onto her tightly.

"It's not that bad, Kai," she said feeling embarrassed that he'd broke down in front of her. "You can tell them later that you're sorry."

Furiously, Kai rubbed his cheeks. Hilary saw that he was embarrassed too. "It's not about that I've just…just been holding things inside for too long that I should have let out." He turned from her now that his moment of release was over. "Sorry. I'm sure that's the last thing you wanted to see me do."

"Actually the last thing I wanted to see you do was destroy the ties you had with your only blood relatives." Kai looked at her with red rimmed eyes that clearly asked why. "The thing is, I want you to be happy and I've realised that tonight. From what I'm seeing now you're really not. That kinda makes me want to do something to make it better. The problem is I am completely at a loss. Tomorrow we'll be split up for God knows how long and I've got to keep up appearances for Tyson's sake." She smiled dryly. "Once again you've got yourself into another fine mess only this time you've dragged me down with you."

Still trying to make his treacherous tears go away, Kai laughed. "Misery loves company."

"It certainly does." They were both quite for a moment. "What are you going to tell Garnet and Tala?"

"Nothing. They don't need to know what happened and to be honest I'd rather they didn't. Garnet has this way of making you feel like shit about the things that you know are right to do because she doesn't quite agree. Also, I don't think either of them would understand. This wouldn't be right for them to do, but it's right for me."

"I don't think it is," Hilary said quietly. "I don't think it is and I think you'll realise that quite soon." The limo stopped just outside of her hotel. "I'd like to say I had a wonderful time but we both know that I would be lying." She squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. "Think about what I said, okay?"

"You know I won't." Kai kissed her goodbye.

She sighed. "I know you won't."

She watched as the car drove away and felt an empty feeling inside of her. Part of this huge fallout between Kai and his parents had been her fault and inside of him, Kai probably knew that. Also, the image of him crying, showing his weakness haunted her like a ghost. Kai was always so strong at times when he was needed. He was always some one everyone would look up too and to see him the way he was in the car, looking innocent, vulnerable…She shook her head to get rid of that image. Kai wouldn't want her to think of him like that at all. He would rather die, she was sure. Sighing once again, she entered the hotel and prepared herself for Tyson's onslaught.

* * *

The swipe card made a host of electrical sounds as it gave Kai permission to enter his room. He wouldn't be alone though and that was what he deeply wanted. Being in his own company was a luxury he wouldn't get during this tournament unless he could convince Garnet to swap beds with him tonight. He probably could.

"How'd it go?" Tala asked. He had one arm around Garnet as she lay next to him on the couch. They were watching a movie of some kind.

"Fine, just…fine."

"I'll bet they loved Hilary!" Garnet smiled. "I picked that outfit out for her just especially."

"I'll bet you did. Would you mind if I slept in your bed tonight Garnet? I'm kind of tired and can't really be assed to wait for your movie to finish."

Garnet cast a sideways glance at Tala who nodded discreetly but Kai still caught it. "Yeah, sure. You take it easy now. We can't have you being exhausted for all your big matches."

Without replying, Kai grabbed a few of his necessities and went into Garnet's room. He thought about locking the door but knew Garnet would end up coming in at sometime during the night for cleanser or whatever the hell it was she used to clean her face at night. In his pocket he felt the vibrations of an incoming call from his mobile phone. He looked at it once, realised it was Alexander and hung up. He put it back in his pocket, thought again and switched it off. He could then get some peace from everyone. Peace was what he really wanted right then.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty xx


	6. Storms

I'm really sorry for the shortness of this! I had a real case of writer's block and still wanted to meet my deadline! So it's quite sucky since not a lot is happening except from more information on Tala and Garnet's involvement with this story. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter MUCH better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Storms

Suddenly food didn't taste so good.

Kai thought that being free of his parents would get rid of that empty feeling that was brewing inside of him like a concoction from a witches brew but he was wrong. It only made it worse. Once again, he had taken a bad situation, shook it up and let it explode all over him. He seemed to have a knack for that. The emptiness was also a result of feeling that he had no one around him and – realistically – that wasn't far from the truth. Garnet and Tala had been practically inseparable after two nights ago when the whole fiasco with his parents had started and the result of which enabled those two to share a room for the night, Mariah barely had time to leave him a message on his phone since she was wrapped up with training and with Ray; the latter quite literally. He and Hilary were still on a 'hiatus' to the rest of the world and knew that any contact they made with each other had to be brief and to the point unless they wanted to arouse suspicions. On the whole, he had no one. Well, no one that he wanted.

He remembered this feeling all too well. After the last tournament when he was sent to boarding school he'd felt alone. Never had he told anyone about that but he'd felt it all the same. He would never tell. He didn't want people's pity or appeasement. Thankfully this time it wasn't as extreme but who knew how much it would accumulate? If he was a girl, he could put it all down to the time of the month but since he wasn't he had to face the facts that there was something more extreme going on. He was bordering on the edge of depression, dangling dangerously along the crevice and he worried that soon his rope was going to snap.

The sun beat down on him further as he lay on the sand watching as his team mates played volleyball with the White Tigers. It was full of good nature but Kai could still see the competitive edge from each player – except Garnet who'd been reduced to giggles having no real idea of the importance of the seemingly innocent match. She caught him watching and waved him over, thought against it and approached him instead.

"Are you going to play or what?" She asked, her hair was wild and skin was sand streaked. Still she could have passes for a model in her Roxy bikini. Not one of the anorexic types but the more fuller figure ones that seemed to becoming increasingly popular which was probably what triggered her weight gain a few months back. She wasn't fat but any means, nor was she skinny. What she was was a curvaceous siren who knew her curves were hitting more than a volleyball. "There's no point in just lying there moping about Hilary."

How like Garnet to aim for the mark only for the bullet to rebound further away. So close, yet so far.

Kai stood up and wiped the sand off his naked and muscled torso. "It's not Hilary I'm moping about and I'm not moping. I was trying to relax before I'm put into overdrive when the tournament starts tomorrow." He grabbed the ball from her and hit it over the net. Mariah caught it with a grin. "I guess I'm in."

Garnet slapped his back fondly and got into position as Mariah prepared to serve. The pinkette tossed the ball into the air, arched her back and delivered an almighty whack which sent it soaring into the Blitzkreig Boys side. Kai rebounded it to Brian who hit it into the air for Tala to smash onto the sand. Garnet whooped in delight as their team regained service.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai caught three very beautiful girls staring at him though ogling would have been a better word to use. For a brief fleeting second he felt his old self return. That was the self between the old-old self and the new semi depressed one. Basically, the self he'd been with Hilary. As soon as it came, it sailed away on one of the surfer's boards to be lost to the sea. Half heartedly, he dived for the ball again and was only just able to hit it into the air before falling onto the sand. Garnet leapt for it and bashed it to Ian to do with it as he wished. Her foot caught on Kai's and she hurtled down on top of him, momentarily knocking all of the wind from his lungs. Kai felt surprised at how much she weighed. She was certainly deceptive in more ways than just her words.

Kai pushed her off onto the sand and found himself smiling for the first time in God knew how long. He held out a hand to help her up and she took it gratefully, smiling a lopsided grin that made her normally gorguess face look goofy. Playfully, he aimed a well rounded kick at her slightly rotund derriere that caused her to stumble a few steps forward.

She turned around and pouted playfully at Tala. "Are you gonna let him do that to me?"

Tala shrugged, grinning. "Some one was going to do it but if it was it would count as domestic abuse." Garnet tried to look as if she wasn't amused but inside it was obvious she was laughing. And happy. What Kai wouldn't give to feel the same way. "Ball!" He reached it just in time before it slammed off his girlfriend's face and it soared over the net.

"Mine!" Mariah and Lee hollered at the same time and both went flying for the ball only to collide with one another with such force they were knocked in opposite directions.

Mariah rubbed her head irritably and glared at her brother. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I called it first!" Lee countered.

"Stop bickering you two," Garnet said, leaning against the net. "What matters is that that ball landed in your half which means that's another point to us and brings the game to…ten-five. I do believe that that we've officially kicked your sorry asses."

"Good match though," Tala offered his hand to Ray who shook it with his natural good humour.

The Florida sun was covered by a threatening cloud. Kai frowned and looked up at the sky. It loomed darkly as if it had been delivered some terrible news. Despite the fact it was still hot, he pulled a t-shirt on over himself. If it was going to rain at least he'd have some protection that way. If it was going to be stormy…oh dear.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel now?" Garnet suggested, her voice raising a few decibels as she considered the possibility of a storm. There were only a few things in life that scared her: her mother when she looked at Garnet's credit card bill and thunder storms. Since the former was in another continent she concluded that it was the other that was causing her heart to race. "Seriously get me back!"

The sky was steadily beginning to darken and Tala felt the first drop of rain splatter onto his forehead. "Actually I thinks she has a point. This isn't looking so good anymore."

The group of teenagers started to pull on clothes over their swimsuits, some more nervously than others. Tala could sense Garnet's growing unease and took her hand comfortingly. Her grip was a vice and already she was pulling him along to the quietened street not caring about waiting until everyone else was ready. Her unease could be sensed a mile away and in a way it was adorable. Very rarely did Garnet ever panic and when she did she looked so vulnerable Tala found it difficult to keep his eyes – and hands – off her.

She seemed to sense this thought was on his mind as every so often she glanced at him with curiosity and bewilderment as if to ask why he was so calm when she clearly wasn't and as punishment she squeezed his hand even tighter as the first drum roll of thunder crossed the sky. He heard her squeal softly.

"We'll be back at the hotel soon, Garnet," he told her soothingly.

"Anyone who didn't know you would think you're scared Garnet," Mariah laughed as Garnet glared at her with all her might. In her blue eyes a storm was brewing just like the one in the sky. "Whoever called Florida the 'Sunshine State' was obviously dysfunctional."

They were in the hotel within another ten minutes just as the rain was pouring down by the bucketful. The sky had now completely darkened. It looked as if it was deep night rather than just being a little after five o'clock. Kai's mood sank with the sun. At least when the sun was out happy endorphins were able to lighten his mood just a little. He sighed at Ian swiped the card that let them into their triple bedroom and sat down on the couch with his wet clothes still on. Garnet was right beside him, close to him for protection against the thunder roars and the lightning flashes.

Tala stood by the window watching the storm. There was no weather he loved more than lightning. The way it flashed and lit up the sky was enchanting, entrancing. It was like some sorceress was trying to cast a spell on the world by her magical dancing thunderbolts. What Garnet was afraid of was beyond his point of understanding. He watched her as she clung onto Kai for dear life every time the thunder rattled the sky. Kai had an arm around her as if comforting her was more a duty than a sign of friendship. That sort of got to Tala. Kai had been withdrawn and quiet since they'd left Russia. Once or twice he'd probed Kai about this but was just shrugged off like some unwanted sweater. He would be a fool if he knew that it was just because he was away from Hilary. Kai wouldn't mope that badly because of a girl; he knew his friend better than that. Something else was wrong and he wanted to know what. He had no idea how to find out but he knew he would have too. With the tournament's challenges just ahead of them, a distraction was all he or Kai needed. One single distraction could cost them the entire tournament if their concentration lapsed at the critical moment and caused them a defeat against their name.

The hotel phone rang and gave Tala inspiration. Kai had been hanging up on some mysterious caller practically every hour. Maybe if he got the caller ID from Kai's mobile then he could find the root of his friend's mood.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver since no one else was going to pick it up.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to answer the phone when there's lightning outside?" Garnet shrieked and dived over to the phone, hanging it up immediately.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Great going Garnet. What if that was something important?" She didn't answer. Or maybe she didn't hear. Her eyes were fixed on the skies fearfully. "Forget it. Kai have you got memory on your phone?"

Kai looked at him suspiciously. "What for?"

"To record the storm, dumbass. What do you think?"

He stared at Tala hard with his crimson eyes and eventually tossed him over the sleek black gadget that was his mobile phone. Tala turned away from hi so he couldn't see what he was doing and scrolled down to his call registers. The last call he'd gotten was from Rosanne. So was the one before and the one before that and the one before that. Frowning, saw that every call he'd received in the past two days had been from Rosanne and not one of them had a duration of over ten seconds, if they had even been answered at all. The conclusion was that something had happened between him and his parents but he had no idea what. Hilary might know but she also might not tell him what. The only failsafe option was to contact his parents directly. If they wanted his help then they would need to tell him everything that happened. He copied their number onto his own phonebook.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, creeping up behind him like some predatory animal. The suspicion in his eyes was evident.

Tala slammed his phone back into Kai's hand. "I was going to take a video of the storm but I'm not going to do it with you breathing down my neck. Christ, what's up with you anyway?"

"It doesn't take you that long to get a video going." Kai stated. "Besides, the storm's dying off."

"Tala's technologically retarded, Kai. We all know that." Garnet said. Kai stared at them both long and hard before giving up and announcing he was going to his room. Once the door was shut she asked, "What were you doing anyway?"

"Finding out what's wrong with Kai."

Garnet rolled her eyes. "We all know that he'd just pissed because his girlfriend's not here beside him."

Tala stared at her for a few seconds not quite believing what she was saying. "Are you blind? There's more than that going on with him. You've known him for years, you should know that he doesn't get this worked up over a girl." He sighed at her ignorance. "Or have you been too wrapped up in yourself to care? I think you should know that he's been ignoring calls from his parents and if you can get it through your dense head then you can put two and two together."

Garnet pouted. "You don't need to get so snarky." Tala didn't bother asking her what the hell that word meant. "Fine. So you've been snooping and the root of the problem is the parents, just like any other teenager. What's your point?"

"Kai's relationship with his parents doesn't exactly match 'any other teenager'. Something happened between them and I want to find out. I'm going to call them and see what they have to say."

"You're meddling," Garnet said accusingly. "You shouldn't meddle. _I'm_ the meddler. Let me do it."

"Right here? Right _now_?"

"Not time like the present. We'll do it collect." She got Tala's phone from his pocket and made the call using reverse charges under the name Kai Hiwatari. "Hello, Mrs. Taggerty? This is Garnet Granger. Kai's friend? Yeah, we're kind of worried about him and I was just wondering if anything happened the other night that you know of and that we should know. I mean if something _did_ happen then I'd wanna help, right?" She listened intently making a few agreeable grunts. "I see." She was quiet again, nodding. "_Oh…_Yeah that would make sense. He can be so hot headed sometimes. We'll talk to him. Don't worry." She smiled as Rosanne said something. "No, no, no. It's no trouble at all. I just want him to be happy. I guarantee you that by the end of this tournament you'll be on speaking terms again. Bye!"

"Well?" Tala asked.

Garnet took a deep breath. "They were really nasty to Hilary so Kai went crazy at them for it. Then Alexander found this necklace thingy that Hilary had that Kai'd given her that he'd given him and it was really important or something like that so he shouted at Kai for it and then Kai shouted back at them saying that he didn't want to speak to them again, amongst other things. Then he left the house and that's the last they've heard of him. At least, that's the gist of it." She smiled sweetly. "Now you and I are gonna solve this little matter before it gets _really_ out of hand."

Tala shook his head and ran a hand through it. "Between this and Hilary I see we've got out work cut out for us." He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. "We're never going to get time for us."

"No time like the present," she said again.

Tala smirked and kissed her.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	7. Confrontations

I'm really sorry for this chapter! It's not very good and I have a seriously bad case of writer's block that I can't get rid of. I think the next chapters will steadily improve and I'm also sorry for the lack of Kai.Hil-iness here! I'm trying, I swear!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Confrontations 

"Go Dranzer!" Kai commanded his faithful phoenix.

He and Ray were now in the process of battling it out for a win against their team's name. Already Tala had beaten Lee and it was up to him now to conclude the match. It was turning out to be tougher than he originally expected. He had underestimated Ray's drive and new abilities and it had almost cost him the match at the beginning. It would have if he hadn't gotten his head in the game by Tala's demand. It wasn't his fault he was so distracted, it was entirely his team mate's. He knew Tala and Garnet had been conspiring against something and were refusing to tell him what and played innocent when he asked. Now he couldn't het his mind off it. Between that and the guilt he was now feeling whenever he rejected a call from his parents it was a wonder he could blade at all.

He felt a sharp dig into his sides as Drigger slashed Dranzer's wing, causing the phoenix to scream in pain.

"Focus, Kai!" Tala hollered, his face screwing up in agitation.

Kai nodded once and turned back to the match. He watched as Ray smirked cockily, thinking he had Kai right were he wanted him. He ordered Drigger in for another blow but Dranzer dodged out of the way and retaliated with a nose dive into Drigger's chest. Kai felt his heart quicken as the adrenaline began to kick in again when Ray's blade swayed dangerously. This was the part he loved best of all when blading: the kill. Dranzer circled and swooped again with enough force to knock Ray's blade clear out of the dish.

The crowd went wild.

"Good match," Ray commended him with a slap on the back and a cheery grin. "Good luck for the next round."

"Same to you," Kai replied, not quite smiling but not frowning either. He let Dranzer flip into his hand and put her safely in his pocket. She felt warm from all the efforts she had made in the battle against Drigger. He knew that he hadn't really helped her at all; he hadn't been able to focus properly and he also knew Tala wasn't going to be over the moon about their shaky victory either. Mentally he felt like slapping himself for being so careless but his exterior showed only confidence.

As Kai expected, Tala didn't look to happy with their victory. Kai noticed his arms were folded and his lips were tightly together; a sign that years of experience told him he was fuming. "That was too close. Next time, don't let your concentration slip." Kai grunted and walked past them.

"What's the big deal?" Garnet asked, not understanding what the problem was. From what she saw Kai had emerged victorious and to her that was the only thing that mattered. "He still won, right?"

"Yeah but it's the principle. He got lucky. Next time, he might not." Tala sighed. Kai's troubled mind was causing him grief that he could really do without. It would need to be sorted as soon as possible and not just for his benefit but Kai's too. If they lost the tournament because Kai's head wasn't in the game, the dual haired blader would be furious with himself. "I think if we're going to mediate, we'd better do it soon. If I lose this tournament because he's too stubborn to admit his own mistakes I won't be too happy."

She frowned. "Yes, because I'm sure _he's_ ecstatic at the moment…Let's go find him."

Ian and Bryan exchanged puzzled glances as Tala and his girlfriend left to find Kai. There was something going on between the three of them and they were being kept in the dark about it, as usual. Not that it bothered them that much but it got to get quite annoying after a while. The Kai and Tala they knew had never been so friend orientated and such attitudes were strange to them. They were used to stoic, non-communicative team mates. Sighing heavily, they decided to follow them too seeing as they had nothing better to do and also that they would need some referee for any screaming match they might have about Kai if they all lost their tempers.

* * *

Hilary watched as Kai's blade bashed against Ray's dealing it a final fatal blow and found herself trying to conceal a smile. He'd won the match! Tyson wasn't too pleased about it and felt the urge to point out that it was a well-earned victory but thought against it. She had a feeling Tyson already had suspicions and further adding to them would only cause her grief in the long run. That and she had no idea what she was talking about. The art of beyblading to her was just like the laws of physics: things she just couldn't understand. Tyson had seemed elated at the way Kai's attention had seemed to be elsewhere, gone with the wind, as they say. The pig probably thought that Kai was still hung up on her and the team and if he knew how far, far, _far_ from the truth he was he'd be exploding like a volcano. She hadn't really spoken to Kai but she had a feeling that the real truth was he hadn't made up with his parents yet and wouldn't for a long time. Her fingers twitched as she reached for her mobile to phone Garnet; an action she had been contemplating for some time now. She got closer than ever this time and actually began the call before hanging up. It was entirely possible that Garnet – and Tala, for that matter – already knew what was wrong but she knew Kai hadn't told them. Call it woman's intuition but she just knew. 

"Who are you calling?" Tyson asked nosily and tried to peek over her shoulder.

"No one," She answered irritably. "I was about to send Ray and Tala a text but I can't do it with you watching me like a vulture."

Tyson made a face behind her back which she ignored. He wasn't worth it, not this time. When he saw he wasn't going to get a rise out of the girl he gave up and turned off the T.V to see if Daichi would respond to provocation. When he did, Hilary rolled her eyes and left the room and the two boys to fight amongst themselves. Kenny would have to deal with their bickering for she just was _not_ in the mood.

She crouched beside the wall outside and typed in a message, erased it, then typed it in again. She didn't know what to say and that kind of worried her. He was her boyfriend – secretly, but still – and shouldn't words come naturally to her when talking to him?

"Hey! Saw your match well done! Where you goin next? Luv you lots xx"

Was that alright? Before she could object or add anything else she forced her thumb to press the send button. A few minutes later there was a reply of:

"Thanks. I didn't catch yours but I heard you beat Max's team. Congrats. We're going to Australia next. U? xx"

Hilary felt her mood lower. Part of her was hoping Kai would be going to Egypt which was their next destination. It would have been great to have been able to see him again and she really needed to. Spending time without him was killing her. It was worse since she couldn't talk about it to anyone since they wouldn't understand. If only she could tell them but she knew she couldn't. Tyson would kill her and then fall out with her for good measure.

Her fingers flew rapidly over the keypad and typed:

"Egypt. Too bad huh:P Maybe next week well be together. Xx"

"I know:( Have fun anyway. Love you xxx"

Hilary put her phone away with the promise to herself to talk to him later on that night, more so for personal satisfaction than anything else. Then her face fell when she remembered that night where she was is the very small hours of the morning for Kai. She felt frustrated to no end. She wanted to run, scream, shout as loud as she could but where would that get her except on a one way trip to the mental asylum.

"Hilary?" She jumped when Kenny sat down beside her. She hadn't even heard him come out of the room. "Don't worry the other two are still inside battling it out. Are you alright?"

"Sure," She replied cheerfully. "Why?"

"I don't know. I get the feeling that you're still upset over Kai and not because he split up with you. I sort of know he didn't." She looked alarmed but Kenny shrugged nervously and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I won't tell anybody but I saw you getting out a limousine that night you were supposed to be with Garnet and I put two and two together. Am I wrong?"

He looked worried about this confrontation and Hilary felt her heart going out to him. Sweet Kenny who would never say boo to a goose - to use an old cliché - probably had has heart beating at a hundred mile an hour. "No, you're not. We never really did split up since Kai didn't want to. And look," She pulled out her phoenix pendant for Kenny to look at. "He gave me this as a token of his devotion. Cheesy but true. The thing is you _can't_ tell Tyson. He'll go insane if he finds out."

"I know." He looked genuinly sympathetic towards Hilary. "Tyson's just…pigheaded. And a little immature if I'm being honest. I don't see anything wrong with you and Kai being together. I wanted to talk to you earlier but…I didn't know if I was right. But now that I know I want to help you guys out." His eyes shone earnestly through their bespectacled barrier and Hilary smiled. At least she knew some one that wasn't on Kai's team was on her side. "I feel sort of bad for the guy. He's getting a lot of stick when he really hasn't done anything wrong. It's not fair and Tyson doesn't see that yet."

Hilary flung herself on Kenny in a huge hug. "Thank God you've realised." He timidly hugged her back. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Do you have any idea how much I've been worrying about this?"

He pushed his glasses up again flustered. "I didn't know what to say, you know, in case I was wrong."

"Kenny, how often are you ever wrong?" Obviously please at the compliment, Kenny shrugged and smiled beneath his glasses. "I'm so glad that you finally did tell me. I've been feeling sort of alone and stuff with no one really knowing what was going on and having to hide it." There was a crash inside the room which made Hilary and Kenny look at each other. "Let's go see what they've broke and how much it'll cost us."

* * *

Garnet looked at Tala cautiously and Kai even more so. They decided that if they were going to talk to Kai now was the time to do so. The darkness that folded upon them seemed to be cheering them on. Besides, they couldn't afford to waste anymore time. If they didn't act now then they'd have to wait until after the next match and that could be dangerous for their victory. Anyway, Kai probably saw this coming. He always seemed to know. Garnet had specifically asked Bryan and Ian to leave the hotel room for half an hour especially so they could talk to Kai without the two boys feeling awkward. Really, they had nothing to lose since Kai was probably already preparing himself for this. It was so blatantly obvious. So why this reluctance? 

"Kai…" Kai looked up as Garnet spoke his name and she trailed off. She felt Tala prod her in the ribs and she blurted out, "We know what happened with your parents."

If Kai _was _surprised he didn't show it. "How did you find out?"

"We asked them ourselves. Don't be mad, we were just worried about you and we wanted to know what was wrong."

"And don't give us any of the 'you did this behind my back' crap because we did ask you several times and had no other choice." Tala added as Kai opened his mouth to say something that probably wasn't too pleasant.

Kai glared at him. "Wasn't going to. I was going to say that it was none of your damn business and I like to keep _some_ things private."

"What's so private about having an argument with you mom and dad? People do it all the time? I mean I couldn't count the number of times I've told my mom I hated her on my fingers." Garnet reasoned. "And when your problems are affecting this team's output then it kinda is our business."

"My problems have nothing to do with the team's output and what the hell is it to you? You don't even beyblade. You're like the cheerleader, the groupie of this team."

"Well Tala then. Whatever." She thought this over and added, "And I'm not a groupie."

Tala frowned at Kai as he tried to think of a means where he could put what was on his mind in a way which Kai couldn't argue against. "When you're mind's elsewhere like it was today it affects your game. You can't say that you won that match out of skill alone because everyone knows that you got lucky." He paused, "Well except Garnet, but she doesn't count since she's retarded when it comes to blading. Had you given the match you full attention it could be argued otherwise. Next time, though, if you show a repeat like that we're just as well handing the trophy over to Tyson." He looked at Kai slyly and saw his knuckles tighten. He knew old rivalry never really died.

"What's your solution then? If you're coming to me with a problem then give me a solution." Kai folded his arms and leaned back onto the sofa.

"Isn't it obvious?" Garnet asked. "Next time you get a call from Rosanne or Alexander, answer it. If makes you feel any better let them grovel for a bit but just give them another chance. They'd give you one."

"It's their paternal duty."

"Isn't it your duty too as a son?"

Tala smirked. She had him there.

"I suppose."

"You know that you need them. How else are you going to get permission to go on trips at school? Besides, God forbid, but what if something happened to either of them? Think of the guilt you'd feel if you never settled things. I know that's a pretty farfetched idea but it could happen and has happened in the past. How would you feel if one of them died or something and the last thing you said to them was that you never wanted to see them again?" She looked solemnly at the television. "That's what happened on 'Eight Simple Rules'."

"How can you compare my life to a T.V show?" Kai asked but not in the angry voice he had been using earlier.

"Kai your life _is_ a T.V show with all the drama that's in it. Think about it. A hidden romance, betrayal, family feuds. I'd pay good money to see that in a cinema." Garnet said, looking completely serious.

"So," Tala said, "can you promise us that you'll talk to your parents next time they try to talk to you?"

Kai sighed. "I suppose I need to make amends so they can pay my tuition fees at school."

"Yeah," Garnet agreed, nodding, "that's what I was most worried about too." Kai and Tala both looked at her strangely. "I mean after you welfare, of course." She added hastily.

"Of course." Kai repeated.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	8. Contrasting

There's a wee author's note after this chapter with an apology to all who're reading this and thinkg WTF.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Contrasting 

It was a strange day.

Tala was unable to define what made it so but he could feel that it was. Something was happening and he wasn't sure what. It was as if his two friends had switched places or personalities. After talking to Kai, they had convinced him to try and smooth things over with the people who dubbed themselves his parents and as far as he was aware, everything was going fine. Kai's mood had lightened noticeably and he was being more active in training and in socialising with the other teams. Garnet, on the other hand, wasn't. It was as if the two of them were trying to balance each other out. Whenever Garnet was cheery Kai was the complete opposite and the closer Kai was to being sociable the more of a recluse she was becoming. Tala wondered if a single day would go by without something going wrong with those around him.

In all honesty, Garnet was worrying him more than Kai ever had and that wasn't just because she was his girlfriend. They'd arrived in Australia almost three days ago with the next round scheduled to start on the following Saturday – it was a four day delay which Tala felt was lasting forever (he hadn't understood why they had had to wait a week for the next round to start) – and since their arrival Garnet had been withdrawn and sullen. The most worrying thing to him was that in all the years he'd known her she'd never had a problem that she hadn't talked to some one about and especially one that was causing her to miss out on an amazing experience like touring Australia. Most people would die for a chance to do something like that – except, of course, the natives – but Garnet was just watching it float by as if in a bubble. And he could count the number of times she'd smiled in the last few days on one hand without raising any fingers.

What he really couldn't understand was why she hadn't approached _him_ at all about

what was wrong. She was supposed to trust him and right now she wasn't being very trustful. He knew he could go to her for anything and would. Why wasn't she the same?

To get her out of her downer, whatever the reason may be, he'd decided to treat her to something he knew she'd always dreamed of doing. That morning, he'd walked down to the beach and bought her a ticket to swim with the dolphins that were kept in the reserve a short bus ride away. No girl would be able to do that and not be able to smile or laugh or show some emotion that wasn't depressing to look at.

Things hadn't got _really _bad…yet. There was still her need to make sure she was looking at her best for passers by to comment on with obnoxious whistles. That meant there was at least hope she would cheer up soon or at least smile once in a while. It might all be down to PMT, but Tala still wasn't one hundred per cent sure what that actually was. He was told once or twice by Mariah and Garnet that he had it whenever he was snappy but he pretty certain they were lying. From what he'd picked up from conversations, it was a girl thing. Maybe if he'd paid more attention when they were doing sex ed. he'd have a better idea on what it was and if that truly could be why Garnet was so moody all of a sudden. He'd never known her to be when it was her 'time of the month', as she put it.

Girls were so confusing.

He still loved her insanely though. Even if she did cause his mind to boggle as he tired to make it bend around the concept of being a feminine human being. Well, right then he _thought_ he loved her since he really couldn't be sure what love was. He was able to admit that he was still too young to properly understand it and he wouldn't be confessing undying love for a girl unless he actually knew that it was love and not the fact that her booty was to die for.

Despite the fact that the sun was smiling down on him and Garnet, she was not returning the favour. Her eyes had fixed on the ground in deep, worrisome thought and had a constant crease around the edges that made her look as if she would cry at any minute. Tala could cope with a lot of things but girls crying were not one of them.

"I know you've been feeling down lately," he started with no idea where he would finish, "so I thought that you'd maybe like to do something to get your mind off of things until you actually tell me what's wrong." She glanced up at him briefly with a flicker of curiosity. He could see that she was challenging him to find something great enough to make her mind wander from the blueness it was in. He fished into his pocket and handed her over the ticket. "I know how girls always want to swim with dolphins so I bought you a pass so you could too."

Without smiling, Garnet accepted the sweet gesture her boyfriend had done. Instead of making her feel better, this only made her feel worse. The webs of guilt were being woven inside of her and she was trapped in the strands. If he had any idea what it was she was keeping mum about she was certain that it could possible that she would be sleeping with the fish instead of swimming with them.

It never really occurred to her that it was just as much his fault as it was her own but if she'd only taken the precautions she'd read about then she wouldn't be in the position that she found herself in today. The worst part, she thought, was not knowing and having to wait to find out.

"I hope you can get a refund, Tala, because I'm really not up for it."

She pushed the ticket into his chest and walked away from him. Tala noticed something wet and sparkly on her cheek and felt annoyed at the relief he had that she'd walked away before starting to cry. Frowning with more worry than annoyance he walked back to the beach hut, glad he'd learned to keep his receipts.

* * *

Garnet idly chipped the champagne coloured nail varnish on her index nail of her right hand with the one on the left and watched as the varnished cracked and revealed the fleshy colour of her nail that had been suffocating for weeks. It felt good to finally who something about her that was natural, even if it only was a single nail. The falseness of her entire being had hit her only recently – in fact, it had been shortly after she'd discovered the most prominent mistake that she'd ever made in her entire life. When she'd looked in the mirror after that, she'd noticed for the first time that none of her was actually real. Not one bit. Every single essence of her being was unnatural from her fake tan to her make up and even her hair had spent hours of treatment to get it to sit the way she wanted it too. The most distressing part of this discovery was that even her personality was fake; in the way that she was hiding such an important disaster from her friends. 

Wryly, she wondered if her dream career as a singer was actually a mistake. With her experience she should be an actress.

Another section of varnish chipped of her nail and she held up the finished result to her face. Her exposed nail looked actually as if it belonged to a human; a real person. Not some Barbie doll who was plastic fantastic.

It amazed her how many people failed to see through her façade. She'd have expected at least _Kai_ to realise that she was really just a walked version of a mannequin. But she hadn't even seen in his eyes that this was the case and lately her vision had been that of a microscope's. Perhaps if you live a lie long enough then people who maybe doubted it at first don't have any truth to compare it with.

Garnet blamed the parents.

However, on a more serious note, she knew that at some point she would have to tell her friends she not so joyful news but the timing couldn't have sucked anymore if it were a hoover of a horny teenage girl. If she told then now there was a chance that it would affect their blading – not that she cared for the sport but she cared for them – and that could cost them all their hard work to win. On the other hand, if she waited until the tournament ended before taking any action then it could be too late to do anything about it. And that brought her to another problem. She didn't actually _know_ that there was a problem to begin with. She only had a hunch. But when she'd tried to find out for definite she discovered that she was too afraid to do it by herself. It was different when it was solving some one else's problem because then she didn't fear anything. When it was her own and the outcome could spell disaster then she was a nervous wreck.

Another deception she'd had all her life.

As she sat alone in her hotel room – single, this time as she had insisted – she felt another batch of tears coming down her cheeks and wiped furiously at them. At a time like this she had to be strong and tears were a sign of weakness unless she wanted something. There was no one around to work that particular magic on so it had to be the former.

Putting all personal issues aside, the main thing that really bothered her more than anything else was what people would say and think. Her parents would possibly disown her or at least take full charge of the upcoming future, the kids at school would gossip behind her back, the tabloids would go insane and people she'd never even met would get the completely wrong idea about her. Of course the second and last were already true but normally she either found out and corrected or laughed it off as jealousy. This particular issue was nothing she could laugh of or correct or accuse people of being jealous (why would some one want to be in her position?). After that there was her closest friends, the people's whose words could either make or break you. They would stick by her, she knew, but she had no idea wither behind her back they would be so kind. Mariah would be shocked and would take full responsibility of telling other people, Kai would nod his head once and once only then offer his words of wisdom and advice and Tala…Tala would look at her in disgust and betrayal for potentially ruining his life. Would he even want to know her? Help her? There was no way to be completely sure about any of their reactions but she was sure that she wasn't ready to face them yet. She would have to wait until she could wait no longer.

* * *

I apologise for the length of this chapter! I've taken so long to write this and its not even long but there are reasons behind this: 1. I've not been well so didn't access my computer at all 2. I thought that making it any longer wouldn't do any justice at all to the thoughts of the two characters that the chapter was focussing on! Hopefully next chapter will be a lot better but I suppose I can't make any promises... 

Please review!


	9. Close Calls

Hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm hoping this stories getting steadily better but I'm finding it hard to get into it:S To be honest, I can't wait til its finished so I can start something entirely new!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Close Calls 

It was another typical tournament match and Hilary just wasn't in the mood for it at all. Sitting on the side benches with Kenny and Daichi, she tried to pretend that she wasn't bored out of her skull but was in fact completely enjoying herself as she watched the beyblades of Tyson and some unknown smash together again and again and again and again. She was failing miserably. What anyone saw that was entertaining about spinning tops hitting each other was beyond her. It was as pointless as synchronised swimming.

Hilary applauded as Tyson's blade – which had previously been drawing the match out even longer than necessary to show off and for which she'd scold him for later for kicks – had finally made the other blade stop spinning and his opponent tasted the bitterness of defeat. He didn't seem too surprised though and neither did Tyson. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as he sauntered back to them boasting about how it was a piece of cake.

"If that's so, Tyson, then why did it take you so long to beat him?" Hilary asked knowing already what his reply was going to be. She'd been made to wait longer than necessary for the match to end and she wasn't happy about it.

Tyson smirked. "The audience came to see a beyblade match and I was going to give them one. They paid good money to see it and why should it be cut short just cause I can? It makes things more interesting."

"_Kai_ wouldn't have wasted so much time," she retorted, smirking too.

"Ouch, Hil," Tyson held his stomach. "That was below the belt. Besides, his almighty Kai-ness wouldn't appreciate how to keep the audience entertained. He'd just get the job finished as quick as possible and not even care about the poor people who forked out all that dough to see him. Not as much as they do for me, though," he added.

"Actually," Kenny said, "The prices for the Blitzkreig Boys is a lot more expensive than for any other team in the BBA."

"That's cause of inflation in Russia. Its not actually statistical."

Daichi, Kenny and Hilary all looked at each other in mock surprise.

"Those are big words for you, _Tyson_," Hilary said, smiling. "And they were for nothing. There's no inflation in Russia as of right now and unless you've been asleep for the past few weeks, you'd have noticed that not every match they play _is _in Russia, you idiot."

"Once again, harsh words from Hilary," Tyson shrugged. "Anyway, why are you so defensive about them? What do you care?"

"I don't. But why would I pass up a chance to put you down?"

Tyson grinned at her in that goofy way she could never resist. She grinned along with him as they left the stadium via the backdoor and into the car that would take them back to their hotel. Sometimes he really was like a big kid and that's why she loved him. Well, that was whenever he wasn't driving her to the very brink of insanity, which was most of the time.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked. "Normally, I'd try to get you to practise just for the hell of it but to be honest if I have to look at another beyblade spin I might be sick. So we've got the rest of the night free."

"I was kind of planning on just chilling out."

"You mean lying on your butt all night?" She sighed. "Kenny? Daichi?"

Kenny pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I was wanting to reassess the beyblade data I have just now to see how they can be improved. It may take me all night."

She looked at Daichi hopefully but he shook his head and said, "Sorry," not looking apologetic in the slightest.

Hilary felt her shoulders physically slump. "I've just spent the entire afternoon watching your stupid tournament and you can't even do this one thing for me tonight so this _whole_ trip isn't suicide inducing?" She was met with a silence that seemed to find humour in her pain. "Fine, you guys suck."

* * *

Further into the night, her situation hadn't improved any. She'd found herself sprawled along the couch pathetically flicking through the TV channels trying to find something to watch that wasn't an Arabic soap opera. So far it'd been unsuccessful. Beside her, Kenny was tampering with Tyson's beyblade; assembling then dismantling it and repeating the process. The tinkering of the metal is it hit the table was making the vein on her forehead throb dangerously. If he didn't stop soon she was going to take the stupid hunk of metal and through it through the TV screen and that was a promise. 

She really hated every inch of metal that made up the beyblade – any beyblade. If was because of them that she wasn't with her boyfriend or actually enjoying her summer vacation. The most distressing thing was that she actually looked forward to the new school term since then she'd have something to do rather than visit these exotic countries and then stay cooped up in her hotel room for the duration. Frustrated tears were nearly in her eyes when she decided she couldn't take it any longer. She reached across Kenny and grabbed the phone and punched the numbers she'd committed to memory into the keypad.

"Who are you phoning?" Tyson asked with precious little real interest.

"Garnet," she snapped at him with the ferocity of an agitated crocodile. Tyson regarded her briefly then looked back at the TV where an Arabic family seemed to have some sort family trouble.

The telephone rang for a substantial length of time and she realised that it was probably the middle of the night over there but she couldn't really bring herself to care enough to hang up the phone. One of them would answer it sooner or later and if it was later she would wait.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Daichi looking at her and laughing behind a pillow.

"What the hell are you looking at, monkey boy?!" She screamed as the other line was finally answered. Daichi's giggle fit erupted and Hilary stormed out of the room, thanking the good Lord that the phones in this hotel were cordless.

"Who is this?" Hilary couldn't tell whose voice it was but he didn't sound very happy. Well that was fine. Neither was she.

"It's Hilary. I want to talk to Kai."

There was a slight pause and some short words were exchanged for Kai's half asleep voice finally came on. "Hilary, do you know what time it is?"

"Nope but I'm bored out my freaking skull here. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping…or I was. Can this wait?" There was a slight tinge of pleading there but Hilary chose to ignore it. It was about time something went her way.

"This conversation can, yes. But the question of my sanity cannot. Besides we haven't spoken in ages. How was your tournament today? I would have watched but it was in the middle of the night and I didn't have time to check the results this morning." Hilary sat back on her bed and for the first time that day felt a brief moment of pleasure at the sound of Kai's voice.

"Yeah, we won. I didn't play though. You guys won too, if I'm not mistaken. Where are you headed next? I want to say we're for England but at the same time I don't."

Hilary sat up again and her heart beat a little faster and louder. "Well we are for definite going there. You better be going, I haven't seen you in so long.

"So what's been happening and please spare me any details on the blading circuit?"

Kai chuckled at this. "If you hate it so much aren't you on the wrong holiday? To be honest it's been pretty quiet. I mean, Garnet's been quite…down lately. We don't know what's wrong with her but she's been really moody and you know that way you can tell when some one's just been crying?" Hilary grunted. "Well she's had that going on a lot. I have no idea what to do. Whenever I talk to her about it she brightens up so I'm getting no where. Seriously? You girls are so difficult. If you're not phoning for a 'just because' conversation in the middle of the night you're acting so fucking emo." Hilary went to say something and Kai interrupted with, "and don't fucking mention PMT."

Hilary giggled. "I wasn't going to. I was going to say you should maybe wait until she comes to you. She will, you know. You're like her best friend. If you try to pry too much then she'll just get put off. I may not know her that well, but I've not had the influence of being around her all her life to know her so well that you don't actually know her that way."

For a second Kai didn't say anything. "Either I'm too tired or what you said didn't make sense at all. Maybe it's just too late."

"Or too early if you're an optimist. But trust me, after a couple of shots of espresso you'll understand my genius." Tyson burst into her room, then, with such force that Hilary let out a small scream of surprise. "Two seconds." She covered the phone with her hand and mouthed 'what'.

"I want to speak to Garnet," Tyson said and grabbed for the phone.

Hilary's instinct kicked in and she stuck out her foot to keep Tyson back long enough to pass on the message. She could feel that adrenaline rush swarm through her like a plague of flies as she realised how close she was to getting found out.

"Garnet," she said in a strained voice she hoped Kai would understand, "Tyson wants to talk to you."

Hilary could almost hear the confusion in Kai's voice as he tried to figure out just what she was trying to tell him. Her suspicions of Kai not being a morning person – or late at night person – were confirmed. "You're talking to me, Hils. Not Garnet."

She pushed Tyson back a couple of steps with a strong kick. "I _know _that. But Tyson would really like to speak to his favourite cousin. Okay _Garnet?"_

"Ah. I've got you now. Hold on and I'll wake her up."

Hilary smiled at Tyson and held the phone out to him. He grabbed it from her roughly and fell onto the bed beside her. "Garnet?"

"_Who the hell is this? What the hell are you doing talking to me at this time?! God's sake, can't anybody get any freaking sleep in this Goddamn place." _Garnet screamed into the phone having been unceremoniously awoken by Kai.

Hilary bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Tyson looked at her darkly as he took the word lashing from his cousin. The laughter she was holding in finally burst out into a girlish fit of giggles.

"Weren't you just talking to Hilary? What's wrong with you?" Tyson demanded without any real force in his voice.

"_Tyson?! Is that you?! You better freaking watch your step next time I see you cause I'm going to freaking kick the living shit out of you!"_

Hilary laughed harder as she heard the further abuse on behalf of her female friend. Eventually, Tyson gave up and threw the phone back at Hilary with as much force as he could conjure up.

"Garnet? Garnet, it's me," Hilary said, not really intimidated at all by her raging volcano of a temper that Tyson had just been exposed to. If her mood hadn't been as low perhaps she'd have hung up as soon as Tyson was finished. "Can you let me speak to Kai?"

There was a brief interlude and Hilary could make out a few sharp words exchanged but she wasn't sure who they were between. She was fairly certain that by the next morning there would be more even sharper words being exchanged in the morning but as it wasn't entirely her problem she didn't really care as much as she perhaps should have.

"You're back," Kai stated in a tone that was more amused that annoyed. "I have to say, that's probably the most Garnet-esque reaction we've had from Garnet in a while. You should piss her off more often."

"Me?" Hilary asked. "I think it was _Tyson_ who wanted to talk to her. And it was you who gave her the phone anyway. If anything it's _you_ who did the pissing off tonight."

"Well you catalysed it by phoning."

Hilary was beaten and she knew it. Even in the early hours of the morning – or late hours of the night – Kai was sharp as a needle. "Whatever. I'll remember that for future reference." There was a short silence while she heard the tail end of a yawn from Kai's end of the line that made her giggle. He sounded much like she would expect a lion too. "I think I should let you get back to sleep since you're obviously still half there. I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

"I guess you will be. I'll talk to you later but I'll probably see you even sooner than that."

Hilary smiled to herself at that thought. "Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too."

She pressed the call end button and sat back on her bed for a few moments as she mentally pictured their meeting after going over a week without seeing each other. Ordinarily, a week was nothing but seven days which flew by in the click of the fingers but without Kai and in the present situation the days seemed like years to her. To finally have him beside her even for a few days would be worth it. It had never really struck her how much she really did miss him when he wasn't with her but now it had it was a scary feeling. It was strange and she wasn't sure she liked it at the tender age of fifteen.

To get this thought off her mind, she decided to go and see how Tyson was recovering from Garnet's brutal onslaught. She imagined he was flopped onto the couch with more Arabic family problems blaring form the TV and licking his wounds gingerly.

She was entirely wrong.

When she opened the door she found Tyson standing behind it with his arms folded and a dark expression that wasn't anger but pretty damn close to it.

"I find it really surprising, Hilary, that you love Garnet," he said quietly. His voice was tainted with a faint hurt his eyes had hidden.

Hilary felt a lump in her throat and her heart beat faster as the nerves kicked in. It disgusted her how her adrenaline began to run with the prospect of being caught out. It was terrible to think like that and she knew it.

"We're girls, Tyson. Girls say stuff like that. Haven't you ever heard her say that to Mariah?"

"Sure I have. But why then did you ask for Kai the moment I'd left the room?"

Hilary knew that the penny had dropped; the cat was out of the bag and all those other clichés.

"Pardon me?" She had an expression on her face that she hoped was confusion but had a sneaking suspicion her ability as an actress wasn't very good.

Tyson sighed. "Answer me honestly. Were you or were you not talking to Kai?"

The wheels in her head turned rapidly as she thought of a way to get out of this without blowing everything into the open. "Yeah, but only for a short while. Garnet sounded pretty down and I wanted to ask what was up." She rolled her eyes and wished she'd taken drama classes. "Big help he turned out to be. As usual," she added with a bitterness that she wasn't sure sounded genuine.

To her relief, doubt spread across Tyson's face. "It didn't _sound _like that…"

"Well maybe next time you eavesdrop into my conversations you should listen more closely. I can't believe you think I was talking to Kai. Tell me you don't think I told _him_ that I love him?"

Tyson sniggered sheepishly. "No I guess not."

She nodded. "I thought as much. Seriously, don't be so paranoid."

She wasn't sure what was worse; that fact that Tyson had believed her so willingly or that he had almost not. On one hand she felt bad for deceiving him yet again but on the other it was the same deceit that seemed to be spurring the relationship on to something a great deal bigger than it could have been in the past. One thing was for certain though, she would need to be more careful in the future.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	10. Realisations

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the really late update but I've really lost all motivation for this sotry and its once again become a chore. I think its mainly becuase I've been doing it for so long I want to start something completely new. I really want to delete it, but I've come so far now that would be worse than continuing. So if anyone still wants to read this I apologise for the increasingly crapness of the rest of it and I hope that it'll be finally concluded within ten chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Realisations 

Kai stood with his arms folded despite the warmth of the London sun beaming down on him. Hilary was supposed to be meeting him here but, probably through no fault of her own, she was late. Guiltily, he wasn't too bothered. In the shop window where he was standing there was a plasma television showing the sporting league tables in a glorious Technicolor. This store was apparently one of the major electronic retailers in the United Kingdom but in his opinion the name just sounded like something he would eat.

That was really what was on his mind now. As he watched the sporting news he felt a self satisfied smirk on his lips as he saw that his team were the bookies favourites to win. Tyson's team was a close second but in his opinion a miss was as good as a mile. Not only that, but they were joint top of the leader board with the Bladebreakers and soon they would be top after the Blitzkreig Boys beat them in two days. After that, the tournament and trophy would be theirs for the taking. The only other team that stood a real chance against them was Max's Allstarz but Kai doubted very much that the chance was very substantial. Then they could put this whole rivalry thing behind them and become…friends again, if that was even what they were to start with. For Kai, it felt that after living with some one for as long as Kai had, friends was the very least they would be called.

"Is that a smile a see on your face, Kai? This London air must you doing you more good than I thought," Hilary said.

Kai had no idea she was there but he figured it hadn't been very long. He would have picked up on her presence after a few minutes. "It's actually a smirk but you were close."

He leaned in to kiss her but she ducked out of the way looking a little perplexed. "Its risky enough for us to be meeting in public with the paparazzi and all but if the saw us kissing they'd have a field day _and _Tyson would stop talking to me for the remainder of this stupid tournament."

"I guess that means no physical contact of any kind, huh?"

"Nada."

"I think I can cope," Kai smirked playfully, "but we could always go somewhere private."

"We always could," Hilary agreed, "but I came here to see some sights other than your fine self and that's just what I'm going to do."

Kai grimaced. "You mean play the tourist? Sounds fun."

"Oh come on! It won't be that bad. I promise that I won't make you go everywhere but I want to at _least_ see Madame Tussaud's."

"I think it'll be kind of creepy to see a wax imitation of me…" Kai said, grimacing further. He looked at Hilary's puppy dog ruby eyes and relented nonetheless. "I suppose if you _really _want to-"

"I really do!" Hilary squealed. "It'll be fun. And how often do you get a chance to pose beside yourself?"

Kai cocked his right eyebrow warily. "How often do you _want _to?" He sighed. "I guess we'd better get the subway. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Nope," Hilary said, smiling, "but isn't that half the fun?"

Kai couldn't say he agreed. They began to walk along the sidewalk of the busy street when a thought occurred to him. "Where's the rest of your team today?"

Hilary tilted her head at him, expecting the question. It was in his nature to find out all the details and by now she was used to it. "Training, as usual. I think Tyson's forgotten what fun actually is."

"According to you, it's calling your competitors in the middle of the night for a 'just-because' chat. They've still not forgiven you for waking everyone up."

Hilary smiled sheepishly. "Now I'm in a better mood I'm kinda feeling bad about it. That was a little bit selfish and I know it was. I was just so Goddamn frustrated at having to spend so much of my holidays cooped up indoors because I need to support Tyson and Daichi and Kenny. It's sort of getting to me a little bit." She took a deep breath in and surveyed her surroundings as they approached the subway. "Not like this, this is great. I'm finally getting to see some things, do new things. That's what traveling's all about, right?"

"Depends on what you look for. I'm the same. There's no point in going to a country and sticking to your same old same old."

She smiled gloriously. "I knew there was a reason I was dating you."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, my good looks and sparkling personality."

Hilary chose not to dignify that with an answer and leave him hanging. She could tell he was probing for some Hilary-esque banter but she decided to give that a miss for just now. Despite not having seen Garnet Granger in some time, she remembered almost every bit of advice that she'd been given from her more experienced friend. In this case, the girl had said something along the lines of 'never giving a boy exactly what he wanted'. Personally, Hilary wasn't entirely sure Garnet followed even her own advice but it seemed good enough for some one who's experience with boy's equalled a social hermit, i.e. her.

Thinking of Garnet, Hilary recalled Kai had mentioned that she was having some problems. She inwardly wondered if they'd been sorted yet and was about to ask but her sense stopped her from doing so. It was better to leave it until Kai wanted to talk to her about it. There was no point in putting a damper onto one of the few times she was going to be with her boyfriend over the course of the summer and indeed, possibly even the next year if things didn't work out for him. Still, she was curious about it. She decided that she'd enquire when they were about to say goodbye. Besides, now she was with them they could have a girl help out with the situation and perhaps that's all Garnet really needed right now was a friend whose gender inducing parts weren't solely occupying the regions down below.

* * *

Kenny looked around him anxiously as Tyson and Daichi walked along the busy, populated London street, regardless that Kenny was acting as watch dog on Hilary's behalf. This had gone totally against his wishes to keep practising – more so for Hilary's benefit than anything else – and even the usual comparison to the Blitzkreig Boys strict regime didn't work. He could feel himself become increasingly more tense as he expected to see Hilary and Kai anytime now, holding hands or plain just being together. If he had asthma, he was pretty sure his inhaler would have to be paid overtime. 

Tyson peered around at him, almost banging into an irritated woman on her mobile phone in the process, and grinned at him. "What's up, Chief?"

"Nothing," Kenny replied, looking as believable as a dog trying to be a cat.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Tyson speculated. "I know! You're worried about not practising for the big match, right?" Tyson grinned happily as he realised what the problem was, not knowing how far away from it he really was. "It's not like we've not been skipping it. This is our first real break since we started this whole tournament thing and I think it's about time we gave it a rest. It's just too bad we decided too late otherwise we could have gone with Hilary. It can't be much fun walking around here by yourself."

"Why don't you call her then, dummy?" Daichi asked, wondering why such a simple solution hadn't occurred to Tyson.

Narrowing his eyes at his younger counterpart, Tyson replied, "Do you have a cell I can use?"

Kenny, feeling more panicky by the second, decided to intervene. "Guys, do you really think Hilary's exploring London on her own? She's not stupid. She's probably met up with Tala and Garnet or something. We shouldn't intrude."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tyson shrugged. "It's not like we won't see her tonight anyway."

Feeling relieved, Kenny took out his London street map and opened it up. "Where are we going first?"

"I don't know. Maybe Daichi wants to go to the zoo and see his family," Tyson cried out as Daichi picked up a pebble and launched it at his head. "Or we could go to that wax place."

"You mean Madame Tussuad's?"

"No it's no one's house. It's a place where you see all these wax works of celebrities and stuff. I've read about it."

"I didn't know you can read," Daichi remarked.

"That _is _Madame Tussaud's, Tyson. She was a -"

Tyson held up his hand and stopped Kenny from starting one of his history lessons. "Let's just go there then. I want to get a picture beside myself. How cool would that be?"

"That's assuming you're in it."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm on one of the biggest celebrities in the sporting world!"

Kenny and Daichi exchanged glances but said nothing more.

* * *

"Oh my God, Kai!" Hilary gushed. "How cool is this?" 

Kai couldn't say he was impressed. Sure, the figurines were really lifelike but there was something weird about wax creations of real people. It made his skin crawl. Maybe it was because he'd seen that Paris Hilton movie or something. He walked up to the wax model of Tony Blair and ran a finger along its face; his back felt like it had worms crawling underneath the skin from the touch of it.

Hilary couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Don't tell me you're scared of them." Giggling, she walked up to Madonna and put her arms around her. "See? They're not going to hurt you. Come and get a picture with me and see." Reluctantly, Kai stood on the other side of the figure as one of the museum workers took a photograph of them using Hilary's camera. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I just think its weird, that's all," he said. "I don't like it and I'm not going to. It doesn't mean I'm scared or whatever." Hilary smiled and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't!"

"Okay, I believe you," she said in a voice which told Kai she didn't believe her at all.

Kai shook his head and, on looking up, felt a brief wave of panic through him. "Hilary, please tell me that's not Tyson up there?"

Hilary looked at Kai and then up where his eyes were pointed in one smooth gesture.

"Crap," was all she could say.

Without saying anything, Kai grabbed Hilary's hand and dragged her into the next room. A small 'oh' of surprised escaped her mouth in the process. Once he'd made sure the door was closed, he let go of Hilary's wrist and looked around for an exit.

"To get out, you either have to go back the way we came or go through all the rooms," Hilary said, looking at her pamphlet, "so we'll need to see everything."

Kai ran a hand through his hair in frustration, more so because Hilary didn't seem to be taking the situation as seriously as she should be. In all honesty, it didn't really affect him wither or not Tyson found out that they were still seeing each other but he knew it could cause some serious dissonance between Tyson and Hilary at a time when Tyson didn't really need anything like that on his mind. As a competitor, Kai didn't wish it on him either. If he beat Tyson while he was distracted then it wouldn't really seem like a victory at all.

"Could you please take this as seriously as it is. What's Tyson going to say when he sees you and I together, especially since he thinks you hate me?"

Hilary glanced at him briefly from behind the floor plan and then sighed heavily. "I'm just not going to get myself worked up over it. Sure, it might cause a few riffs between us for the time being but he'll get over it."

"Before the tournament ends?"

Hilary was silent for a few moments as she thought this over. "If he can't cope with it why should I care?"

For a second Kai thought it was a total stranger he was talking too. "I shouldn't have to tell you that."

There was a feeling of awkwardness as Hilary realised what he was saying. On the same token, part of her did believe that Tyson should be able to put his pettiness aside long enough to see that no one is really in the wrong over this big mix up. However, as touched on by Kai, Tyson was her friend first and still her one true best friend. The law of never putting boyfriends before friends seemed to be clashing with her entire outlook on life. She wanted to be with Kai but she also didn't want to affect Tyson's game at this crucial point in his career. She supposed for today she'd have to put the latter first. It was too late for her and Kai to go back to being enemies completely but Tyson didn't need to find that out and so long as they kept being careful he wouldn't.

"Alright," she said to Kai, smiling again. "I see your point. Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

A half hour later found Kai and Hilary back outside breathing in the car exhaust fumes which were a major part of fresh air in London. The streets, which in the early afternoon had been busy, were now so full that in order to accommodate them all comfortably the streets would have had to widen themselves. As it were, the mass of people seemed to crush into each other like a herd of wild beast. This would be to their benefit, Kai decided, because they were so crushed that the people had become as individual as flies. It didn't matter where Tyson and the others went next for the chances of being able to single out Kai and Hilary were minimal even to the most observant of people. 

Hilary seemed to pick up on this too because she took a hold of Kai's hand and gave him a wide smile. "This is the closest we're going to get to being alone today and probably the safest too."

"That's sort of depressing when you think on it."

"Then let's not." They had barely walked two more steps when Hilary couldn't contain herself any longer and ask, "how's Garnet?"

As predicted, Kai's mood seemed to lower though his face didn't show it. "The same. It's so weird. It's like she's locked in her own little world where no one else lives. She doesn't offer any conversation and she's not even bothering to keep up her appearances which I'm sure you know is pretty damn strange. In fact, in all the years I've known Garnet, the one time she didn't wear make up was because she had conjunctivitis and it would get worse. Even then she's only lasted a day before giving in to vanity."

"So why don't you do something?" She asked.

Kai shrugged. "What can I do? She'll get over it in time whatever it is then she'll come to us."

Hilary was about to agree with him and then realised fully what he was saying. "You Goddamn hypocrite," she said angrily. Kai looked surprised at the sudden outburst but Hilary didn't notice. The injustice was too large for her to see past. "What was that you were just saying about Tyson and making me feel like a rotten person in the process when you're no better yourself. Garnet needs you right now and you're just going to sit by and watch her deteriorate? She's supposed to be your friend!"

Kai felt Hilary let go of his hand and it fell like a lead weight. "It's entirely different," he tried to reason.

"It's exactly the same!" Hilary insisted. "You said it yourself. You've never seen Garnet in this state before so obviously its something really major and you're just gonna wait it out to see if it gets any better? You really _are _a hypocrite."

"Jesus, Hils. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to hound her for an answer when she quite clearly doesn't want to give one?"

"Yes!"

Kai shook his head. "It's not that easy."

"If you were her friend you'd _make _it that easy." Hilary sighed and looked at her watch. "Look, I'm not going to lie but I want to go. I don't have to but I want to. If I'm being completely truthful, your attitude's really getting on my nerves. I'll see you later." She turned away from him and made her way down the street

Kai was in stunned momentarily at what she'd just said and then felt the brutal sting as she realised that it was all true.

"Hilary wait!" She didn't. "Let me see you back, okay?"

"No!"

"Well, let me know when you get in."

"I won't."

For the second time that day, Kai ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The worst thing about this misunderstanding with Hilary was that it was all true and now the realisation that his way of treating Garnet – a close friend of many years – was disgraceful. He shouldn't have taken no for an answer, especially when if the roles were reversed she wouldn't have. He now knew what he had to do to set things right.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	11. Resolved

This came surprisingly easy to me. For once. Normally I struggle to get chapter out for Sunday but I was able to finish this by Thursday. I decided I'll post it a day early, just to be nice:P

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  


Resolved 

What Hilary had said the previous day was still one Kai's mind as if Hilary had stuck it there with superglue. It annoyed him that he knew she was completely right. Not just that he was hypocritical but also that instead of sitting on his butt in the sidelines whilst Garnet went through a phase which wasn't quite depression – but not far from it – he should have done his up most best to find out what was bothering her. It worried him too. Maybe Hilary had exaggerated when she said Garnet was deteriorating because she quite evidently wasn't but the spark that he knew and loved was missing in its entirety. Watching her was watching a silent movie with an actress who'd just been picked up off the street.

With this on his mind, he decided that he'd develop some master plan to finally get Garnet to share her problems. He didn't think it would work but it was better than nothing. If his predictions were correct, Garnet would shunt going to watch them train. In other words, if he skipped training too then it would him and her totally alone. In other words from that, she would be trapped with no other choice than to tell him.

The hardest part of that was getting out of practise. Tala quite rightfully so was viewing the match against the Blade Breakers tomorrow as an epic turning point to their career and not just the tournament. He would not be happy if Kai skipped training just because he couldn't be bothered. What he would do was stay in bed and pretend to be sick. It might not work but he'd never taken a sick day in his life so it was pretty believable that could be the real thing.

Now if he only knew how to throw up it'd be so much more believable…

"Kai are you ready yet?" Tala shouted and knocked at the room door which they shared. "We're living in ten minutes."

Kai took a deep breath. "I'm not up yet. I sort of don't feel well. Like, I think I'm going to be sick. I've got headache too."

He heard Tala mutter something under his breath which sounded like, "You've got to be freaking kidding me." Audibly, he replied, "Are you still coming to practise? This is the last day before you battle Tyson."

"I know," Kai said in the weakest voice he could muster but which actually sounded like he'd been smoking twenty a day since he was five years old. "But if I do go I might just feel worse tomorrow and then can't battle at all. I think it's better safe than sorry."

"Fine," Tala said in a strained voice. Kai could almost picture him pulling at his hair in frustration. "Fine but make sure you stay in bed then. You _have_ to be in one hundred percent form tomorrow. Tyson's not just going to give this match away. Take care."

Kai held his breath as he heard a brief interlude while Tala explained the situation to Bryan and Ian. He could tell from the sudden loudness of their voices that they weren't amused and Kai had a sneaking suspicion they weren't fully buying his act. That was fine. He didn't care. So long as he got some alone time with Garnet that's all that mattered. When he heard his team leave the hotel room, he waited a further five minutes just in case they decided to come back for whatever reason and then he got out of bed. He was already fully dressed so didn't need to waste time finding clothes. Time was something he couldn't spend frivolously today. Not when he had a job to do; a mission he'd set for himself.

He left his room to approach the target and knocked on her door.

"Who is it and what is it?" Garnet asked.

"It's Kai and we need to talk."

There was the sound of movement and Kai assumed she rolled over in her bed, pillow over her head to block him out.

"About what?"

"About what's wrong with you."

Garnet sighed loudly. "There's nothing wrong. Go to practise."

"I'm coming in," Kai warned her and entered the room.

The curtains were still drawn but she was fully dressed in jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She had no make up on and her hair was swept up into a messy ponytail. It looked unbrushed. She watched him carefully as he sat on the end of her bed facing her.

"Shouldn't you be training?" She asked in a bored voice.

"I should."

"Well why aren't you?" Kai could sense the annoyance.

"I told Tala I was sick. That means its just me and you today. You and me. All day. And I swear to God if you don't tell me what's been eating you for the past couple of weeks I will refuse to battle tomorrow because I'll still be sick. And if that doesn't work I'll be sick the next day and the next day. I think you get my drift."

"Geez, Kai." She shut her eyes for a few moments. "This is stupid. I'm fine. I've just been under the weather."

Kai smirked. "I agree. It _is_ stupid that there's something the matter and you can't tell me." He took her hand and looked into her eyes earnestly. "Garnet, I'm your best friend, right? You can tell me anything. And if you want me to swear not to tell anyone else, no matter how big it is you know I won't unless I have to. Even then, it'd only be people who could help you better than I can." Garnet turned away from him and with his other hand he turned her head towards him again. In the blue ocean of her eyes he could see tears. "Please. Don't shut me out, G. Tell me."

Unexpectedly, she flung her arms around him and before he knew it she was crying hard. Her back was rising up and down as she took in ragged breath after ragged breath.

"Oh, Kai," she whispered. "I'm so scared."

Kai rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to weep. He made the odd comforting noise but didn't ask her to explain yet. He figured what she really needed was someone just to be there for her while she broke down. No matter what the problem was, it could wait until she'd had enough and was ready to face it. He'd be right there beside her. Waiting for her.

After ten minutes in his arms, Garnet's tears finally dissolved into hiccups. Kai felt glad she wasn't wearing any make up for God knew it'd be all over her face like some unfortunate clown mask.

"Are you ready?" He asked her softly.

She nodded solemnly and took a deep breathe in, held it for a few seconds and let it out. "Remember when I asked to swap rooms with you so I could be with Tala a few weeks ago?" He nodded. "Well…we sort of…did it. And that was fine. But when I was about to throw the rubber away, I saw that it was leaking. Then Tala started talking to me and I forgot all about it until the next morning. So I was sort of worrying about it but then I figured it'd be fine and stuff.

"But I was supposed to have my period last week and it didn't come." Kai could see the tears were about to flood again. "I skipped it. Do you know what that means?" Her voice raised in a pitiful pitch.

"What it means is that you've skipped your period, Garnet. Well, just now anyway. Have you taken a test yet?"

She shook her head. "I was too afraid too."

"Right. Well that should be our first step. And I'm assuming Tala doesn't know. Why didn't you tell him?"

Garnet looked down. "Why do you think? What would you do if Hilary told you she was pregnant?"

"Probably split with her since there's no way in earth it could be mine." She glared at him evilly. "I'm kidding. Sure I'd be shocked and probably upset but I'd stick by her, wither its mine or not I'd be there for her. Tala would have been too. And if it turns out that you are pregnant then he'll still be there for you no matter what decision you decide to make. And so will I."

Her ocean blue eyes rose to his. "Thank you." She paused for a moment. "Do you think Tala will?"

"I _know_ he will" He squeezed her hand lightly. "He'd have wanted you to tell him, you know. And I'll keep it a secret for now but at some point you have to let him know. The sooner the better." He sighed. "But we'd better find out for sure if there really is a bun cooking in your oven. How about you stay in here and maybe make yourself something to eat while I go and buy a pregnancy kit?"

Garnet nodded and for the first time in what seemed to Kai to be forever, she smiled. It was a small, sad smile but a smile nonetheless. "Thank you, Kai. I wish I'd come to you at the very start."

Kai smiled back. "Me too, but I shouldn't have left it this long to talk to you. For that, I'm sorry."

* * *

It had almost been a Mexican stand off when both the Blitzkreig Boys and the Blade Breakers had gone to the sports centre to practise only to find the other one there. Hilary had almost wanted to run for cover. Now, after a huge debate with the centre's manager, the practise arena had been halved and each team was sticking faithfully to there side, although no member seemed to think twice about growling at the other.

Hilary hadn't exactly been in the mood to sit and watch another brutally boring day of training but the thought of getting to watch Kai had perked her up significantly. She was excited about getting to watch the graceful and elegant way he launched his blade. His style had the regal connotations which his bitbeast possessed and to be able to watch this over again was a real treat. Her mood had been dampened when she saw that the Blitzkreig's captain wasn't joining them in training and immediately she wondered why. She also saw that Garnet wasn't there either but that didn't surprise her. Garnet wasn't the kind to do something she didn't want to do and sitting on her backside watching a gruelling training regime fell into that category.

But Kai's absence….?

The argument she's had with him yesterday struck her mind. She had been a little hard on his. Too hard, in fact. It had been genuine anger. She had been genuinely angry at his hypocrisy and the way he was manipulating her situation for his own benefit, even when he didn't realise it. Anyway, the dramatic exit on her behalf probably meant he was taking on her advice and doing something about it. If he had sense which she was pretty sure there was an ample supply of.

But there was also a chance he wasn't here because he didn't want to face her. She knew she could be an intimidating person when she put her mind to it and its not unknown that people have avoided her when they knew she was mad at them. She felt a knot in her stomach. What if that really was the reason? What if he was skipping a vitally important training session because of her? Guiltily, she watched the Blitzkrieg Boys as they struggled to organise their practise without their captain's watchful eye. They weren't doing a very good job and she could see the frustration and impatience emitting from Tala's icy eyes as he tried to organise his team mates. He caught her staring and looked up at her, giving her a brief nod that was almost an accusation.

She had to do something. She had to find a reason to leave and apologise for her horrible behaviour the previous day. If she didn't God knew what position Kai would be in when it came to his big match. Part of her knew that, as a member of the Blade Breakers, she should be happy to have such an advantage but as Kai's girlfriend that simply wasn't the case.

She made her excuses and left.

* * *

Pacing around the hotel room in her pyjamas, Garnet waited impatiently for Kai to arrive with the instrument which would determine her fate. Now, she wished she'd gone to him in the beginning. He was the only one she suspected would have been able to keep a cool head about it, maybe panicking inwardly on her behalf but not allowing I to affect her judgement. 

The other thing she was thinking about was what to do if she was actually pregnant. Would she keep the baby? Would she give birth to it at all? She wasn't sure that she would be able to go through an abortion. No matter how young her child was, it would still be her child, even if it was just a blob of cells. Her hand rested on her reasonably flat stomach maternally. Yes. She would have the child. And, as much as Tala would have a say in it, she would hope to bring it up too. Adoption was an alternative, of course, but she didn't feel she had it in her to give her baby away. The thought occurred to her that she was planning too far ahead. She hadn't even taken the test yet.

But there was a part of her that could feel something was inside of her. Growing. It just _felt_ that way.

There was a rapid knocking on the door and Garnet had pounced on it within seconds When she opened it, she was severely disappointed.

"Hilary? What are you doing here?" She asked, not even bothering trying to hide the annoyance.

"I need to talk to Kai," Hilary squinted at her scrutinisingly. "Are you alright? You look like you've been crying. Is anything wrong?"

Garnet drummed her fingernails impatiently against the woodwork of the door frame. "Nothing's wrong. Kai's not here. Can I take a message and I'll pass it on?"

"Where is Kai?" Hilary asked, trying not to sound like a desperate little school girl but she had to know why he wasn't there or at training.

The way Garnet rolled her eyes looked like a tidal wave to Hilary. "I don't know. Out somewhere."

Frowning, Hilary took a few steps back. "Okay. I guess he's avoiding me after yesterday." She smiled sadly at Garnet. "Thanks anyway. I hope you feel better."

Despite any aggravation she felt, Garnet couldn't ignore the dejected look from Hilary and the knowledge she wasn't being helpful at all. Plus her curiosity and need for gossips hadn't been quelled. Rolling her eyes once more for good measure, she fully opened the door. "He's not avoiding you. He's out getting me something from the store. So what happened yesterday that he'd be avoiding you for?" After Hilary filled her in on the entire situation, Garnet had two decisions to make. She could resolve their petty argument by allowing Hilary to know exactly why it was Kai was at the store or she could give a flimsy excuse and hope Hilary bough it. Seeing as it was inadvertibly her fault, she went for the former. This time she was able to keep the tears in.

Surprisingly to her, Hilary hadn't interrupted her at all while she explained her pitiful position. Nor had she made any gasps or gave her looks of damnations she's merely nodded and gave her an encouraging smile telling her that no matter what happened there would be people falling over themselves to help her.

It was at that point when Kai finally returned with a bag from the local supermarket rolled up under his arm. He stopped dead when he saw Hilary sitting beside Garnet on the couch.

"Hi, Hilary," he said, looking at Garnet quizzically.

"She came here because you were an ass yesterday," she explained and took the bag from Kai, nervously looking inside. Despite her calm façade, Kai could see that she was deeply afraid. "Hils, will you come in with me? I just…want someone with me that's not, you know, a guy. No offence, Kai."

"None taken."

Hilary looked uncertain. "You mean you want me to come in with you while you pee?" Garnet nodded, not seeing what was wrong with that. Uncertain, Hilary agreed nonetheless and followed Garnet into the bathroom. Kai gave her a small smile of thanks, not entirely sure why she'd decided to go to the hotel room but glad she had all the same.

Once inside, Garnet took out the small box and studied it carefully before finally opening it and looking at the contents. "It says here 'to test for pregnancy, hold the indicator underneath you whilst urinating. Allow ten minutes for sample to react with the indicator, after which a colour change will occur. If the indicator turns blue then the test is positive. If it turns pink the test is negative.' Simple, huh? Well, here goes nothing. Turn around for a second."

Hilary did what she was told and faced the door. Outside she could hear the faint sound of pulling the ripcord for his beyblade; a habit she's noticed he only did when he was anxious or nervous. It took Garnet a few seconds to get started and even longer to finish but she had, Hilary help out the complimentary plastic cup hotels always supplied you with and Garnet placed the damp rod inside it and washed her hands.

At Garnet's insistence, she left the cup in the bathroom and sat in the living area in between Kai and Hilary.

"I know this isn't the question to ask, but if you are pregnant and you have the kid, what are you gonna call it? Have you thought about that?" Hilary asked, more so just to have conversation.

Garnet looked thoughtful. "I've always liked the name Calum for a boy. Always thought that had a nice ring to it. Or Lewis. For a girl…Collette or Rachael-Anne. I think they're pretty names. Or I might choose one that's like my own: April or Opal or something."

"Ruby?" Kai suggested. The he said with a slight smile, "or Amethyst?"

She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "If I called my daughter that she's never talk to me again. What about you guys? What would you call your kids?"

Hilary and Kai both shrugged, understanding exactly what Garnet was implying. Hilary felt more than a little flustered but tried to answer anyway. "Maybe…I don't know. Paul or Alex, I think for a boy. No idea for a girl. Joannie or something."

"Aww," Garnet smiled at them both. "And do you agree, Kai?"

"Garnet…" He said darkly.

She laughed and the feeling Kai had when he heard that familiar tingle through the air was of immense relief. He understood now what Hilary had been trying to tell him in the beginning; all she really needed was some one to talk to. After that, everything would be fine. And it seemed she realised that too.

"How longs it been?" Garnet asked suddenly.

"Four minutes," Kai replied.

She flumped her head back on the couch in agitation. "Longest ten minutes of my life, this is. It's so bad, you know? I don't have any idea colour that's gonna be and it's gonna affect the rest of my natural life. How weird is that? And Tala' too, if he decides to be a big enough man to deal with it. My mom's gonna be so disappointed in me. She still thinks I'm her precious little girl who does no wrong. My dad's even worse. They'll stand by me, though. I know that much. I'm their only child so they don't have any other choice, do they? I mean I've always gotten what I've wanted so why should having a child be any different?"

"Garnet?"

"Hmm, Kai?"

"Shut up."

Pretending to look outrages she folded her arms but it wasn't long before she was back onto nervous babble. Hilary and Kai looked at each other but didn't stop her this time. Until Kai looked at his watch and realised how long they'd been sitting there.

"I think you should go check it now," Kai suggested in a way that was more of an order.

Once again, the fear had returned as she bit her lip and got off the couch. Kai sensed a slight tremble in her knees as she went into the bathroom with the two of them at her back.

With a trembling hand, Garnet took the test out and held it into the light.

"Well?" Kai demanded. "What colour is it?"

"…Pink," she said, smiling.

* * *

And this concludes the Garnet saga. I'm sure probably everyone saw it coming:P So next chapter will be the first battle between Kai and Tyson and I'm sure you all now how that'll end!

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	12. Tyson vs Kai

I don't think this has long to go and I'm quite happy to finally have it completed. There's new things I want to move onto and I want to do it while I still have the drive!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Tyson vs Kai

Humming softly to herself, Garnet stood by the mirror in the dressing room assigned to the Blitzkreig Boys and flicked a brush with rose coloured blush lightly over her cheeks and glanced at her reflection with satisfaction she only eve found when looking in the mirror and seeing how pretty she was. She was about to start putting on some more mascara when there was a knock at the door.

Irritably, she bade her mysterious knocker welcome and glared darkly when she saw it was just Tyson. "What do you want?" She demanded haughtily, returning to her mascara. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Tyson watched as she carefully applied her mascara wand to the roots of her lashes and upwards with careful concentration. Her eyes darted in his direction in the mirror darkly. "Are you still here?"

Tyson pinched his arm to which Garnet rolled her eyes. "I think so. I felt that so its gotta count for something right? Anyway, I've been sent here from Mr. Dickinson to flip the coin for what side of the arena you guys want to sit at." He looked around him at the deserted dressing room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Away to do the same thing, apparently…" Garnet said, still coating her lashes in the same black sludgy stuff Tyson didn't see how anyone could find attractive. Not when it was being applied, at least.

"Do you have to do that now?" He asked, beginning to get annoyed at his cousin. "You're still gonna be ugly no matter how much of that muck you put on your face."

At the mention of the word 'ugly', Garnet's hand slipped up and coated her eyebrow with an unattractive layer of mascara.

"See what you made me do?" She screeched at him and grabbed a box of tissues form beside her make up bag to begin the correction. "Why are you still here, you little skeeze."

He was about to point out that he was taller than her, but decided to leave it seeing as how she looked ready to eat him if he said the wrong thing. "I just wanted to catch up with my little baby cousin, that's all. I didn't see you at practise yesterday so I wanna know if there was something wrong."

Garnet quirked her smudgy eyebrow. "Why did you think there was something wrong? I was just hanging out with Hilary and Kai at the hotel room."

Tyson felt his heart begin to thud when she mention Hilary and Kai's names together. Trying to sound casual, he said, "being around you would give anyone a sore head."

Sighing, Garnet scrunched up the piece of tissue she was using and threw it at Tyson's face. "FYI, Tyson, no one even _had_ a headache. What is wrong with you today?"

He suddenly realised Hilary had been lying to him. She lied to him. Why would she lie so she could get out of watching them train to go hang with Garnet? She knew fine well that she wasn't exactly needed there so leaving wouldn't be a big deal. Unless…

No way. He wasn't even going to humour that thought. Hilary probably just felt guilty about leaving them alone, that's all. That's it exactly. Since she's bailed out of so many of their practices she felt as if it she was letting the team down so rather than tell them she just didn't want to be there, she lied to make everyone feel better.

That would be fine if he knew it was true. Never in her life had Hilary passed up the chance to say how boring beyblading is and skipping training was an ideal way for her to reinforce this point. Not only that but it was too much of a coincidence that Kai hadn't been there too. There was something going on between them: Kai and Hilary. That was why she's lied about feeling sick. It was so she could go and see him. He was certain of it. Well, almost certain. He'd just have to do more sleuthing to find out what he was already convinced he knew.

"Hello?" Garnet threw another tissue at Tyson's face and he blinked in surprise. "What is with you? You come barging in on me while I'm getting ready then you stand there in a daze? Can't you see my face isn't even nearly ready for public display?"

Tyson nodded sympathetically. "I know. It's going to take you forever to hit that spot of ugliness that's covering your face." He'd only just managed to duck out of the room when he heard the sound of something hard being thrown against the door behind him. As he walked down the corridor he bumped into Kai, muttering, "watch it," under his breathe quietly enough to not draw attention to himself but loudly enough for Kai to do a double take to make sure the boy who'd actually said it was Tyson Granger.

Frowning, Kai went back into the dressing room where Garnet was still positioned on front of the mirror only now she'd moved onto lip gloss. She greeted him with a grunt as she carefully lined her lips with a clear gloss and then repeated this gesture.

"Did Tyson come in here by any chance?" Kai asked. Garnet grunted her reply. "Was it about the coin toss?" She grunted again. "Then why did he leave in a pissy mood?"

She slammed her lip gloss down and stood up. "Do you know what? I'm not even going to finish getting ready since no one seems to want me too. Tyson was in here making a nuisance of himself and asking me why I wasn't with the team yesterday so I was saying that I was with you and Hils and then he buggered off after making more fun of me."

Kai winced. "Garnet…Didn't it occur to you that Tyson wouldn't like the idea of Hilary being with me since, you know, he thinks we're still split up?"

"Why are you getting at me? Didn't the thought occur to you that it would be so much simpler if you guys just _told the truth_? I mean how am I supposed to know Tyson didn't know she was coming? And anyway if you didn't give him something to be suspicious of he wouldn't be suspicious at all!"

Although he saw the truth in her words he didn't much want to acknowledge them. The thing about it was that part of the reason why he wanted to keep things quiet between him and Hilary was the thrill of trying to dodge everyone's watchful eyes. It was like they had a secret between them that no one knew about and they were to clever to tell.

"It doesn't matter Garnet," he said knowing that it really did matter. A lot. "Just try to be a little bit more careful in the future. Anyway, I came here to tell you we're getting ready to start so you better get your gorguess ass up there."

"I know," she retorted, winking. "The world's waiting on me."

* * *

Tyson watched Hilary carefully to read any reactions she had to the television screen in their dressing room which was currently announcing each teams stats. When Kai came on she didn't even so much as blink. She was good. He'd have to be even better to find out the truth. He looked at her as she innocently swung her foot up and down on her crosses legs, pretending like she had nothing to hide. Well, he was on to her. That's right. He was on to her big style. He _knew_ she was a lying, two timing hussy who was wrapped around that bastard Kai's finger. Garnet had more or less_ told _him. Now it was up to him to get it straight from the horse's mouth. 

Trying to act as casual as he could – his heart was beating about a mile a minute – he sat down beside her and looked up at the flat screen T.V. "You know, don't feel you have to be here today. If you're still feeling like crap you should just go back to the hotel room like you did yesterday."

Hilary smiled warmly at him, not seeing through his intentions at all. "Aww, thanks Tyson. But I'll be fine. That rest yesterday cleared me right up so I can be by your side, cheering you on."

Tyson returned her smile, letting some of his teeth show. "I'll bet it did. I feel kinda bad, though. I should have walked you back, knowing that you weren't well."

"I'm a big girl Tyson. I easily made it back by myself. It only took me, like, five minutes or something anyway." She patted his leg fondly. "But I appreciate your concern."

"Yeah," he replied nodding. "I appreciate yours too. I was talking to Garnet this morning, so I was." He saw Hilary edge back a little but it could easily have been the garlic bread he'd eaten for lunch. "She wasn't at practise yesterday. Neither was Kai, in face. I hope it isn't catching."

"Just what are you implying?" Hilary asked. She noticed the edge in his eyes and realised he knew where she had been. She's been an idiot to think she could hide it from her best friend, especially since his cousin was an implement in her scheme.

"Oh come off it, Hilary! I know where you where yesterday. Garnet let it slip. You were with her and Kai."

"So I went to see Garnet? What's the big deal?" He noticed her legs were now uncrossed and her voice was getting slightly shrill.

"The big deal is that you lied. If you had been going to see Garnet you would have just told me that because you _know_ that I wouldn't have cared less. No. You were going to see Kai, and have been all this time, haven't you?" Hilary shook her head no, but she had tears in her eyes that told him she was lying again. "Bullshit, Hilary! Why didn't you just tell me? If you and Kai are seeing each other-"

"But we're not!" Hilary said, fully crying now and not because she was sorry but because she had been caught. It was the childish tears of a child being given into trouble for something they knew they had done wrong. "We're _not_ seeing each other. I just wanted to keep being friends with him, that's all. He's going through some bad times now and that's all he needs right now is a friend."

"I don't know if I can believe you anymore…" Tyson hung his head sadly, trying not to look at her tears as she sniffed and wiped at them furiously with the back of her hand. "We'd better go up now. They're calling us."

* * *

From the moment the Blitzkreig Boys stepped out into the London arena, Kai could sense there was an obvious tension amongst their competitors. Hilary's eyes were a puffy and red. It almost looked as if she'd had an allergic reaction to something or the waterworks had been turned on for a brief stunt. Tyson too looked distracted and, as much as he tried to hide it by waving to the crowds, Kai could see that every look sent his way was of pure anger. He figured Tyson's arithmetic was pretty much solid: it seemed he'd put two and two together and got four. He would have to thank Garnet for that later. 

"Tala, you're battling Daichi first," Kai informed his team mate. "Now, take this slow and remember your defence. Daichi may be good and he may be powerful but he's still a rooky whose too headstrong to properly think about tactics. Just keep avoiding his attacks and he'll eventually wear out. In the mean time, look for a weak point in his spin. He's bound to have one, especially since his blade seems more focussed on offence. I don't even think you'll need Wolborg for this one, but if Daichi calls Strata Dragoon then go for it. Got it?"

Tala smirked and loaded Wolborg onto his launcher. "It's in the bag."

"How do you think he'd going to do?" Garnet asked as Tala prepared himself at the side of the dish opposite a cocky looking Daichi. "Monkey boy looks as if he's ready to wipe the floor with him."

Kai turned to her and she saw there was a cheeky smile there. "I know he looks powerful but so's Tala. Plus Tal has more experience and will listen to tactics. Daichi, like most novices, won't pay attention to a single thing his captain tells him until its too late. If Tala's just patient and lets Daichi do all the chasing with the occasion blow at the right time, he'll soon be worn down."

"And Tyson?"

"Tyson's both a tactical and a strong player. Normally I would say my work's cut out for me but if you look closely he's really distracted. With his experience and against a weaker blader this wouldn't mean shit but he's against me. Basically, I think this is going to be a walk in the park for both of us."

Kai watched carefully as both bladers launched into the dish and, as expected, instead of finding his ground Daichi began to attack Tala. Tala, in accordance to Kai's advice, was staying far enough away so he could see every move being made by Daichi before Daichi even knew he was going to make it. He could see Daichi getting more and more frustrated as every attack being made was dodged easily. It was a catch twenty two, as the more angry he became, the more reckless his attacks were and predictable too. Like a guerrilla fighter, Tala hit Daichi's blade side on, causing it to lose balance slightly and falter. It took several seconds for him to recuperate and this was several seconds too much as Tala saw his chance and smashed into Daichi's blade on the opposite side, causing it to waver dangerously on the side of the dish.

"Summon Strata Dragoon, Daichi!" Kenny was screaming at him.

Daichi nodded and followed the Chief's advice but it was too little too late. A final whack from Tala sent Strata Dragoon out of the dish and it landed unceremoniously at Daichi's feet. His hand was shaking with surprise as he picked it up, not believing that he'd actually lost so quickly.

Tala returned to his team victorious and slapped Kai's hand in triumph. "In the bag!" He said, with a slight upturn at his lips. "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kai looked over at his opponent who was having some difficulty setting up his ripcord and launcher. "Well I'm pretty sure your bags doubly full." He gestured over to Tyson and Tala noticed immediately what he was getting at. "I'd ask for luck but I don't even need it."

As Kai left the team, Garnet folded her arms and muttered, "Kai certainly puts the cock in cocky."

Situated at the side of the dish, Kai prepared to launch his blade when he felt a weighted stare upon him. He looked up and saw Tyson glaring at him with an intensity which would throw off any other balder. Not him.

"I don't know what's going on with you Tyson and I'm not too sure that I care. But if you want my advice I'd forget about it for this match or you're going to throw it away." Kai met his eyes. "I didn't work my ass off for this day for an easy match. Don't disappoint me."

Through gritted teeth, Tyson replied, "if I want your help I'll ask for it and even then it'd only be if you were the last person on earth and I was looking for a way to get out of your presence."

Kai rolled his eyes and prepared to launch. This was going to be an easy victory and it was frustrating him. He'd expected this match to be one of the most difficult of his career and Tyson was about to hand him the win because he was too stupid to not let his emotions get the better of him.

"Three…Two…One…Let it rip!"

Kai's blade landed perfectly in the centre, waiting for Tyson's to meet it, which it did with a slight wobble. Kai groaned inwardly at his lack of control.

"Tyson keep your feelings out of the dish. They're not wanted here," Kai said.

"Shut up!"

Dragoon circled around the dish several times as it tried to gain stability and momentum. Kai could see Tyson knew his launch had been weak and was trying to build up his strength but it wasn't going to do him any good if he didn't clear his head. After several rounds, Dragoon headed straight for Dranzer, but Kai could see the move coming from a mile away and swerved out the way, dealing a lethal counterattack from behind that caused Dragoon to go sailing towards the edge but stopping just before it did so.

"Your head's not cleared Tyson. I can predict your every move! Don't listen to me as an opponent; listen to me as a friend." Kai pleaded in the hopes he could get a better match than this from his ex-team mate.

"Friend?" Tyson asked guffawing. "Some friend you are. You abandoned me to go join your current team _and _I know you've been fooling around with Hilary behind my back."

"I wasn't the only one to 'abandon' you. So did Ray and Max and I don't see you treating them as shit as you are with me. And so what if there was something going on with me and Hilary? She's a big girl and she has the right to choose who she does or doesn't want to see. If you were her true friend you'd be there for her no matter what choice she makes."

Tyson's fury led him to charge Dragoon at Dranzer again but once again it was easily deflected and countered.

"So you're not even going to deny that you've been seeing her behind my back?" Tyson demanded. "That's crap, Kai. Pure crap. Dragoon!"

The dragon left the confinements of his bit chip and stretched out; elongating it's shining blue scales. Kai summoned Dranzer too and she swooped upwards in a magnificent flurry of feathers and expanded her red and gold wings, screeching proudly.

"Actually Tyson, I do deny that I've been seeing her behind your back. If I was going out with a girl like Hilary why the hell would I want to hide it? "

"Bullshit!"

Dragoon swiped its claws at Dranzers face but she flew upwards until she was at the very top of the arena, well out of harms way.

"Well, Tyson, if you don't want to listen to me that's fine. I've just been trying to help you out. If you're too stupid to take my advice then good luck with the getting back up because you're going down!"

On her master's cue, Dranzer began to dive straight towards Dragoon, building up speed and power as she went. Tyson saw what was happening and tried to get Dragoon out the way but he was too late. She flew right into the dragon and it disintegrated into the air as Tyson's blade flew out of the arena and beside Kai's feet. The entire arena was silent for a few seconds and then there was an outburst of cheer as Kai was declared the winner of the match the the Blitzkreig Boys as the winner of the round.

Tyson felt a cold shadow on him and looked up to see Kai standing in front of him.

"Why can't you just let it go Tyson?" Kai asked, dropping Dragoon onto Tyson's hand. There was no power in his mouth as he tried to find something to say back to Kai; something cruel, witty, heck, even reciting a poem would have done but nothing came out. "When you're ready to be friends again, I'll be waiting."

As Kai was walking away, his tongue finally loosened off. "I wouldn't hold your breath Kai."

He was breathing heavily as Kai turned back round to face him. The look he gave Tyson wasn't one he expected. Not angry, not annoyed, not hurt, not even confused. The looked was of pure pity.

He nodded sadly. "One day you'll understand, Tyson."

Tyson felt a friendly hand grip his shoulder and turned around to see his bother. Hiro didn't say anything but just offered him a smile that told him he'd need to work harder. He didn't have any time to explain that is wasn't his fault. He'd tried his best but there had been complications under the persona of Hilary Tatibana and Kai Hiwatari. He tried but it was to no avail. His tongue had been rendered useless once again as Hiro walked off to talk to Mr. Dickinson.

"Tyson?" Hilary asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said sighing, "I am. Look, Hils, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you tried to explain."

"It's okay," Hilary said, feeling guilty once again that her best friend had been duped into believing her another time. "Let's just forget about it. How does pizza sound to celebrate the hard work that's gonna have to follow this?"

Tyson smiled for the first time that day. "Awesome!"

* * *

For all you guys who liked Beautiful Soul, I've decided to write a short sequal to it. I've had this idea in my head for some time and the only way I thought I could make it really fit was to write it in with the Beautiful Soul. So that shuold be started soon after this one is finished!

Please review!


	13. Cryptic Clues

I'm sorry about this guys! This is sort of a filler chapter, but only sort of. I guess its kind of the beginning of the end since most things that happen now are mainly for the conclusion of this story. Anway, enjoy this if it is at all possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any trademark things mentioned in this chapter.

Cryptic Clues 

Tyson was confused. Not that this didn't happen often, but normally he had some way of finding out. But not this time. This time he had no way of settling his confused mind. Just what had Kai meant that one day he'd understand? What did he have to understand? It was so Goddamn confusing. As far as he was aware there was nothing he was questioning. If there was nothing being questioned then there was no answer to be understood, right? He wasn't sure.

Matters were made worse by the way Hiro had given then a 'pleasant' pep talk afterwards were he was actually giving both he and Daichi guilt trips for not paying attention to the advice Kenny had given to them before the battle (and the advice Kai had tried to give Tyson during). Now he was made to do even more training for the upcoming final which will take place after he battles Ray in the next round. The good thing about that is it would be taking place in Japan: his own turf. The final, though it was still being decided, was rumoured to be set in America, the Allstarz' country. So long as the Blitzkreig Boys beat them in the next round, he wouldn't have to worry about facing Max again – he worried about his chances against him in an environment he'd been blading in all his life. Saying that, as far as he was aware the White Tigers had beat them already. That meant they had two losses against their name whereas he only had one. If he and Daichi beat the White Tigers in the battle scheduled tomorrow then the White Tigers would also have lost two matches and would automatically be battling the Allzstars for third place. Then he would be able to battle Kai again in the final. He _had_ to face him again. He had to prove that he was good enough. Just one more chance was all he needed. One.

In conclusion, if he wanted to face Kai in the final, he would have to beat the White Tigers tomorrow or else they will get the coveted place against Kai. As much as Ray was his friend and everything, he was going down. Big style.

"Tyson, are you focusing?" Hiro asked him, sounding more than a bit irritated. His arms were folded and eyebrows almost knitted together. Behind him, Daichi was imitating the stance.

Tyson blinked several times at his brother and then realised he was supposed to be practising his launches. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Hiro. Just thinking about the game plan, you know?" He offered Hiro a toothy grin but Hiro wasn't amused.

"If its anything like the game plan put into play in Britain I don't want to hear about it. Just get back to work. You'll thank me at the end of this tournament when you have the trophy to show for your hard work."

Tyson grinned. "Does that come with a guarantee?"

"No, but I guarantee I'll kick the crap out of you if you don't stop mucking around," Hiro took of hi sunglasses, a clear sign that any joking – as little as it had been – was now finished. "Just get back to practising."

"Wow," said Hilary when Hiro's back was safely turned. "He's not too happy, huh?"

"He just wants this for me so bad. I think he'd go to any lengths to make me the best I can be."

"Lengths like what?"

Tyson shrugged. He pulled the ripcord from Dragoon and landed it perfectly in the centre of the ring. "I'm not sure. Great ones anyway. How was that Chief?"

Kenny typed a few things into his laptop quickly then turned the screen around to show them both the video he'd taken on his webcam. "As you can see, you've got a lot of power in your launch but you could get so much more if you got the right position. Think on it a baseball. To hit the ball in the right direction and then right force the batter must have all parts in a perfect position to allow him to get that almighty swing. The same applies with launching a beyblade, although few people really look into it." He paused the video at the point before Tyson pulls the ripcord. "See here? You're lower body's in a perfect position but your arms should be held up a tiny bit higher. Try launching again raising your arms up a bit more and see if you can feel the difference." Tyson stood at the edge of the dish while Kenny put his webcam into position. "Right arm a little bit higher, Tyson. Shoulder height." Tyson did as he was told and launched Dragoon into the dish where it did a powerful sweep around the circumference and then rested in the centre, spinning softly. "Did you see that? Did you _feel _that?"

Tyson grinned widely. "Yeah I felt it! That's awesome chief. Just the kinda start I need against Kai."

"Don't count your chickens, Tyson." Hilary warned. "You've still go to beat Ray tomorrow if you want to be in the finals. He's not gonna give you an easy ride."

He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. "And you know this how?"

"I don't," she replied honestly. "I just wanted to say something that makes me sound smart."

"If you wanna sound smart, try reading a dictionary."

"My vocabulary's ten times better than yours is!"

There eyes met and Kenny could almost feel the electricity passing through as they glared and growled at each other. "Guys!" He ran in between them and pushed them apart. "Now's really not the time. Tyson you need to practise. Daichi's over there going it all by himself. Go help."

Hilary watched on as Tyson and Daichi, after seconds of training together, got into some form of an argument and Hiro had to split them up. "So what do you think they're chances are?"

Kenny frowned and polishes his glasses. "Against Ray, pretty high. Against Kai, pretty low. Don't forget, Kai's going to be training hard too so he'll be even better come the finals. Tyson's going to need to work double hard to even score a draw. The good thing is, it doesn't matter wither Daichi wins or loses and personally I don't think he will win against Tala. Tala's got much more experience under his belt than Daichi _and_ he knows how to use it. But the rules are that so if the captain of the team gets beaten, that counts for two losses. So the match between Tala and Daichi won't matter as much as Tyson's battle with Kai. And I would call it a battle, before you ask."

Hilary nodded, understanding what the team's strategy genius was talking about. "But don't forget, Tyson was really distracted during his first match with Kai. Hopefully that won't happen again. If you take that into account then maybe Tyson doesn't actually need to get very much stronger."

"Maybe…" Kenny said. "But maybe it's better safe than sorry. That way, even is he still loses to Kai he can say that he did his best. That's all that really matters."

Hilary watched Hiro as he grew frustrated at the boys. She wasn't entirely convinced that was all that mattered to Hiro.

* * *

"Well," said Garnet smiling. "Aren't you Mr. Sunshine today?"

Kai looked at her and made a face. But she was right. He was in a phenomenally good mood. For the first time in what seemed like forever, things were looking up for him once again. He beat Tyson – proof that it could actually be done. Training went particularly well that morning – meaning their egos hadn't gotten so big that their beyblading skills got small. He was able to talk to Tyson about Hilary – meaning that he would be okay with it when they finally decided to tell him. And, most importantly…

"I just finished a conversation with my mom that didn't actually end in a screaming match."

Those ocean blue eyes widened in genuine surprise. "Honestly? Wow. I mean, that's like a first. I'm proud of you."

"For what?" asked Tala as he walked into the lounge area of their French hotel room. "Kicking Tyson's ass?"

"No, and I'll thank you to remember that Tyson _is_ still my cousin. Some courtesy when mentioning his name would be very much obliged. But young Kai here has just ended his first conversation that – shock, horror – did _not _end in some form of an argument!"

"Are you insane?" Tala asked. "You're a teenager. Teenagers have to argue with their parents. It's a God given right and you're abusing it."

"Uhuh," said Kai. "Anyway we were just talking about stuff. Normal stuff. I guess it went pretty well, considering."

Garnet looked from Tala to Kai. "Considering what? Stuff like what? What?"

He shrugged mysteriously. "Just stuff. Anyway, let's get go see some French sites. Max and his team are already waiting on us outside with Ian and Bryan. We don't want to keep them waiting.

"Right," agreed Tala. "But don't think we didn't notice that change of subject there."

"I didn't think you would."

Garnet folded her arms across her chest as they waited as Kai locked the door and went to the elevator. "Come on, Kai! Just tell us what's up? Is it big?"

Kai quirked an eyebrow at her and got into the elevator. "Why do you always assume something's up?" There was a gentle hum as the elevator doors shut and it began to move down towards the lobby.

"There's no nice way to say this and I'm not even gonna try. It's you Kai. You're entire life is like a freaking episode of the 'OC' or something." She shrugged non chalantly. "Naturally I thought something was wrong since nine times out of ten it is. And don't look at me like that! You asked a question and I answered it. Would you rather I just fluffed it instead?"

"My like is not like the 'OC'. As far as I'm aware none of the characters have an evil grandfather that's hell bent on world domination."

"There's a sorta evil grandfather in it. He's called Caleb. He's like the American version of Voltaire. He, like, tried to put Seth's dad out of business and stuff, kinda like how Voltaire tried to put you out of the beyblading circuit by having Tala's brother kill you." Kai and Tala stared at her in horror that she's just mentioned something so private in a place that was so not. "What? He _did_ you know."

"We know," they said simultaneously, trying to get her to be quiet. "Just let's not mention it again," Tala added hastily.

"Was that really less than a year ago?" Kai asked, trying to think back on everything that had happened to them since the fateful tournament in Russia. "So much has happened since then. Me and Garnet split, you and Garnet got together, I got together with Hilary, moved in with Tyson, moved out of Tyson's, stopped Voltaire manipulating my little brother, had everyone hate me…yeah a lot's happened."

Outside, Max and his new partner, Rick, were talking amiably with Ian and Bryan. It was a overcast day but it was still quite warm. In the air, the scent of freshly baked pastry lingered around them enticingly. Kai took in a deep breathe and could almost taste the sweet buttered taste of the Paris delicacies. It made him realise how hungry he actually was having not thought about it since that moment. Too much had been on his mind and all good. Well, in his opinion. He wasn't sure how his friends would take it once the tournament was over but he was pretty confident after the initial anger they would accept it with smiling faces. After all, with the events of the past year as a catalyst, they've undeniably matured extensively than how they behaved previously. With maturity would come the understand that he had to chose the path that was right for him, even if they couldn't understand why.

"You look lost in thought there, Kai." Max grinned widely, the smile reaching his blue eyes and almost making them sparkle. "Where do you want to go?"

"The Moulin Rouge!" Garnet squealed hopefully. "That's not just a movie, you know. It's a real place."

"Yes, we know," Tala said, "but I don't see the chances of them letting in people who barely even look eighteen into a place where prostitutes and strippers run riot. That and it doesn't open until a _lot _later than this. Why don't we just go for something to eat? It's about tea time anyway. What does everyone fancy for eating?"

There was an explosion of different answers followed by arguments, mainly about how there was no way on earth so and so was eating there, how Mexican made a certain girl break out in hives and that Italian food in France just seemed so wrong. Kai and Max – being the only two people who weren't really bothered about where they ate – looked at each other hopelessly. They had planned on a nice night out together where they could relax and catch up before having to go against each other in the tournament but they forgot all about the personality clashes between the different team mates.

"This is going nowhere," Kai murmured and Max nodded.

"We could suggest drawing straws?" He suggested.

"Where do we get these straws?"

"Some fast food place?"

Kai frowned deeply. "In that case why don't we just eat some fast food? That way everyone can get what they want and we don't need to have an aneurism trying to please everybody." Max didn't oppose to the idea which was just as well because Kai felt like he was going to scream at the next person who insisted they weren't going to _think_ about going 'there'. "We're going to the nearest MacDonalds. No arguing." Garnet opened her mouth to protest but a sharp look from Kai made her rethink that plan and instead pouted since she wasn't getting her way.

"Wait a minute," Max said to Kai, "don't you hate fast food? I thought it made you feel like you're going to throw up?"

"I don't hate it and I only feel like throwing up when you're trying to eat with Tyson and he insists on displaying the first stage of digestion while he eats. Actually, that happens anytime you eat with Tyson."

"How are things between the two of you? It looked as if there was some major heat between you guys when you were blading each other."

"There was but it's sort of sorted now. I guess things are as good as the can be. But it's okay. After this tournament things are going to change. I think it's for the best."

Max frowned at Kai's cryptic words. He couldn't interoperate what it was he was trying to tell him but he sensed there was some hidden meaning there. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Kai smirked at him. "You'll just need to wait and see."

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	14. Making The Finals

I meant to have this posted sooner, but I've been really busy! Sorry guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Making The Finals 

Dranzer and Draciel collided into each other with great force. Kai felt it throughout his body. Max had gotten better. Much better. In fact, Kai was almost worrying about wither or not beating him was going to be easy as he thought it would be. He supposed that was karma for him; him being so inwardly arrogant. His usual method of keeping up the defence and waiting for a weak spot wasn't working against Max, whose beyblade's defence was one of the best in the world. He was going to have to think up a new strategy and quickly. Max could sense his hesitation and he was taking no prisoners.

"Come on Kai!" Max said, grinning widely, the competitive streak flashing in his eyes. "I didn't think you were going to make it _this _easy?"

Kai looked up at him and smirked. "I'm just getting started."

Dranzer began to circle the dish, getting faster and faster until it was just a blur. Max tried to hit her twice but missed both times and almost went toppling over the edge. Then, Draciel began to wobble and Max realised what Kai was doing. Dranzer was travelling so fast that he couldn't see her when she made an attack, which she had been doing since the start. They were weak, but they were coming in quick succession. Max felt his grin get wider. This was the kind of match he had been wanting to play since he'd quit the Bladebreakers and that had been the only way he'd have an opportunity. Playing against his old team mates tested him to the extreme and it was invigorating. A chance like this was something he'd never had gotten if he was still on their team. He could be battling against them in training but it wasn't the same. The only real battles occurred when each player had something to lose. Here, it was the prestige of winning the greatest tournament in the world.

"Dranzer, get ready to attack!" He heard Kai command and Max knew if he didn't act quickly it was going to be over.

"Brace yourself Draciel!" Max yelled as Dranzer shrieked and flew into the middle of the dish.

A fiery aura began to surround her as if it was emitting from her fiery coloured feathers. Max could feel the heat coming from her as she prepared to launch her special attack. He tried to steer Draciel away from the centre of the beam but Kai had already weaken him to the point where he knew it was the end. Dranzer shot a powerful ray of fire from her beak and it engulfed Draciel, emitting a bright light that almost blinded both bladers.

Max didn't need to wait for the light to go out before he knew the outcome. But what a match it had been! The adrenaline was coursing through his veins making his heart thud harder than he'd ever felt it. It was an incredible rush. Unfortunately, it meant there was no way he was getting into the finals but it was okay. He could cope with that. The opportunity to battle such great bladers was more than enough for him. With great grace, he picked up Draciel. He was exhausted now and had a right to be. That was one hell of a match they'd played.

"You've improved so much more than you ever could have if you'd stayed on the Bladebreakers, Max," Kai said over the screaming crowd, nodding. "I underestimated you when I thought that match was going to be easy. It wasn't at all."

Max smiled at his former captain. "Great, though, wasn't it? That's what beyblading's all about for me. It doesn't matter wither I win or lose, so long as I put up one heck of a fight that's all that matters."

Kai smirked and was impressed by Max's attitude. There were few people he'd expect to realise something like that and Max hadn't been anywhere near the top of the list. He was glad Max did, though. "You've matured more, too."

"I had to. Do you think Rick would have had it any other way?"

Chuckling, Kai shook his head. "No, I suppose not." He held out his hand and Max shook it. "Next time we blade, give me a warning. You had be pretty damn scared there."

"Thanks and good luck in the finals, whoever you're facing off against. I guess that you'd rather it be Tyson than anyone else, wouldn't you?"

"It would be more fitting and satisfying. Last time we fought, he wasn't in it. It felt wrong to win a battle like that."

Max rolled his eyes. "I know _exactly_ how you feel." He looked at his watch and then at Kai grinning. "You know we could still catch the tail end of their battle, if we're quick."

"Let's be quick then."

* * *

Tyson could feel his face break into a sweat. The problem was he was worrying about his every move too much. Every flinch of Ray's beyblade made his mind go into overdrive. It was almost driving him to insanity. He had to focus if he wanted to win this match. If he didn't then it was over. Not just the match but the tournament too and his chance to beat Kai. 

No, he couldn't let that happen. He was going to win this match and then he was going to kick Kai's sorry ass in the finals. That was a definite. Then maybe after all this was over he might consider being friends with Kai. But that maybe was very slight, almost miniscule. There were things he could never forgive and walking out on him like that was one of them. At least the others had given him some warning _and_ they hadn't been mooching of him for several months while he waited for some better opportunity to come along.

"Jesus, Tyson!" Hiro yelled at him angrily. He was at the edge of his patience with his little brother's lack of attention to the second most important match of his life. It was as if he didn't understand what was happening and he didn't realise that this was _it_. This wasn't some run through. This was the real deal. "Will you pull it together and _do_ something! You're like a sitting duck!"

Tyson shook his head to clear his thoughts and did so just before Ray unleashed a deadly attack on Dragoon. Sheer instinct pulled him out of the way before Dragoon was done for. Then he felt a strange sensation all through his body. It was like a sudden surge of strength had struck his head and was now flowing down into his toes. It was at this point he realised what he was waiting for. He had been waiting for some sort of motivation other than the things he was being told and the things he was supposed to feel. Now he was getting it. It wasn't that he wanted to beat Kai to show him a lesson or whatever. It was that he wanted to beat Kai so he could be the best. The other part was just a front and he realised that now.

He took in a deep breath and looked at Ray who sensed that something significant had happened to his opponent. Also, he sensed that he should be worried. Seriously worried.

"Sorry about that Ray," Tyson said, "I was a little distracted."

"I'm not complaining!"

Dragoon began to glow a brilliant blue and Ray knew it was the sign he was calling his bitbeast out. Quickly, he did the same. As soon as they had surfaced, the tiger and the dragon began to battle it out with each other. The sheer thrill of the game began to course through Tyson's veins. This was what he had been missing. He'd spent so much of the tournament wanting to get revenge on Kai that he'd forgotten why it was he bladed in the first place. It was about the thrill of the fight and the glory of winning. Kai seemed to irrelevant now that he almost forgot at least some part want still wanted to show him what he was made of. All he had to do was beat Ray to get that chance.

When he looked at his Chinese opponent, he seemed to be thinking much the same thing. In his amber eyes was the determination that made any sportsmen great. It didn't matter how talented the were; if they didn't have that streak of ambition, the need to win, they'd be incinerated by those who did.

"Are you ready Ray?" Tyson cried as Dragoon prepared for his ultimate attack.

Ray was. He'd been preparing for this moment since the start. His training had been tough but necessary. Now he had to wait and see if he could withstand Dragoon's attack so he could counter with his own. Dragoon began to glow and he knew this was it. If he couldn't survive this the match was over and so were his chances of becoming the champion of the world. Time seemed to slow as Dragoon summoned the powers of the wind into the dish and made a cyclone around Drigger. Ray felt a feeling of lightness and realised that Drigger had been swept into the dragon's tornado. His head began to feel dizzy as Drigger was swept around and around and around in circles until he reached the very top of the tornado and shot out from it. He knew that his beyblade was still spinning so now it was just a case of luck wither or not it landed inside or outside the dish.

The whole audience held their breath as they awaited the outcome of the match. Ray's blade must have been powerful to withstand that attack but did he have the power of fortune on his side. At first it seemed so. His blade landed on the very edge of the dish and both Ray and Tyson thought Drigger had survived. Unfortunately, his grip wasn't strong enough and the blade toppled onto the floor. The echoes of the metal meeting the tiling echoed throughout the whole stadium.

As the crowed applauded the winner Ray offered Tyson his hand and they shook. "Great match, huh?"

Tyson nodded enthusiastically. "That's gotta be the first time anyone's ever withstood Dragoon's attack! You've gotten so much stronger."

"Yeah, well when you're out on your own you have to. It's like survival of the fittest. You've grown too, you know. I don't think you'd have had that chance if we'd all been in the team. I might be wrong but I don't think so."

"You guys! The Blitzkreig Boys bet the Allstarz! That means you can battle Kai in the final!" Hilary screamed, happy that Tyson now had his chance to redeem himself since she felt partly guilty that his last match with her boyfriend had been a complete shambles.

Ray smiled at him. "Now you've got your second chance. Don't screw it up. Its not often you get one."

Tyson smiled back. "Don't you worry, I've got no intentions on letting this slip by me without a fight."

"If I don't see you before hand, which I doubt very much since Garnet will probably drag us all out together, good luck. I hope that if you don't win you at least give it your best shot."

"Thanks Ray, but I _am_ going to win. I'm gonna teach Kai a thing of two about quitting from my team!"

Ray gave Tyson a funny look then laughed heartily. "I guess you've already taught Max and I, huh?"

"You betcha!"

"My team's calling me but…don't go to hard on Kai," Ray bit his lip as if trying to think of words to put in place of what he really wanted to say. "I guess you just don't really know the circumstances."

"And you do?"

Ray smiled, shrugged and then walked back to the White Tigers where Mariah leapt at him in a congratulatory hug. Tyson couldn't help but wonder what he meant by circumstances. What circumstances would make Kai walk out? None that he could think of, that was for sure. But Ray didn't normally say things that didn't have a purpose. It wasn't his nature. He wondered if Ray knew why Kai left then why didn't he? Was this just a big secret that everyone knew but didn't want to tell so he would be in the permanently in the dark?

"What's wrong, Tyson?" Hilary looked concerned. "Don't tell me you're thinking again. You _know_ that gives you a headache."

Tyson glared at her darkly. "My sides just split from laughing too hard. You should be a comedienne."

Hilary smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Ty. But fashion is more up my street."

"Really? 'Cause looking at what you're wearing some one gave you the wrong directions."

There was a blur in front of Kenny's eyes that was actually the speed Hilary shot at Tyson and grabbed his throat. The bluenette laughed hard as Hilary got more and more infuriated, tightening her grip on Tyson's throat until he was struggling for breathe. He let out a few gasping pleas for her to loosen her grip and when she did he jabbed his two fingers into her side – the weakest spot in her body when it came to being ticklish. Her back arched backwards in a bid to get rid of him but he held his position, laughing manically.

"Will you two cut it out?" He said, pushing his glasses up firmly and lowering his eyebrows. Tyson took his hands away from Hilary and they both stood angelically. "That's all you two ever do is bicker. We should be celebrating. We're in the finals of the biggest sporting event of the year, not fighting like two kindergarteners."

"Sorry Kenny," Hilary said in a voice that sounded as if it should be sugar coated. "You know we love each other really."

"Exactly. We're just venting some steam."

"Well vent some steam in your own time," said Hiro. "You and Daichi put up one hell of a fight there but that's still nothing compared to what you're going to have to do when you battle Kai in a few days time. The stakes then will be significantly higher than this, too." He ruffled Tyson's hair fondly as his little brother rolled his eyes. He knew that at a moment like this, the last thing Tyson wanted was to have another one of his many lectures. "I'm only telling you this so I don't have to tell you later. I really want this for you. You don't know what lengths I've gone to get you this far, Tyson. Let me see you go the same distance."

"Oh yeah," Tyson replied, quirking an eyebrow. "What sort of things have _you_ done besides coach the team?"

Hiro smiled at him. "So maybe I've not done too much, but the idea's the same."

"Right."

Tyson had lived with Hiro all his life. Together, they'd had to team up when they'd done something wrong so that they didn't get into trouble from his parents and, unfortunately, due to Hiro's inability to lie well, they'd always been caught. Needless to say, he hadn't improved any even today. Tyson knew that there was something he wasn't telling him. What could he have possibly done for him that he wouldn't want him to know about? He had a feeling he was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

Yes, I know its pretty short! I'm so sorry but I couldn't think of anyway to make it longer!

Please review!

jellybean-kitty xx


	15. Aging

I'm almost certain there's like two chapters left after this one and I'm hoping to get them out as soon as possible. I'm going on holiday with my friends a fortnight today, so I'm not going to start any new stories until after that, which means I can focus entirely on getting those two Goddamn chapters out! Lawl. They might take me a while:S But I promise I'll do what I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Aging

There was more than one reason why Hilary was looking forward to the final in one days time. One was very obvious in that she could finally spend the rest of her summer not having to look at another beyblade. Another was that either her boyfriend or her best friend were going to win the most prestigious trophy of their time and lastly, Kai promised her that as soon as they'd fought their last match he would announce their relationship, regardless of the outcome. Hilary knew Kai as being some one who would never break a promise, so that meant there would be no more sneaking around, no more lies and no more pretending. They could finally just be open and honest and guilt free. Also, Tyson would probably not care too much so long as he beat Kai or came pretty damn close to it. Personally, Hilary didn't think Tyson's chances were too good: Kai was the best. Still, she wished him all the luck in the world because she knew Kai didn't need it.

Her heart was torn in two ways between Tyson and Kai. She didn't know which of the two she wanted to win more. Kai only wanted to win for the prestige of it all, but for Tyson it was about proving he could do it on his own and without his old team mates. She supposed that winning probably meant more to Tyson than anyone else in the entire tournament and for her best friend it wasn't just about being the best. This was about being able to stand on his own two feet as he moved into the adult world. Kai had already made that journey and had done so years ago – he had had to. But for Tyson, who'd been brought up with a well rounded family and a well rounded life, it would be a lot more difficult. Maybe this was his way?

Already Tyson was growing up and she could see it in everything he did. Even when they were fighting and acting like children he was still mature in ways she realised she wasn't yet. It could possibly be put down to age but she knew that that just wasn't it at all. It was because of the things Tyson did that made his mentality that bit older. Of course, in her own way Hilary was every bit the woman she was going to grow up to be. For example when trying to help others she had a mind that was old beyond her years which contrasted with her quickness to anger when she was insulted: usually by Tyson.

Even Ray and Max were showing that they weren't children anymore. Both had gained more confidence and adult attitudes than Hilary had expected to see so soon. It seemed weird that just a few months ago they were joking around like kids but now she wouldn't be surprised if they never did that again. Their childhood had almost gone completely. Sure, she knew Tyson sneakily watched cartoons when he thought no one would notice and even she would sometimes fight with him as if they were five years old but very soon those little traces of the past were going to be gone and they'd be acting like the late teenagers they were about to become.

She smiled softly and looked out of the plane window. When did all this happen and why hadn't she seen it before? It was as if it had crept up on her and taken her by surprised, which was, in actual fact, the truth. It _had_ surprised her but in a pleasant and happy way. She was glad to be getting older and to look at the prospects of adulthood.

"You look like you're trying to work out algebra or something, Hils," Tyson said, laughing because he knew that area of maths wasn't his or Hilary's strong point. No area of maths was Tyson's strong point. "Care to share? Hey that rhymed!"

Hilary shook her head at Tyson's lack of humour. "Actually I was thinking that you were getting more mature but I think I'm gonna have to take it back. Seriously though, haven't you noticed that everyone's getting older, and I don't mean birthday wise."

He shrugged. "Can't say I have. It's not like I pay attention to that sort of thing."

"No, I guess not." She sighed. "Are you ready for tomorrow? I mean do you think you've done all you can do?"

"If there's any thing else I could have done then I'll eat my boxers after I've worn them."

"Nice," Hilary said distastefully. "I know I'm not one for giving beyblading advice and stuff but when I'm about to sit an exam my mom always says I should take that night off so that I don't end up panicking if I can't remember something. Maybe you should too?"

Tyson made a noncommittal grunt. "I suppose I'll need to try and catch up on sleep so I can cope with the time difference in America. That'll probably count as training anyway since I'm 'mentally preparing myself' or whatever it was Hiro meant by that."

"Sounds good to me. We should just chill with a movie or something. Wouldn't that be great?"

Tyson quirked an eyebrow at he. "What is it with you and movies?"

"It's not the movies. It's just the spending some time together where you're not spinning that stupid spinning-top thingy."

For a brief moment Tyson looked hurt but then he broke out into a smile. "You only don't like it because you're crap at it. I guess we could watch a film, but only if I get to choose." He paused for a second. "And if you buy popcorn."

"No way am I buying the popcorn if you pick the movie. We can split it." Hilary argued.

Kenny, who was sitting beside them, sighed. "Okay, how about Tyson picks the movie, I'll buy popcorn, Hilary buys the juice, Daichi can get sweets but Tyson also has to get crisps – which is the cheapest alternative?"

"That's fine by me," Hilary agreed.

"I suppose," Tyson murmured.

"Well," Daichi said, folding his arms under his head and leaning back on his chair, "I can't manage. I've got a hot date with a hot chick." The three older teens looked at each other and laughed, Hilary with tears streaming down her cheeks and Tyson holding his sides which were beginning to hurt. Daichi glared at them all darkly. "What's so funny about that!?"

"You're like….five years old or something. And you look like a monkey. Who'd be desperate enough to go out with you?" Tyson elbowed the other two in the ribs to get their agreement.

"I'm thirteen and I don't look anything like a monkey," the younger boy near screamed at them all. "You're all monkeys. But do you know that Mathilda, that girl with the pink hair?" The three nodded. "Well we hit it off when we were battling each other a while back. She suggested we meet up and 'discuss battle strategies' at the finals."

Hilary looked at Tyson and then Kenny, the remnants of laughter still causing her body to shake slightly. "Daichi, what makes you think it's a date? She might actually want to talk about beyblading, you know."

"She might," Daichi said with a smirk. "But when she sees the D-man in action she won't be able to resist me."

"Aww," Hilary cooed. "That's so cute. See, Tyson, even Daichi's growing up. Only in a more weird way that only he could do."

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and let his beyblade soar through the sky where it hit its target – a series of concentric circles with a red centre – and went clean through the wooden board Garnet had set up, acting on Tala's orders.

"What do you think?"

Tala picked up Dranzer and tossed it to Kai who caught it with one hand and set it up to launch again while Garnet took out another board. "Not bad. There's a lot of power but your speed's lacking. Maybe if you try to pull faster that should sort the problem." He typed in a few things onto the hand held device he was using to calculate speed and strength of Kai's beyblade. "Try it again."

Kai did and Dranzer took out the entire two circles this time, making the whole team having to duck and cover as splinter flew everywhere. Garnet screamed as several landed in her hair.

"Jesus!" Tala showed Kai the screen which made him smirk at the calculations. "That was almost incredible."

"Dangerous is what it is," cried Garnet as she plucked the remains of Kai's target from her usually sleek hair. "I swear you boys are going too far. Some one could get seriously hurt if you're not careful and I don't think its going to be your opponent either. Look at you, Kai. You're exhausting yourself." Kai looked down at his top and saw that it was soaked with sweat. "You don't want to burn yourself out for the tournament tomorrow, do you? I know you want to win and all but what's the good of that if you have to give up your health in the process. And you," – she jabbed a manicured nail into Tala's chest – "are encouraging him."

Tala grabbed her hands and twisted them around her head so that her back was pressed into her torso with her hands crossed across her chest. He kissed her cheek softly. "You worry too much. We'll be fine. We're big boys now." Garnet broke away from them and snorted, folding her arms.

"Actually," Bryan said, sympathising with Garnet, "she has a point. If you keep going on like this you're going to need to use your reserve team." He glanced at Ian. "I don't think we need to tell you that we're not up to the same par as you two are."

"Do you want to win?" Kai demanded.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then what are you complaining about? We're training this hard so we _can_ win. Do you think Tyson and his team are just going to be sitting around watching movies all night or do you think they'll be working right up until the last minute so that they can give us on hell of a battle? I, for one, am not going to sit around on my ass letting them get a head start. I don't know what the fuck you guys want to do but if you don't want to train then I take it you don't want to win. If that's the case then what the fuck are you doing here?" There was an uncomfortable silence as Kai looked around at Ian, Bryan and Garnet who didn't meet his eye and Tala stared at him coldly, not liking his attitude to his friends or his girlfriend. "I'm going for a walk."

"When will you be back?" Garnet asked.

"Later," he snapped.

Kai could feel everyone watching him as he stormed out but he didn't really care. Once he was outside and standing on the pavement in the fresh air he felt noticeably calmer than he did when he was inside. Plus it was quieter so he could gather his thoughts together. He began to walk along the street with his hands in his pockets and his head down hoping to whatever God existed that no fans would stop him for autographs or pictures because he seriously wasn't in the mood. He was too stressed. It wasn't the tournament that was doing this, especially as it would all be over by tomorrow night and the winners would be announced.

He knew that his team mates were right and that he was over working but he couldn't help it. That was just the way he functioned. He had been brought up to believe that the only way to achieve anything is by constantly working night and day until you reach your limits and then go that bit further, even if it meant exhausting yourself completely and when a practice like that has been enforced from such an early age its almost impossible to break, but it had always paid off. In his entire career, he'd only ever lost one match, and that was when he and Tyson first battled. Now, they were even but the next one would be the decided- the best out of three, so to speak. He planned to reclaim his title as world champion and that's what exactly what he was going to do and if he collapsed at the end of it then so be it, although he was almost certain that his body was disciplined well enough in order to cope with all the workouts it had gone through.

It would never have to endure such training again though. He was fairly positive about that. After this next match, he would retire from blading no matter the outcome. He just wasn't into it anymore. It had all been well when he was still a child but now he was almost and adult and it was time he moved on to pastures new. What these pastures were he wasn't sure. He could always go into business with his father or do something random like train to be a psychologist. Hell, he was handsome enough to follow in his sisters footsteps and become a model, or to endorse new sporting products as many companies already had tried to make him do.

He stopped walking as he reached a park and sat on the nearest bench.

To be perfectly honest, he just wasn't sure what to do with his life. He had no idea what to do with the future. He knew that he wanted to spend it with those who mattered to him – Hilary, Garnet, Tala, Mariah, Ray, Max, Kenny and even Tyson – but what he would be doing he had no clue. This, he was sure, was the problem.

"Mind if I interrupt?" He heard Garnet ask. He looked up at her and saw that she was smiling softly as she sat down on the bench beside him. "I followed you. I figured that you didn't really wanna be by yourself so I thought there'd be no better person to be with than yours truly, right?"

"You always know just what I need, huh?"

She smiled teasingly. "If I didn't I couldn't very well claim the title of best friend, could I? So what's on your mind? And don't say the tournament because I know that's not it."

Kai looked at her carefully and wondered how much of him she really could see through. Did her perfectly ocean blue eyes have telepathic powers that could reach into his mind or was she just a great judge?

"You're right. I'm not really that bothered about the tournament but its afterwards I can't stop thinking about." He took her hands in hers and stared into her eyes which seemed to be swimming with thought and wonder. "After this, things are going to change. It'll never be the same. One of the factors is that I'm going to be retiring from beyblading." He saw her eyes widen in surprise but not as much as he would have liked. He suspected that she had foreseen this, albeit partially. "So I'm sort of wondering where do I go from there?"

She sat back and looked up at the stars in the sky which were sparkling diamonds, so precious that even the black night couldn't swallow them up. "I don't know. I can't tell you that either. It's your life and it has to be your decision. I mean, I'll be here for you when you make it and all but you have to make the choices for yourself."

"Making choices isn't exactly my strong point."

"I take it you're talking about leaving Tyson, huh?"

"Well, no, since that wasn't really a choice."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Didn't you choose to leave?"

"I would say I was forced politely."

"What?" Her eyes narrowed and her voice rose slightly.

Kai could see Garnet was not going to be pleased but he couldn't not tell her now. "I've not told anyone this but I left because Hiro asked me too. Apparently I would only hold Tyson back if I stayed and he was completely right. But don't be mad because he only did it for his brother. You can't fault him for that, right?"

"Wait just a minute!" She was definitely mad now, pushing the borders or rage. "You mean to tell me that you've been getting all this shit because my stupid, fat cousin told you to leave the team and didn't even have the courage to tell Tyson himself?! That bastard! That selfish, arrogant, obnoxious piece of sh-"

Kai slammed a hand over her mouth as a mother with her pram walked past, frowning at the impending profanity about to leave the girl's mouth. He could tell she was surprised that for Garnet being so pretty, her words could be ugly.

"That's your cousin you're talking about," Kai reminded her sternly once the woman had passed them and there was no chance of her child learning unsavoury words at such a young age.

"He calls me the same thing everytime I see him!" She said in a whiny voice that made Kai wince. "Except he calls me a brat instead of a piece of shit."

Rolling his eyes, Kai said, "Whatever. Don't tell Tyson. I'm sure Hiro will do it in his own time and you don't want them to fall out, okay?"

For a few moments she said nothing but folded her arms and looked at him in awe. "You know, you really surprise me. You could have told everyone the real story from day one and have saved yourself a lot of grief from a lot of people, but you choose not to. Why is that?"

Kai shrugged, feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Tyson's done a lot for me in the past, G. I'm just repaying the favour. Hating me's one thing but hating Hiro is another. Hiro's his coach, so that would have caused a lot of riffs between them and with the tournament training that wouldn't have been a good atmosphere for Tyson."

"Have I ever told you how much of a good person you are?"

He could feel his cheeks turn red and looked away. "I'm not exactly a good person for that."

"Yes you are!" She insisted. "You have got to be one of the most unselfish people I've ever met. Even when you convince yourself that you're not going to, you always put everyone else before yourself. Kai, you're amazing."

"No, I'm-"

"Yes you are times infinity plus one!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I know I'd be lost without you."

"You know something? So would I."

They hugged for several minutes more, ignoring the insinuating looks they were getting from numerous passersby. Eventually, they mutually broke off and stood up, smiling each other, Garnet with her wide, toothy grin and Kai had his soft, almost invisible smile that was more in his eyes than anything else.

"We should go back to everyone else. You need to get some rest before the big day tomorrow. Then everything will all be over and we can go back to Japan and forget the whole Tyson-you-Hiro thing once and for all."

Kai walked beside her but felt no need to inform her that it might not be Japan he was going back to, if all went according to plan.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	16. The Tournament Ends

Hiya guys! This is the second last chapter and a LOT goes on here, and I mean a lot. I think this might be the longest ones I've ever written so I hope you can enjoy this and I'll let you know that there's a surprise waiting for you at the end:P I'll expand that in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

The Tournment Ends

The day of the finals was here and Kai wasn't as nervous as he felt he probably should be. In fact, he felt pretty confident. After all, he'd already beaten Tyson only a few weeks ago, so how hard could it possibly be to repeat the process? When he'd seen Tyson that morning, he was looking pretty relaxed too and it had slightly thrown Kai off guard. Tyson calm on a day like this wasn't something he'd expected and it made him wonder what possible tricks he could have up his sleeve. Well, he better be one hell of a magician to beat him, and he was certain about that.

Another person he'd seen that morning was Hilary, but as there had been too many people around they hadn't had any time alone with each other, but now they could. There was a ceremony with orchestrated bands and such where their presences' would not be greatly missed or noticed. Kai could feel her smiling at him as they ran hand in hand to somewhere where people wouldn't find them. Once again, the thrill of the knowing they shouldn't be doing what they were doing was giving them the much needed adrenaline to search room after room but everywhere they looked people where around who could spread word they were together.

Exasperated, Kai thought on the only place that was fit and where no one would even think of looking for them if they were needed. Where the opening presentation – where Tala and Garnet agreed to represent the Blitzkrieg Boys – was being held, there was an orchestra behind them on a bandstand and from what Kai had seen when they'd been given a preview of what the opening was going to be like, there was a curtain separating the orchestra and the audience from a section of stage behind it which would be out of view from everyone present. That was where Kai took Hilary.

"It's a bit noisy, isn't it?" She asked, putting her hands over her ears to drown out the sound of the orchestra. Kai didn't see why she was trying to shut out the music. It was a pretty good piece they were playing which was a medley of classic rock music which Kai could pick out numerous bands from U2, Led Zeppelin and Alice Cooper, to name but a few. Albeit it was strange to hear rock music being played by violins and oboes, and the sound matched.

"It's not that bad," he replied and smirked and took her hands, pulling her closer towards him. "Well, now that we're alone…"

She let him get closer to her and put his hands around her waste. "Now that we're alone…?"

Before she had even had time to finish the sentence Kai's lips were on hers, going away and then coming back in quick succession. She was all to eager to take part in this game of kiss tease and put her hands around the back of his head to stop him from pulling away from her. When he did settle, she felt so much more happier than she had in a long time. She hadn't realised how much she'd been craving his kiss which seemed to flow with the rhythm of the music. It made her glad to know that very soon they wouldn't have to keep doing this creeping around business and just come out that they were still (and always had been) an item. Although the secret was exciting it was losing its charm. With her relationship with Tyson being stronger than ever, she didn't want to hide from it for much longer incase everything was ruined.

It occurred to her then that everything was quiet. The orchestra had stopped playing but there was no speaker to announce the end of the ceremony, no applause, nothing. It was only when someone let out a loud wolf whistle that she opened her eyes and pulled away from Kai only to find the worst scene she could ever imagine. The way Kai dropped his arms away from her like lead let her know the feeling was mutual.

Little did they know that the curtains were there only for a short time and were used to hide a mural painting of all the different flags of the countries entered into the tournament and the curtains had been pulled apart at the end of the music to show the audience the artwork. However, it seemed that most people found two members of rival teams making out far more interesting than a drawing, for most members of the audience – as far as Kai could see – had their mouths gaping open and their eyes unbelieving.

"Shit!" Hilary whispered.

"Just what I was thinking."

"What do we do?"

Acting on impulse, Kai took her hand and did the only thing he thought was appropriate for showmanship which was to wave at the audience and smirk his trademark smirk, trying to keep his cool as the paparazzi went wild with flashing cameras.

From where Tyson was sitting, he could see the whole scene clearly and he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. No way was that Hilary and Kai up there and no way had they been kissing. It just wasn't possible. Surely Hilary wouldn't do that to him, and publicly? She's told him, _promised_ him that her feelings for Kai pretty much reflected his own but unless he had some secret cravings to kiss Kai he was unaware of then he knew she had lied to him time and time again. He felt as if a two tonne bowling ball had just been dropped on his heart and Kai had squishing the remains about with his expensive shoes.

He watched as Kai and Hilary walked off the stage with great dignity and went after them, but he was quickly cut off by the crowd of media gathered around to ask questions and get statements. Growling to himself, he headed to the Blitzkreig Boys dressing room and decided to wait there until his Royal Thorn In His Side decided to show up. Then he would deal with Kai in a way no one had ever seen him deal with anyone before. That was if he didn't take too long so that all his courage had completely gone and all he would be able to muster would be a few harsh words and no retaliations.

Unfortunately, he was not alone. Garnet had already taken up her usual position before a match: in front of a mirror with her make up.

"I thought you'd come here," She said, stopping what she was doing which was a first for Garnet. Normally nothing came between her and her beauty. "We need to talk before you do something you'll regret."

"The only thing I'm going to regret is how hard my hand will hurt after I break Kai's jaw!" He stated with faux-macho.

Garnet tittered. "You'll do no such thing. But before you get a chance to do anything, listen to what I've got to say because it's really good advice." Tyson said nothing in return and folded his arms. His eyes asked the question which his mouth didn't. "Okay, so its like this. Right now, you're really mad at Kai and Hilary because you feel like she's let you down and he's stolen her from you. Nuhuh. Totally not the case because Hilary's not yours to own. Neither is she Kai's. Hilary's her own person and the reason she's not told you about Kai is because she knows it'll take over your thoughts and at a time like this that is totally not the way to go. In conclusions don't be mad at her because she's only doing what's best for her _and_ trying to do what's best for you in that situation."

Tyson quirked an eyebrow. "I can see your point. I'm still going to take Kai down. I don't know why you don't see what a prick he is! He let's everyone around him down and only ever cares about himself and his own welfare."

Tyson hadn't expected Garnet's reaction and was against the wall by his throat in seconds. For all of Garnet's beauty and grace, he hadn't expected the princess to be able to move at such a speed or hold him with such strength.

"Listen," She spat with venom, "don't you _ever_ talk about Kai that way. If you knew just what he does for the people around him you'd be ashamed of yourself for every bad word ever said about him by you."

"I can see that," he replied, pushing her away. "What he did for me was to leave me without a team on my own!"

"Oh my _God_," Garnet cried. "Only because your brother asked him too." Tyson didn't say anything she continued. "Yeah, this is supposed to be a secret but I can't hide it. It's not fair on you or Kai and I think it'll help you both when you come to battle. Basically, to benefit you, Hiro asked Kai to leave the team in a way that Kai couldn't refuse. I know it seems like a rotten thing to do and I thought that initially too but you have to understand that everyone – Max and Ray, included, - has improved so much by moving on. Don't you see? If you and Kai had been in the same team one of you would have been in the other's shadow and I'm pretty sure Kai wouldn't have let himself be that person."

He was completely silent for a whole minute as he came to terms with everything Garnet had just thrust on him. "Well that's just great! Now I'm the bad person and Kai's actually the good guy. I feel like a total asshole for the things I've said about him and to him."

"Hey," She said, smiling kindly. "Don't be hard on yourself. You didn't know the truth."

"I need to apologise to Kai."

"I wouldn't wait around here to do it. There're waiting up there to start." She offered him her arm and he took it. "We can go up together."

* * *

Hilary found herself pacing the benches where their team was seated as she waited for Tyson to arrive for the match. _If_ he was coming. After the display with her and Kai earlier on, he might be making a stand. She hoped not. She really wanted this for him. Don't get her wrong, she wanted it for Kai too, but she felt that winning this tournament meant more to Tyson.

"There he is now!" Daichi pointed out as Tyson and Garnet entered the arena, giving the audience a large wave and big smile. Hilary risked a glance at Kai and saw he was as mystified as she was. "What time do you call this?!"

"Relax, Daichi," Tyson said, rolling his shoulders back. "I'm here, aren't I?" Hilary felt his presence in front of her and forced herself to look up into his eyes. What she saw surprised it. There was no anger, no sulleness, no contempt and not even annoyance. Instead, she could see acceptance. "Before you say anything, I _did_ see what happened between you and Kai and no, I'm not mad. In fact, I'm really happy for you guys."

"Who are you and what have you done to Tyson?" Hilary asked, not believing what she was hearing. "What did Garnet do to you?"

Tyson shrugged as if he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. "She let me know a little secret which actually makes Kai not as bad as I might have thought he was." His three team mates looked at each other, stumped. Hiro, on the other hand, looked quizzical but not surprised. "So I'm taking back all the mean things I said about him and you have my permission to date him, Hils."

She looked outraged as she said, "I don't need _your_ permission!"

"Sure," Tyson replied, still grinning. "Daichi, don't you have a match to win?"

At this point, Hiro took over as coach of the Bladebreakers. "Okay. This is how you're going to do it. Pace yourself. That's all I can tell you. Tala's strong and his endurance is unbelievable but so long as you can keep steady and match his speed you'll be alright. You may not win, but losing this match isn't the end of the world. Tyson can pick it up in the next one."

Daichi nodded his affirmation and got into position opposite a confident looking Tala. Tala was slightly thrown off by the way Garnet and Tyson (looking happy, no less) had entered together, but he tried not to show it. He didn't understand why his friend's opponent could be cheerful after the drama earlier but for some reason he was. That could be both good and bad news for Kai.

The presenter – new blood, and unkown – began to announce the beginning of the match and both Tala and Daichi lifted their launchers up in preparation.

"Three…Two…One…Let it rip!"

Tala pulled back as hard as he could and allowed his beyblade a free reign in the dish only to find that Daichi saw this moment of weakness and used it to his advantage, launching an attack on him that would have been devastating had it been a novice blader. Immediately, Tala could see the vast improvement Daichi had made since their last meeting. He no longer attacked whenever he could, but did so when he thought it would have most effect, this way conserving his strength while trying to tire Tala out. Unfortunately, it would take a lot more than good timing to defeat him.

"You're doing well so far, kid," Tala said, "but it ends here. Wolborg!"

The wolf howled as he left his bitchip to do battle with the dragon. They began to melee, each attack being deflected by the other and having no real effect. Then Tala realised what Daichi was doing. He was trying to match Tala and nothing more. He wasn't trying to beat him directly, but wear him out in the hopes that his endurance was greater. If that was the case, Tala would just have to increase his attack strength and put an end to that tactic. Thinking on his feet wouldn't be a strong point for a blader as young and inexperienced as Daichi and Tala was going to use this to his up most advantage.

"Wolborg, attack with your Winter Ice!"

Tala felt the familiar chill go through him which he knew was the beginning of Wolborg's strongest attack, one which Daichi would be well weakened after, if not knocked out straight away. As expected, his younger opponent began to panic when he saw Tala wasn't sticking to the game plan. His pupils dilated as he tried to think on a defence strategy but by the time he was even close to having an idea, Wolborg's ice attack had already commenced and Daichi felt the icicles sting his skin as they flew like darts from Wolborg's eyes and making contact with Strata Dragoon time after time. His bitbeast was then engulfed by a brilliant light, gone blue by the coldness. After it had faded, Daichi could see Strata Dragoon was shaking, both the beast and the blade. The freezing effect of Wolborg was draining him of energy and he knew there wasn't much longer left until that final blow was dealt. Indeed, Wolborg only needed to strike Strata Dragoon once with his powerful paws to knock the blade right out of the dish and onto the stadium floor.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel too disappointed having been beaten twice by the red headed blader. Instead, he felt proud that he'd done his best and had even made Tala have to change his strategy so he could pin him down. For a novice, he knew he'd kicked ass out there.

Hiro was first to commend him for his performance and squeezed his shoulder tightly. "You did great out there. You may not have beaten Tala, but at least you had him worried enough to use his special attack so quickly. You should be really proud of yourself for the effort."

Daichi beamed from ear to ear then rounded on Tyson. "You better not lose this match, Tyson or I swear I'll kill you. I'm only a kid but you don't have an excuse to lose."

Tyson laughed nervously and felt a lump rise in his throat. It was all up to him. What he did in the next moments would determine wither his hard work had paid off or if it had all been for nothing. "Any advice, coach?"

Hiro thought for a few moments. "No. Kai more than likely changed his strategy of battling especially for this match. I can only advise you pay close attention to your defences and his." Tyson nodded and stepped forward to the fresh dish. "And for God's sake use your head!"

The younger sibling turned around and give his brother a thumb's up, showing the confidence which he didn't feel. He swallowed hard and looked straight at Kai, whose eyes were burning with the same ambition that had fuelled his every move. Now, Tyson though he really knew why it was Kai wanted to win so badly. This was a grudge match, but its wasn't between him and Kai, but Kai and Hiro. Kai wanted to prove to Hiro that making him quit the team wouldn't improve Tyson's chanced of winning the championship, but instead minimise them since he wouldn't even be a part of the winning team.

"Before we do this," Tyson said, "you should probably know that I know the truth. Meaning, I want to apologise for everything that's happened between us. I shouldn't have been so quick to jump the gun when there were so many other possibilities out there. So, I'm sorry. I've been a stupid asshole."

Kai felt embarrassed as Tyson blurted out his apology on live T.V, though he tried not to show it. "It's okay," he muttered. "How did you find out?"

"Take two guesses. Who's always too happy to put me wrong when she's trying to get ready?"

Knowing that he really should be angry that Garnet that she hadn't kept her word but he knew that inside he never expected her too. If it meant clearing his name, Garnet would do almost anything and break any promise. He supposed that's what really made her such a valuable friend. "I thought as much."

"So, I guess I don't want us to battle today as enemies, like we did before. I want to blade with you as friends and rivals. Do you think you can do that?"

Kai smirked. "I think that's feasible, but there is one condition." Tyson looked up at him and Kai saw that his eyes were shining brightly with determination. This would be an interesting battle, once he'd won. "No holding back."

In reply, Tyson began the known mantra, Kai joined in and so did everyone in the stadium, driven by the excitement of two of the world's greatest sportsmen going head to head in an all or nothing battle.

"Three…Two…One…Let it rip!"

The familiar feeling of power rode up Kai's arm as he released his blade at full power into the middle of the dish, Tyson did also but his release was much stronger and, on contact with Kai's, was able to budge Kai's blade so that he no longer had the dominating spot in the centre of the dish. Instead, Tyson's blade spun their proudly. Kai didn't have any time to think about what had happened for Tyson immediately moved away and Kai knew he had to prepare himself for an attack. Luckily, his defence had improved since their last battle. He felt the force rippling through his body as Dragoon collided with Dranzer but he used this to his advantage and made Dranzer move to the side so that Dragoon no longer had a barrier and Tyson had to decrease the power so he could control the blade's path. This gave Kai his opportunity to crash into Dragoon, giving enough strength to send the blade flying to the edge but holding back so that there wouldn't be enough of a propellant for a counter attack.

They had barely been battling for five minutes, and already Kai felt the need to begin pacing himself. Looking over, he saw Tyson was thinking the same thing. Both of them had begun the battle with too much energy. At least that meant they were pretty even matched at that moment.

The battle progressed in much the same way as it had started, neither blade able to claim the advantage but both blades giving and receiving their fair share of hits. Kai decided it was time to really start this battle and to see which of the two bladers really were the best.

"Time to get it on!" Cried Tyson, beating Kai to the punch. "Dragoon, come on out and play!"

Kai had to bite back his frustration that Tyson was able to predict what action he was about to take match it with one of his own. "Dranzer, who him what beyblading's all about!"

The dragon and the phoenix burst free and recognised the other. Dragoon hadn't forgotten the way he'd been beaten by the noble Dranzer the last time they had met. The blow dealt to Kai's precious bird showed that he also wasn't happy with that outcome. Dranzer squawked in pain but quickly recovered enough to wrap her talons around Dragoon's back and squeeze as tightly as she could. Dragoon roared in hurt as the talons released their grip, tearing some of the scales out with them. With Tyson's bitbeast weakened, Kai saw his chance to attack the blade. It hit into Tyson's with enough force to send it hurtling towards the edge.

The crowd gasped and every member of the audience were on their feet to get a better look at the outcome.

"Sorry, Kai, but I'm not going down that easily!"

Before Kai could attack a second time to seal the defeat, Tyson recovered and darted into the middle where he would have a greater chance to withstand Kai's next attack. For some reason, words Kai had spoken when they'd first started to blade together ran through his head and he realised that he understood what Kai had said. 'Beyblade is fought with the head, not the heart' had been what he said. Now he could comprehend the significance. When he'd been fighting with just his heart and his anger, he hadn't stood a chance and in return had been beaten. Now, he was using his head with only his feelings as a back up and he was shining brighter than ever.

One day, he would thank Kai for his advice.

There was only one way he could win now and he knew that. Dranzer had weakened him significantly and his power was flailing at each passing second. The only problem was that Kai would retaliate with the same idea and then it would only be a matter of whose attack was stronger: the dragon's wind or the phoenix's fire. There was nothing he could do but take that chance.

"Dragoon, use your Tsunami Attack!"

"Giga Flare, Dranzer!"

Both bitbeasts stared at their masters and began to launch their ultimate attacks. Dranzer was powering up while Dragoon drew the element into him to conjure up a storm that would not be forecasted on the weather channel. The phoenix rose into the air and screeched as a bright red flame accumulated from her open beak and line of fire was blasted towards Dragoon with such strength that some of the dish began to melt. Dragoon saw this coming and allowed his own attack to commence, starting off small at first but building up enough wind so that both blades where surrounded by a cyclone. As Dranzers attack met it, the cyclone turned to a whirling ring of fire.

There was a bright light given off as both blades bared the brunt of the combined attacks and Kai and Tyson had to cover their eyes, only vaguely away of the sound of an explosion from the dish and they new instantaneously that the match was over, the outcome undefined.

As they uncovered their eyes, their was a cloud of dust covering the two blades. Through it they could see one blade was still spinning while the other lay on the remains of the dish stationary. The dust was too thick to see which blade was which. Kai held his breath as it cleared enough to see that his blade…was the one not in motion. He had been defeated.

"The winner is Tyson Granger!" The announcer screamed and the hoards of people cheered so loudly Tyson couldn't hear his team congratulating him.

They noise died down as Kai approached Tyson ominously. Tyson could feel his chest heaving up and down and Kai had bead of sweat glistening his head like some sort of diamonds. Slowly and wearily, Kai extended his arm.

"Congratulations, Tyson," he said as they shook hands. "You deserved to win today."

Tyson grinned widely and pulled Kai into a tight hug which was returned awkwardly. "We both did, but at least we didn't make it easy on the other." Hilary came up behind Tyson, grinning widely and he hugged her too. Then, still smiling he took her hand and placed it in Kai's. "You two look great together. I'm glad you didn't listen to what I said."

"We never do," she assumed him with a cheeky glint in her eye.

* * *

With the excitement of the tournament drawing to an end, Max, Ray, Mariah, Tala, Garnet, Kenny, Hilary, Tyson and Kai all sat in Tyson's hotel room celebrating their achievements with a bottle of champagne. Their tournament medals were worn around their necks; the Bladebreakers had their golds, the Blitzkreig Boys had their silvers, the White Tigers had their bronzes, and the All Stars had their platinum fourth place ones.

"Isn't this great?" Garnet asked happily and merrily having had more than a single glass of champagne. "This is how it should be, right?" She put her arms around Tala and Kai's neck so they were supporting her weight. "The nine of us altogether. Nothing getting in our way. No lame ass beyblading tournament splitting us up."

"Yep," agreed Mariah, smiling as Ray put his arm around her waist. "With all the beyblading out of the way we can spend the rest of the summer together, right guys?"

Tyson grinned at Kai and ruffed up his hair. "You're coming back to mine, right? You'll stay at mine for the rest of the summer?"

Smiling sadly, Kai shook his head. "You guys are going to have to cope without me." They looked at him in surprise and dismay, wanting an explanation and some expecting a joke. "I'm going home."

"To Voltaire's?" Tala demanded but Kai shook his head.

"I thought Tyson's was your home now?" Hilary asked the question like it was almost a plead.

Again, Kai shook his head. "I need to go where my home _really _is. I'm going to live with my parents in Russia." There were gasps all around. "It's not like its forever. I'll still be going to school with you guys and dorming during term. I'll just not be living in Japan anymore. It'll be almost the same."

"No it won't," Garnet said, drawing her knees up to her chin. "It'll never be the same again and you know it."

Kai didn't bother to deny that. Things would change, but sometimes it's for the better. In time they would see that.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	17. Beginning Again, End

This last chapter is quite short and the reason for it is that I wanted the readers to fill in most of the blanks so they could decide what happens next and what happened with certain people. I hope you guys don't find it too disappointing:S

I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read all the stories in this trilogy and especially those who reviewed. All comments I got were taken on board, good and bad. I have to say, though I was getting sort of tired towards the end of this, I'm going to miss it now its finished. This was the first thing I ever did on Fanfiction and now its finished it seems really strange. I'm going to take a little break from writing while I go on holiday but when I get back, I've got two new Kai/Hils planned. I hope you guys will check them out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Beginning Again 

Hilary watched Kai pack his suitcase for the final time as he was getting ready to leave for Russia that night, straight from America. Everyone else would be leaving the following day to return to Japan together but it would be evident that some one was missing, that some one being Kai. The moods of everyone had dropped since hearing Kai's news and although they tried to be happy for him and optimistic that it wasn't the end, they knew that deep down it was. Things weren't going to be the same. Sure, he was only moving to Russia for the summer and returning to Japan for school, but would that happen next year? He vowed it wouldn't, but he also vowed he would never live with his parents and that had been broken. She knew it was foolish to think that their friendships would last forever, but in her child's heart she always wished it was so. It was sad to think that in growing up, they would also grow apart. Maybe even Kai's relationship with her would too, and they would no longer go out. Soon after that, they might not even be friends. It didn't bear to think about.

"I still don't see why you have to go," She whispered as Kai zipped up his suitcase. She saw Kai's shoulders drop and he turned round to face her. In his eyes there were tears that would never spill. Kai was too proud to allow that. She wasn't, however, and they had been spilling for the past hour. "I don't see why you just can't come back home with us."

Kai took her hands softly and looked deep into her eyes, searching for something: answers, words, feelings. She wasn't sure but she didn't think he found them. "Hil…You wouldn't be able to understand unless you've been in my position. I've never had a real family with parents and sisters and brothers around me. I've only ever lived with my grandfather, and it was the worst years of my life. I used to just wish that I could have a normal life, have a normal family and not have to be punted around to the next person after they'd gotten tired of me."

"Tyson wouldn't have gotten tired of you and you know that!" She pointed out, feeling more tears coming. This wasn't the way she had planned it and it didn't seem fair. This summer was supposed to have been the best one ever. She'd had it all planned out that she would spend it in Kai's arms, feeling new things and experiencing new things. It seemed now the only thing she would experience would be heartache.

Tyson had taken it even worse: he blamed himself. He kept asking Kai if it was because of him and what had happened between them, saying promises that things would be normal if he came back and they could build up their almost brotherly relationship again. Everytime he had begged, Kai had had to decline sadly. It would be a long time before Tyson would forgive himself for driving Kai away, even though that wasn't the case. He just wouldn't believe him everytime Kai assured him it was 'for the best'. Tyson just couldn't understand what other reason there could be for leaving.

"I do know that but it's the way I feel. I feel like I want a stable life and the only way I could possibly get that would be to move in with my parents. I could stay with whoever in Japan but I still wouldn't get that home that I want, and that's the home that I belong to with the family I belong to, a family which is a mom and a dad and brothers and sisters. Not a make believe family of friends." His eyes searched hers once more, pleadingly. They were so intense she found herself having to look away. "Please try to understand."

Her shoulders sunk heavily and Kai pressed his body into hers. She could smell the sweet fragrance of his hair and rested her head into that scent. "The most annoying thing is that I think I do. It would be so much easier if I couldn't. Then I could just be mad at you. Now I don't have a reason to be."

"Hilary…" He whispered into her ear.

They sat like that for more than five minutes, just enjoying their last moments together before Kai had to leave for the airport, accompanied by Mariah, Tala and Garnet. Hilary had wanted to come too, but Kai had insisted she stayed. Again, she knew he was right for if she had gone with him, she would only find it harder to say goodbye when the time came for him to go to the departure lounge. It was better this way. They could take their time.

"You know I'll always love you, right?" he asked her.

She smiled, sadly. "I'm starting to think that's not possible. What if we move on?"

"We just have to pray that we don't."

There was a toot of the horn outside and Kai looked out of the hotel window to see the courtesy car provided by Mr. Dickenson. Already his three friends were outside waiting for him, talking amongst themselves, probably about the changes they would have to face over the next few years. There was no denying that they weren't the same people they were when they'd all first met. All of them had grown and it was evident there was still some growing to do.

"It's time…" Kai murmured.

Hilary sighed deeply, fingering the necklace that she had become so attached to. "Oh!" She said as she realised the terms on which Kai had given her it. "Your necklace. You want it back, right?"

Kai thought for a moment but then shook his head. "You keep it. It'll prove that we'll always be together, even when we're not."

"Thanks." He watched her for a moment as if expecting something from her but all she said was, "bye." Hilary saw him look upset for a fleeting moment and then nod slightly, as if he was confirming something to himself.

"Bye," he said back to her and picked up his suitcase. He lingered for a moment longer but saw it was really no use. Hilary just wasn't ready for him to go and wouldn't be until he had gone. He didn't know what it was he was hoping for. An 'I love you', or an 'we'll see each other soon'. What could he expect though? They'd been together secretly for the duration of the tournament on the hopes that once it was over, they wouldn't have to hide it anymore and it would be so much better. The things they could then do, the places they could then go. All of those hopes had been dashed and he couldn't blame Hilary for being disappointed about that. However, things had to be the way they had to be. It was for the best, and not just because he said it was.

Finally, giving up that Hilary was going to give him anything else, he made for the door. His hand was on the handle when Hilary called his name. He stopped.

"Kai," she said again, her voice sounded tearful. Slowly, he turned round and Hilary ran up to him, hugging him tightly as if she would never let go. Kai returned it, enjoying her warm and the love he felt for her. "Kiss me goodbye?"

He cupped his hand on her chin and tilted it so his lips met hers. Their lips moved in perfect rhythm with each other and when their tongues touched Kai could swear he felt electricity jolt his senses so he was move aware of his heart beating in time with hers.

At last, when they separated, Hilary was smiling again but not sadly. No. This time her smile held a promise. It promised that they would be together again, soon. Kai smiled back, silently promising the same thing. Without another word, he left her and went outside to catch his ride to the air port, savouring the taste that Hilary had left in his mouth and hoping that it would never fade away. Not the taste, or the way he felt about Hilary Tatibana.

* * *

The three friends stood outside the departure lounge in silence. There was nothing more to be said that hadn't already been said. Now, they were waiting with each other until the last possible boarding call was issued for Hiwatari, Kai. Mariah sat with her knees drawn up to her chin, staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. For her, this was one of the biggest disappointments of her entire life. She was to go back to Japan to stay with Garnet for the summer and – since she hadn't seen much of Kai throughout the tournament – she had hoped that she and her cousin would have been able to catch up with each other. Now, that was not going to happen. Things would be boring without Kai around to think up of things to do or just be himself. He wasn't even gone yet and already she missed him. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tightly. 

Feeling the smoothness of the skin against his, Kai looked at Mariah softly but she didn't look back. It seemed the chewing hum wrapper on the floor was more fulfilling than meeting his eye. He couldn't blame her for that. As with Hilary, Mariah had spent the tournament away from people who were important to her with the promise that once it was over they would be together for the rest of summer and since that wasn't going to happen she had every right to be mad with him. However, Kai could tell that it wasn't anger going through her mind but fear. She was afraid of losing him altogether and he couldn't deny that there was a chance that could happen. Who knew what the future would hold for them and if fate intended them to be together? But, as things changed, they would too. He knew that better than anyone. This whole journey called life had taught him that. As each new experience was experienced and new changes had changed he had had to adapt himself to cope with them and, as a result, he was no longer the same person he had been when they'd first started their friendship. It was sad, but in a bittersweet way.

"This is the last call for passenger Mr. Hiwatari, Kai to report to Gate 10 for boarding flight BA163 heading to Moscow, Russia. I repeat, this is the last call for passenger Mr. Hiwatari, Kai to report to Gate 10 for boarding flight BA163 heading to Moscow, Russia."

Kai stood up and looked at his friends in turn. "I guess this is it, guys."

"I guess it is," Said Garnet, not allowing herself to cry but coming dangerously close. She wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much. It won't be the same without you."

It was Mariah's turn next, but she wasn't as able as Garnet to withstand the waterworks. She was thankful the mascara she was wearing was waterproof. "Oh, Kai! Promise me you'll call and e-mail and go on instant messenger every day!"

"You know I will," Kai replied with a tight squeezed embrace.

Tala stood up and offered Kai his hand which he shook. They looked at each other and Tala said, "Ah, shit." He pulled Kai in for a hug. "After all we've been through together I don't think this could be considered gay anymore."

Kai laughed. "I wouldn't think so either."

Letting his arms linger on his friends, Tala looked Kai straight in the eye, ice meeting fire. "You take care of yourself, you hear. And for Christ's sake, don't forget about us anytime soon."

"It's not like its forever," Kai reasoned, moreso with himself than any of his friends. "I'll be back for school."

"You'd better go before the plane takes off without you," Garnet said, watching the timetable cautiously for any sign of the gate closing before Kai had a chance to enter it.

"Who's complaining if it does?" Mariah quipped.

Smiling at them all, Kai picked up his rucksack, gave them a small wave and disappeared through the doors that led to the gates. When he was no longer in view, all three of his friends felt an indescribable feeling of loss, like they'd lost a part of themselves. In reality, they had. Each of them felt that the other _was_ a part of themselves, so they consisted of four parts: Kai, Garnet, Tala and Mariah. That was the way it had always been and now, without Kai, they were incomplete.

"What do we do now?" Garnet asked, rubbing her arms over the other despite being incredibly warm. "Now that Kai's gone where do we go from here?"

They all watched the door which Kai had gone through as if he would reappear at any moment but once the timetable informed them that the flight was now ready to depart, they gave up any hopes of that. It was now just the three of them left and they would have to deal with that.

"There's some advice my mom use to give me when things weren't going the way I wanted." Tala began quietly so that Mariah and Garnet had to lean in closely to hear him, "She used to say that life was always full of new beginnings that were always direct consequences of events that happen in our lives. She says at such times you have to start beginning again if you want to go on with your life."

"You know," Garnet said, putting her arms around the waists of her friends, watching Kai's plane through the massive window before them as it took off into the sun, "Beginning again actually sounds kinda good."

The End

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


End file.
